Finding Love
by Peace etc
Summary: Rory, Jess, Dean, Tristan, Lane, Paris this story is all about their children, and about what their children go through. - Recently edited.
1. Default Chapter

* * *

Characters:

Tristan and Rory DuGrey

Andrew- 18 (Tristan's son with Summer, before meeting back up with Rory.)

Christopher- 17(Rory's son with Dean, before meeting back up with Tristan.)

Julianna- 15

Paris and Jamie Gellar

Conner – 18

Matthew and Allison- 16

Lane and Dave Rygalski

Kristina- 16

Jess and Paige Mariano

Nick- 18

Holly and Dan- 16

Ricky- 15

* * *

Mariano House- New York

I was so psyched. My dad was gone for the weekend. Not only but, my Mom was also away visiting my Grandparents for two weeks. You know what that means? Party. I just have to get my three brothers out of the house. That would be a challenge, one that I waited till Saturday morning to address. We were sitting in the kitchen eating breakfast, when I decided to bring it up.

"What are you two doing tonight?" I asked, trying to act nonchalant, even though I probably wasn't.

"We'll be here," Nick replied, grinning. Oh, so they had known what I was thinking. This would be harder then I thought.

"Oh yeah?" I said, as if it didn't affect me at all. They both nodded. Nick was my eldest brother, he was eighteen. Lots of girls found him attractive, but I sure didn't understand that. He always had the look that he just rolled out of bed and was annoyingly overprotective. Then there was my twin brother Danny, he and I used to be all close and stuff. But, things weren't going so well lately. I know, you're thinking that all twins got along, we do. It's not like we hate each other. Now, we just both have different friends. And, lastly I have one younger brother, Ricky. Recently he'd been going through the whole punk phrase, which has been really annoying.

"Yeah Holly, so whatever you were thinking won't happen." Danny declared, getting up and putting his dish in the sink.

"Well, what were you going to do?" I asked.

"Maybe have some friends over-"

"A party?" I interrupted, looking accusingly at my twin.

"Maybe," He replied.

"Look you two. If you want to have a party, we have to do it all together." Nick explained. He was the master at throwing parties. Every year he had his annual bash, and always managed to keep it under the covers.

"But, you can't get all overprotective, and tell me that I can only talk to girls and can only have one drink!" I complained. That had happened far too often.

"But, wait a second..." Nick began.

"No, because if you're going to be like that, I can always have the party at Maddie's," I told him, knowing I had trapped him. He wouldn't want me having my own party, where who knows what could happen, especially where he wouldn't be able to keep an eye on me. Maddie was my best friend, who lived next door. She lived just with her Mom, Summer. And, she was constantly traveling for her 'art' or whatever.

"What about Maddie's Mom?" Nick questioned.

"She left yesterday." I responded, with ease. I grinned challenging him, to find something wrong with my plan.

"That woman is always gone." He mumbled, cursing silently. I noticed Danny was quiet. He usually got that way, when we spoke of Maddie. Dan and she used to be close, closer than close even. Our families since we three were born joked that they were going to grow up and get married. And, it did at one point seem that way. They used to hold hands, declaring since Kindergarten that they were boyfriend and girlfriend. Up until puberty, when most things go wrong. And, their relationship changed in just one night, but that story is rather long. Now, they act as if it all never happened, their friendship that is.

"Yes, well anyway, I hope you boys have a fun party." I smiled, adding my breakfast dish to the pile in the sink.

"Wait, oh, fine! Holly, you can have your friends of both sexes." Nick said, stopping me from leaving the room.

"And...?" I pressed on, this was just too easy.

"You can do what you want, to some extent." I grinned, big. Now, I was really excited, this was great. "Now, I bet, I'm going to regret this." Nick grumbled. I laughed, yes he would.

"C'mon be a man Nick. Put your foot down." Danny said, trying to change his mind. I bet he wasn't thrilled with the idea of my friends coming over.

"You can't take your word back!" I told him.

"Ok, but there will be rules." I nodded. "For all of you," He said, looking at Danny and Ricky too. We had this chalkboard in the kitchen, where Dad always wrote what we were having for dinner. And, Mom would write messages for Dad, things to remember. But, now it was just covered, with writing from about a month ago, when everything was still normal.

"Write them on the board," Ricky insisted, grabbing the eraser.

"Ok, ok." Nick agreed, erasing the old messages. And, writing his rules down. "Rule number one no drugs. Agreed?" We nodded, that was easy. I wasn't into that kind of stuff. "Two, there can be no members of the opposite sex in your bedroom. Three, if I say that I think you've had too much to drink then you're done, got it?" We both nodded, again.

"What about for Ricky?" I asked, looking to my youngest brother.

"No pranks, only a couple drinks," Nick stated. I looked at Ricky, who just nodded solemnly. I always forgot that he was only a year younger than me; it was strange to think that. I always thought of him as a baby.

"I can do all that." Danny said, referring to the list on the board.

"That's all, for now. I might think of another thing or two, later on." Nick stated, grinning down at the three of us. "Oh, here's another one, I'm not buying you guys' beer that is where I limit myself." That I understood. He could get in serious shit, for providing alcohol to minors.

"What happens if we break a rule?" Ricky asked, innocently.

"I don't know. Just don't, because I'll think of something bad. Like you'll be grounded for eternity," He joked, and we all gave out forced laughs.

"How are you getting beer?" Ricky asked me, when Danny and Nick had started talking about something else.

"Maddie knows someone." I replied. That was the truth, Maddie did have connections. Danny and Nick had looked over now.

"Who does she know?" Nick questioned, they both looked incredibly interested.

"I shouldn't reveal the sources." I responded, playfully. "Well, I'm going over there now; I'll tell her we have to leave the coke at her house." I joked, laughing, as I skipped up to my room to get changed.

After I got dressed, I went over to Maddie's. Finding the spare key, hidden in its spot, I unlocked the door and went in.

"Hey Madds," I called, through the house.

"Hey!" She exclaimed, as I found her sitting in the kitchen.

"What are you up to?" I questioned. She shrugged and pointed to the book in her hands. "Well, I got something exciting planned!"

"What?" She questioned, very unenthused. She hadn't even taken her eyes away from the book.

"Wow, you're in enthusiastic!" I responded, laughing.

"What?" She asked again, with fake enthusiasm.

"That's better... Well it's a party!" I exclaimed smiling broadly.

"That's actually not a bad idea." She stated, putting her book down.

"Thank you, very much!" I replied smiling. "So, you game?"

"I am so game!" Maddie declared.

* * *

Till around four o'clock we just watched movies, which was the usual. We had called Maddie's 'source' and he agreed to get us some stuff. Our group of friends had all been eager, and agreeable. So, everything was going pretty well.

"Maddie, you there?" We heard a guy call, as he came in the house. "Can you give me a hand?" Maddie and I grinned and we jumped off the couch, greeting the male by the side door.

"Hey Jimmy!" Maddie gave him a one armed hug. "Thanks so much, for getting this!" Jimmy was Maddie's Mom's ex fiancé son. Summer, as she told me to call her, was always dating, which explained her absent as well. She always skipped from guy to guy, but was actually dating Jimmy's Dad for over six months. But, when they got closer to the wedding, she realized it wasn't right. Maddie and Jimmy couldn't have been happier. And, now they remained friends. Well really, just two people who always seem to bail the other one out of trouble, or in her case, he got her beer.

"Anytime kiddo," He responded. Accepting the cash, she forced into his hand. "I'll see ya! I gotta get back." He told her, as he left the house, waving back at us. "Don't drink too much!" He called, as he got into the car.

"Want to take this over to my house?" I questioned.

"Yeah, that's a good idea. My Mom said something about sending my Uncle Sam over to check on me. And, I wouldn't want him to come and see this." She laughed, pointing to the boxes of beer.

"Would your Uncle come when the party is happening?" I asked worriedly.

"Nah, remember he doesn't live around here. He's in town on business, and is stopping by on his way to the airport. So we're totally ok." She explained. "He should stop by around six, and I highly doubt he will stop by, no offense to him." We both went to pick up a box of beer.

"Looks like we're going to have to do a couple trips," I stated. Maddie nodded, we headed out the side door, and across the small space between the houses. As we entered, through the kitchen door, we saw Ricky passing Nick bags of ice, and he would stuff them into the freezer. Looking up, they both gave us a grin.

"So, are you girls going to tell me where you got that beer?" We both shook our head, suppressing laughter. His face had turned serious, "I really worry about you two, and how am I suppose to sleep at night, not knowing where youget youralcohol..."

"I gotta have my secrets, but I'll promise you I didn't sleep with a guy to get it. But, then again maybe that's what he meant when he said he'd want something else later..." Maddie joked. I bit my lip to keep from laughing aloud, Nick looked simply horrified. And, Danny who had walked in while Maddie was talking, looked just as alarmed, with his mouth wide and agape. But then just as fast as he walked in the look was gone.

"I'm going to have to lock you girls up, until your forty!" Nick exclaimed, looking warily from each of us.

"I don't know Nick. They might turn into lesbians." Danny stated, laughing. I shot him a dirty look. He'd been so irritating lately.

"No one is locking anyone up, unless we have a dog cage for you Danny." I sniped back.

"Enough guys, but Madds, can you just tell me where you got it?" Nick asked sincerely. I looked at Maddie, who was biting her lip with indecision.

"You wouldn't know the guy." She stated, shaking her head.

"So, you did get it from a guy?" Nick questioned, shocked.

"Well, not a guy that would expect me to sleep with him in payment." She replied. "I wouldn't do it, even if it was the case."

"Who was the guy then?" Nick asked. Danny and I were just watching this exchange, curiously.

"Look, if you aren't going to shut up about it, I'll tell you, but it really doesn't make a difference. The guy was, the guy is one of my Mom's ex boyfriend's sons." Maddie concluded.

"How do you know he doesn't want you in bed?" Ricky piped in, we all looked at him. I had forgotten he was in the kitchen, sitting silently upon the counter.

"That's gross. He was almost my stepbrother." Maddie responded. "Anywho, Holly and I have more to get." We left the boys, all standing there in silence. After delivering all the boxes of beer over, we did a basic clean up. Removing all fragile things, and anything we didn't want trashed.

"There's no more room in fridge," Ricky said. He had been trying to fit all the drinks inside, but was now standing in front of us, wearing a frown. "What are we going to do?" He asked us and Danny who had recently walked in.

"Washing machine," Both Danny and Maddie said at the same time. I raised my eyebrows, biting back a laugh, while they looked at each other strangely.

"It's the perfect cooler." Maddie concluded, smiling at Ricky. "Just add ice and the drinks will stay cool and refreshed." Ricky nodded; he must be picking up a lot of tips, for the future. "I better get going Hol. I gotta get changed, and Uncle Sam, might drop by." She waved goodbye, and left through the backdoor.

A couple minutes of silence passed after she left, before I asked. "So, Danny who are you having over tonight?"

"Friends," He replied, shortly.

"You mean no special love interest?"

"What about you?" He inquired, turning the question around.

"I don't know. I figured I just see if I could hook up with someone here." It had been a while since I had actually told him what I thought, and I did miss it, I really did miss his opinion on everything.

"Same, no strings attached, just someone for the moment." He told me. That was predictable, all his relationships lasted a week at most.

* * *

It was half past six, and people were starting to come in about an hour. So, I figured I should get ready. And after, that I would call Maddie, and get her over here.

It was a bit after seven and after procrastinating to get ready, I decided it was time. I quickly slipped on dark blue jeans and a black halter top. I was never totally indulged in the mirror, so compared to some people I took practically no time. I guess it was also from growing up with three brothers.After I was finished I head downstairs. Some of the boy's good friends had arrived. Maddie still hadn't and her line was busy, so I decided to drop by her house. Finding the spare key and doing the same I had done that morning I walked in.

"Hey Madds," She stepped out into the hallway, with the portable phone next to her ear, and she waved me in. Then she mouthed, 'mom', and I figured Summer was checking in.

"Look Mom, I gotta go, Holly's here... Yes, I will remember what you said... I understand... Ok, bye." I heard the end of Maddie's conversation. "Sorry, Hol. Goodness that was the weirdest conversation I ever had with my Mom." She stated, looking at the phone, while she placed it in the base.

"Why?" I asked, I knew Maddie's Mom was pretty weird already. She was the artist type and was known as being out of it. Or, at least where Maddie was concerned.

"First she started talking about my Dad and then she went on about not doing drugs or having sex. It was really strange!" We both laughed. In a way it was good that Maddie could just laugh off her problems, but I always felt as if she never dealt with them. Except, what do I know, I don't have half the problems she had. "Anywho, I'm ready to go." She stated. She was already dressed, and was wearing her favourite blue jeans and a white beater.

"Alrighty," We both walked, out of her house and over to mine. It was now growing in numbers, from when I had left. Even though, all my brothers were sitting in the kitchen.

"Remember the rules?" Nick asked when we walked in. I nodded, and rolled my eyes. "They go for you too Maddie!"

"Nah ha, I don't think so." She replied, laughing.

"Well my dear girl, they do..." He told her, they both just stared challenging at one another.

"Keg is here!" Their eye contact was lost, when a bunch of guys came in carrying a keg, separating Maddie and I, from my brothers.

* * *

Over the next few hours, we pretty much just drank and talked. Nothing outrageous happened, because that kind of stuff usually happened once everyone was far into drunkenness. Luckily, I managed to stay out of Nick, Dan, or even Ricky's view. This guy from school, Rob was there, and I was having fun just flirting with him.

In the Kitchen, there was a game of strip poker happening. Nothing extravagant had yet happening, which means people were still just taking off their sweaters and socks. Maddie was playing as well. She had only removed her sandals. The majority of the people were sixteen years old, either Dan or Holly friends, but there were two of Nick's friends playing as well. And, if Nick knew it would irk him intensely. Also, the fact that the ratio of girls to guys was one to two

"Want to play?" One of the girls, Stephanie, asked Danny when he came in. Maddie rolled her eyes and sighed. Stephanie was one of those blonde straight hair, blue eyes chicks that guys drooled over. Maddie herself had brown curly hair, and green eyes.

"I don't know." Dan responded, looking straight at Maddie and then past her at the rules printed clearly on the board. "Yeah, I guess, I'm in." He sat down beside Stephanie, which was also across from Maddie.

After a couple more rounds the game had heated up. Some girls were already sitting pretty in their underwear, some guys in their boxers. The only people who still had both a pant and a shirt on were Maddie, Danny, and one of Nicks' friends.

When they were in grade four, Nick had taught both Maddie and Danny to play poker. And, they had then played everyday at lunch, up to the end of their friendship. Now, they both held that competitive glint in their eyes, although Maddie was purposely avoiding his eyes.

"Damn." Maddie mumbled, when she had lost the round. This really sucked; she couldn't just leave though, because people would think she was a coward, or worse a prude. She now wished she had as much courage as the other girls.

"Take it off!" One of the guys shouted. Maddie blushed while she reached down and lifted her top over her head. After, the wolf calls and several whistles were heard through the room, making her blush redder. Just think you're just in your bikini. She had a pretty nice stomach from exercising and being on the swim team. But, she always had a low self confidence.

"Nice bra." The guy beside her, whispered. This was actually really embarrassing, now remembering she had worn a black lace bra, she cursed herself for not wearing a modest bra, or even a sports bra. As they dealt the next hand, she finally had the nerve to look up at the others, catching Dan's gaze. Which just reminded her she was in just her bra, and she immediately looked back down.

"Maddie, you're looking hot," I turned around to see this guy who I had dated in the past, Charlie. Luckily he had said it quiet enough so no one really heard. I really hoped Danny hadn't.

"You've obviously drunk too much." I murmured to him.

"No, I'm serious, y'know we should have dated more..."

"Yeah well, you didn't feel that way six months ago."

"Oh c'mon Madds, be nice. We could help each other get what we want." I now fully turned around in my seat.

"What do you want?" I asked, bitterly.

"You, me, I don't know... to have some fun." He had to be the most disgusting guy ever, but then maybe not, he's the first one tonight who really y'know just seemed to notice me, and actually approached me.

"And, what do I want?" I whispered back, hoping no one would catch our conversation. I felt extremely desperate, asking him that.

"Let's play!" Someone shouted. I turned around in the seat, to see everyone waiting on me.

"I'm going to sit this one out..." Everyone groaned. I didn't know I was that well appreciated, but then again I guess if I kept winning the other girls would keep stripping. "I'll be back." I assured them and got up to leave.

"So?" I asked Charlie. We were now standing in the small alcove where the side door leads out, unfortunately still in the kitchen. Except, since I just remember I was still wearing just my bra, I was glad, people would hear me if I screamed.

"Don't you want to have fun?" He asked.

"Look, how about I'll get back to you on that one."

"But..."

"Just let me finish winning this poker game."

"You don't strip though it you win?" He questioned me, confused.

"No, you don't." I replied, laughing.

"Well, then try and lose!" He told me as we walked back out to the room. Okay, well that's comforting. The table quickly welcomed me back, and I watched with joy as Charlie, finally left the room. I really hoped he never came back, but then with him maybe I'll forget some things...

The game continued, and people lost more clothes. Some girls were now even top less. Danny had lost his top, as well. And, I couldn't help but notice first him. He had amazing muscular shoulders, and a toned six pact... Shit, I read way too many stupid romance novels. Do not think of Danny Mariano like that. Do not think of Danny at all. Embarrassed I tried to keep my eyes down.

"Everyone put their fucking clothes on." Everyone looked up suddenly to see that Nick had come in. "Y'wanna strip do it anywhere, but here, get it?" He asked, glaring at his friends. My shirt was sitting at my feet, and I had it on in a second flat. To tell the truth, I was a bit happy, he actually stopped the game. I'd never admit it.

Everyone was quickly leaving the room, or just the wrath of Nick. I was one of them, I needed out of here. "Madds, stay here." He called, pulling me back with my belt loop.

"Despicable! They were all stripping in front of one another!" I shook my head. I know this was not likely to work, but I was desperate.

"Funny, I thought you were one of them." He replied, sternly. "Stay here, don't move." He commanded. I did as told, well actually I moved, so that I could at least see what he was doing... "Dan! Get back here!" I turned back, to appear as if I hadn't moved.

"Nick, can't you have a little fun?" Danny asked, while walking back in the kitchen with Nick. It was now just the three of us there.

"I can, but I don't appreciate you two participating in that. And, both stripping no less." He berated, looking seriously at the both of us.

"It wasn't a rule." I rebuked smirking.

"Still, you should've known better." He told us. "I expected-"

"You expected what? Better?" Danny questioned coldly. "We're sixteen give us a break," I was stunned to hear Dan sticking up for me. I guess he was doing it more so for himself though.

"You're setting a crappy example for Rick," Nick stated.

"And you're a good role model?" Danny bit back.

"Don't you fucking give me this.You'll be lucky if I don't tell Dad." He threatened.

"But, Nick, you can't tell Jess! Do you know how weird things will get?" I begged.

"Look, none of this will get out on one condition."

"What condition?" Danny asked, suspiciously.

"This is where the party ends for you two; you'll both go..."

"I'll just go-" I began.

He shook his head, "No, you'll go upstairs..."

"You have got to be kidding me!" I replied, shocked. This idea sucked, just because we both took off our shirts.

"Fuck, Nick! It's only like eleven thirty!" Danny complained.

"Yeah, look if you say I have to go, I'll go, but can I at least go home?" I asked, because then maybe I could find Charlie on the way.

"No, for all I know you could take a guy and be having sex with him." Ok, ok, he can't read minds, I tried to reassure myself.

"I wouldn't!" I exclaimed, once I had recovered, from him saying what I had been thinking.

"No, look this is what's going to happen... or both Dad and even your Mom Maddie will be having a shocking surprise." He warned.

"Summer won't even care... and won't you be getting yourself in trouble?" I asked him.

"No, because I'm allowed to have parties. Dad just saidno giving you guys any alcohol, and I didn't. So, actually I wouldn't get in trouble, thanks though for worrying about me." He looked at us. Damn, why did Jess have to be such a nice Dad?

"Why upstairs though?" Danny asked, after a moment of silence.

"Why not? You're still in the house, but the further away from the party. And, if you stay together isn't that more of a punishment?" He questioned us. We silently looked at each other. And, I suddenly found it very sad that four years ago, I'd love this situation. Being alone with Danny and now I considered it a punishment.

There was nothing either of us could do, but cooperate. Well, technically I didn't have to, but I didn't want a pissed off Nick on my case. Or, want Jess knowing I was playing strip poker, that's just creepy.

"I hope you guys don't think I'm a bad guy." Nick said. I actually now felt sorry for him.

"No worries." I told him. As we headed into Dan's room. The light was turned on and I looked around in awe at a room I hadn't been in since junior high.

"Yeah, don't worry Nick, I'll forgive you someday." Danny joked. When Nick left, it was silent. We both just stood there. I yawned and headed over to the window. I looked out the window. There was a perfect view of my house, and my bedroom. I sighed. When we had been kids, Danny and I used to communicate through the windows. I had forgotten what a prime view it was. I really should close my curtains more often, I thought. Looking around the room, I saw Danny sit down at his computer. Shit, this was awkward what do I do?

I looked to his bed. The blankets were thrown all over. I slowly sat down on his bed. This was too much. Why couldn't I go home? Glancing over at Danny I watched as he logged on the internet. Well, don't worry about me. Sticking out my tongue at his back, I stood back up. Heading to the window I unlocked it and opened it, letting the cool autumn breeze come in. I finally realized Danny watching me, and I felt a blush start heating my cheeks. He stood up and regarded me slowly.

"What are you doing?" He questioned coolly.

"I was hoping somehow I could get across to my room..." It wasn't possible though. Well, it probably was possible, just not, well whatever.

Danny walked over and looked at the distance, "Does your window open on the outside?"

"No," I shook my head.

"Well, if it did, or if it was open. Then you could do it..."

"Hmm... I see," I replied, not quite sure what else to say. Danny leaned back against his desk and looked at me carefully. I tried to act calm over his gaze.

"How are you doing?" He finally asked. It was weird, because it was the first time someone had asked me that in a while and I just wasn't doing ok, but how could I tell him that?

"Ok." I replied. I leaned back against the windowsill and tried to give him a smile.

"You can't lie with me Madds. And, to be honest you can't lie for shit," He said smirking. I was shocked that he said thatand even that he knew. "How are you really doing?" He questioned me again.

"Do you ever feel that no one would notice if you weren't around?" I asked, in reply. He looked shocked at first that I had confided in him, and I was too, but it just seemed so comfortable.

"Yeah, but you gotta forget that, cause people would notice and they would care." He told me, I nodded. This was not a good time to get emotional.

"Perhaps..."

"Perhaps? You're crazy!" He looked at me and I laughed, laughing back the tears that threatened to fall. Looking at me again he walked over.

"What?" I questioned shocked at his closeness. He didn't reply, but reached out and grabbed my arms. He turned them over and looked at them. Wrenching them from him I realized what he was doing, "You think I'm suicidal?" I questioned angrily.

"Well, you fucking just said you thought about dying!" He exclaimed, quickly stepping away from me.

"I didn't say die. I said if I wasn't around. There's a difference!"

"I can't believe you!" He muttered. I bit my lip to keep from replying. I knew if I say something everything would just get worse. So, I stayed silent. And, he did too for a good five minutes, before yawning. "Shit, I'm tired." He mumbled going over to his bed and lay down. We were both silent again for a minute. I watched Danny, as he got himself comfortable. Now more than ever I wanted to cry, because memories of our past friendship floated back. It was still silence, expect for noise from downstairs floating up. I looked back outside and watched as some kids flooded out of the house.

"Do you wish you were back down there?" I asked him, looking sideways over at him. He shook his head, and then closed his eyes.

"Truthfully, no, but then I do feel like I'm missing something... all because of one dumb strip poker game." He chuckled, and then turned to me. "What about you?" Danny and my relationship had always been like that temperamental. We were able to go from hot to cold in seconds, which I was glad of now.

"Nah, it wasn't too fun, it was just a mere distraction from life." I confessed. That all it really was, it was all a simple diversion for my mind.

"Yeah, I know what you mean. Everything seems like a distraction these days... Can I ask you something?"

"What?" I questioned in response.

"Say if we hadn't gotten caught, would you have fooled around with Charlie?" He asked, looking up at me.Whoa! That was a loaded question.

"Would you have fooled around with Stephanie?" Turning the tables around was my only way to escape the answer.

"I don't know, maybe if I felt the evening was that bad, that I would need a lift up of any kind..." He responded, looking down shamefully.

"Same here," I told him. Honestly, that was exactly what I had been thinking.

"Wait... so, you say that you've might've slept with him?" He asked, looking shocked. Is that what I had said? And, why is he so stunned, didn't he just say he would've slept with Stephanie.

"Well, I don't know..." I murmured. "I mean, maybe, it depends how everything went. I wouldn't just hop into the sack with him; I'd wait to see if it was worth it..." I looked at him, but he was silent. So, I tried to fix my eyes up at the floor, not wanting to be caught looking at him.

"It wouldn't have been worth it at all." He stated firmly, destroying the silence. "Madds, look at me..." My eyes left the spot on the floor, for his eyes. Regretting the moment I looked over, he looked so sweet and caring. And, I just shouldn't see him that way.

"Yeah..." I whispered, softly. What would it be like to kiss Danny? Blood was rushing through my veins wildly, at the thought. Shut up, Maddie, I told myself silently.

"Hey guys!" We heard Nick, opening the door. "You know, I feel so mean about this stupid thing, so, it's been like what a half hour? How about you two go back down there and have fun? Think of this at a timeout!" He explained, smiling.

"Timeout?" I repeated dumbly.

"Yeah, just don't tell anyone I'm a softie at heart." He joked. It was apparent he wasn't moving, until we left.

"You been drinking?" Danny asked him, looking amused. "Cause you seem a lot happier than before… doesn't matter though. Thank you,"Danny replied getting up quickly. Does this mean? Is he now off to find Stephanie? Maddie who were you kidding he doesn't care about you. Not even close. He never did.

Shaking away my thoughts, I walked to the door, "Thanks," I told Nick. After one look at Danny, I quickly went out saying a last, "Bye,"

"Oh, and Madds," I turned around, and looked back to Nick. "No more stripping." I nodded solemnly.

"No more stripping. Got it," I replied, looking straight at Danny, who had been watching us speak. Giving them a weak half smile, I went back down to the main level.

"Is Maddie ok?" Nick asked Danny.

"She's fine." Danny replied, while not looking at Nick. "Thanks, for letting off the arrest. I'm going back downstairs." He stated, and left quickly. Nick just stood there confused.

"Ok, something is up!" He said aloud, to himself.

* * *

Holly had been continuing flirting with Rob, although, and then it had changed to kissing and from kissing to making out. She had been lucky that Nick, had been preoccupied, but she had also planted herself on the back deck, where no one seemed to be.

"Want to slow down a bit?" Holly said when she felt his hand traveling up her shirt. Why am I so naïve? Crap, I should know that a guy wouldn't be interested in me, but only in sex. And, I thought he liked me. "Let's slow down." I told him firmly, trying to remove his hands from up my shirt. I'm not a prude, but if I'm going to have sex, it's going to take a bit more than some sweet talking to get in my pants, and it be would be nice, if we could fool around, somewhere nicer, than a cold patio bench. The minute his hands left my top, and he bent down to undo the buckle of my pants, I knew I had to think fast. I raised my knee, and kneed him in the stomach.

"Jackass," I muttered, when he had keeled over in pain. This night really wasn't turning out in my favour. What was my problem? Most people I know aren't virgins, and here I am one stupid virgin. And, I'm just ruining all my chances to change it, maybe I'm just not ready? I left the back patio, heading into the house. I avoided all the people gathered in the house. I wasn't in the mood to party, I needed to think. Walking out to the front porch I spotted, Danny sitting on the steps.

"Hey." I said, sitting down next to him. "What's up?" I questioned, looking over at him.

"Don't you find that this party blows?" He asked, in return.

"Yeah, it does... It's weird, because we wait this long to have one, and then everything really does goes wrong." I smiled, at him.

"Hey you two," Looking up we both see Nick coming out the front door. He came and squeezed himself between us on the steps. "What's wrong?" He asked when he sat between us.

"The party is shitty." Danny stated. Nick then looked at me, and I just nodded in agreement. It really did.

"Yeah, I guess it really does." He said in reply. All three of us just sat there looking dejected. Dwelling on what went wrong for us that night.

"What a family of downers!" Ricky joked, walking by us down the step. It was pretty pathetic. We were all sitting there, staring out looking miserable.

"It's past your bed time." Nick stated, not even looking up from the place in space, he was staring at.

"It wasn't a rule." Ricky retorted. Suddenly I thought of Maddie. Where was she? The last time I saw her was around ten, now it was a bit past one. What kind of friend was I?

"Have you guys seen Maddie?" I questioned, looking at all my brothers.

"Last I saw her upstairs." Nick replied. Upstairs? Was she with someone?

"Me too," Danny added.

"What was she doing there? Was she with a guy?" I asked, them both.

"It's a long story, but I sent her there." Nick told me. Where was she now? Do you think she's doing what I could've done?

"I haven't seen her since ten..." I admitted, in shame. Danny and Nick looked at each other, as if they were sharing a secret. "When was the last time you two saw her?"

"Midnight..." Danny guessed and Nick nodded in agreement. We were all silence for a minute, and I thought of where she might be.

"I'm going to go find her." I stated, getting up to leave.

"I might know where she is," Danny confessed. "She and I were talking, because well Nick put us in this shitty situation, but she said something. She said she might sleep with Charlie..."

"She might sleep with Charlie? Danny how much have you been drinking that's BS." I laughed. "Madds and Charlie broke up a while ago and we have decided he's way too vile for anything..."

Danny sighed, "Holly I have barely drunk anything, because of Nick's little shitty stunt-"

Nick interrupted, "Stop fucking calling it that!"

"What is Nick's shitty stunt?" Ricky asked curiously.

"It's nothing. Danny was just being a little ass fuck and dragged Maddie down with him. So, I punished them..." Nick explained.

"What?" Danny questioned. "I dragged her down with me? Oh, yeah I forgot I fucking made Maddie take off her shirt!"

"Shit, you saw Maddie topless?" Ricky asked.

"What the hell happened?And, when you explain it don't curse," I commanded.

Danny smirked, "I didn't realize our cursing bothered you. Maddie and I joined a game of strip poker. All we both lost had been a shirt, before the freak over here came storming in. We get a lecture over setting bad examples, blah blah... whatever. To make a long story short Maddie and I end up in my room as a punishment,"

"Is that where she said she might sleep with Charlie?" Nick questioned.

"How come I didn't get to play strip poker?" Ricky asked. "And, how did Madds bring that up? Was she just like y'know what Danny, I haven't talked to you civilly in four years, but y'know I might sleep with Charlie tonight... that's just random,"

"Well, maybe if Holly hadn't-" Danny started, before Nick hit him over his head. "Ow,"

"We'll help find her." Nick declared, while Danny rubbed his head.

"We'll meet back here, when we're done looking." I told him. And, with that we all left. I went upstairs, highly doubting she'd be there. The last room to check was Danny's. She wasn't there. Although, looking out his window I did see a light on in her bedroom.

"Ok, so she went home" I muttered, when I saw the clothes she had been wearing, were now lying on the floor, except, there was no sign of her. I ran downstairs, to the front porch. Gladnobody was there yet. So I could, quickly head over to Maddie's. I didn't want the boys following me there.

Doing the same as I always did, I let myself in the house.Once I was inside, I dashed upstairs. Her room was empty, but I noticed immediately the adjoining bathroom door was closed. Now I felt stupid, nothing was probably happening. Ilistened closely, suddenly I heard the water turn off. She had been having a shower.

The door opened, and Maddie came out wearing a plush yellow bathrobe. "Hey... sorry I didn't find you, before I left," She told me.

"It's okay; I'm just a paranoid person. Sorry, I kind of abandoned you at the party," I replied.

"No worries...I'm exhausted so I'm just going to hit the hay," She said, as she gathered the clothes on the floor and threw them into her wicker hamper.

"Alrighty, night," I grinned, going to leave.

"Oh, and Hol... I'll be around tomorrow to help clean," She called to me.

* * *

The rest of the party, my brothers and I pretty much just started cleaning up. None of us were having a good time, and we couldn't just go to sleep with all these strangers in the house. Slowly they all left, and we had most of the place clean.

Sunday night, when Dad had come home, he asked us all to meet him in the family room, for 'a talk'. Now that really freaked me out, we weren't the family that had family meetings, and junk. So, this meant that something was happening.

"How was it Dad?" I asked, looking over at him.

"It was fine; everything's fine, except I need to tell you all something serious." He stated, looking at us all. Nick, Dan, and Ricky were all sitting on the long sofa, while I curled up on the recliner.

"Now, I didn't want to tell you this, without your Mother..." I bit my lip, he had always referred to Mom, as Mom, not your Mother, could this mean? Mom had been away an awful lot and when they were both home they had fought a lot. Why hadn't I seen this earlier?

"Are you getting a divorce?" I asked shocked, watching the stun looks of my brother's look at me and then Dad.

"It's not easy to say, but you're right, yes... Before you say anything, I don't want this, as I can imagine you all don't." My heart when out to him, he didn't want it a divorce, then what happened? Had Mom been having an affair?

"What happened?" Ricky questioned, innocently.

"I love your Mother, and I always will. I guess she just fell out of love for me." I wanted to run up and give him a hug, but I restrained myself.

"How?" Ricky inquired.

"I don't know..." At this point, I stood up and gave my Dad a hug. Wishing I could change all the problems, but knew I couldn't. My brother's stood up and all gave Dad, a hug too. There was a comfortable silence, as we all stood there. And, I realized that things were changing and fast.

* * *

"Please! I'm begging you! I don't want to move to some shitty small town!" Holly was practically crying. After the news of her parents' separation, she just barely survived, but now being sent of to Hell town?

"Honey, trust me you'll love it." Her Father told her. She highly doubted it, but didn't want to complain too much, because she knew even though he didn't show it, he was going through hell.

"Why this place anyway?" Ricky asked.

"I was sent there in my youth to quote on quote reform." He replied, with a laugh. "Not only that, but I was offered a job at a nearby college. And, even another reason is my uncle lives there." He ticked off the reasons on his hand, grinning at the end. "Where are you brothers?" He questioned, surveying the room full of boxes.

"Beats me," Ricky replied, shaking his head.

"They're probably sleeping, the lazy asses." Holly stated bitterly. Jess shot her a warning look. Even though he tended to swear, he hated it when his children did, especially his daughter.

"I am not a lazy ass!" Dan declared, coming in the doorway. Then grinning, he looked at Holly. "You are." She shook her head in disgust.

"I'm going to go see Maddie." Holly announced, jumping off her seat on the counter. Maddie was just as devastated as her about the move.

"Hey kid, watch where you're going." Nick said playfully, after bumping into Holly on his way in. She gave him a half smile and left.

"Not too happy?" He asked, referring to Holly. Jess nodded solemnly, and then grinned at his three sons.

"Now it's time for us big strong men, to pack the trucks!" He exclaimed, clapping his hands together. All the boys groaned, looking towards the boxes, surrounding them, and this was just the kitchen.

"Why can't we get movers to do it?" Ricky questioned.

"Cause, this way we save money, and we aren't taking much, because your Mother is still keeping the house." He explained. The boys had never asked why they couldn't just stay there, with their mother. Not wanting to hurt their Father's feelings, but also knowing there was a more than good explanation.

* * *

About half an hour later, the men had their two cars all packed up, one car being a pick up and the other being a SUV, both allowing, a lot of cargo space.

"All ready to go." Jess exclaimed, shutting the trunk of the SUV.

"Already?" Holly asked, looking back at the house she had always called home. And, then back to her best friend standing by her side. Poor Maddie, always had people leaving her, like her Father left her Mother when she was pregnant with her. She didn't want to be like that too.

"Don't worry. I'll come see you this weekend!" Maddie reassured her. They had already promised that they would take turns visiting each other.

"See, you'll see her in a week!" Jess told his daughter, getting into the SUV. "Have a good week, Maddie!" He called, before shutting the car door. Ricky looked at Maddie, the girl he used to secretly love.

"It will be weird, not having you next door to annoy," He told her, grinning. Walking up to Maddie he put his hand out, and taking it she pulled him into a hug.

"I'll miss you kiddo." She commented, ruffling his hair slightly.

"I'm not a kid! I'm not even a whole year younger then you. What is it now? Seven months?" He joked, walking backwards to the SUV. Waving as he got into the back seat.

"Ah, the terrible twosome will now be spilt up! Even though I've waited years for this, now that it has come its rather unsetting." Nick told Maddie. "I mean who else can I make fun of? And, who will be there to make sure you don't date jerks?" He questioned, giving her a brotherly hug and then doing as the rest of his family and walking over to the cars.

"Well, I guess this is it." Dan stated, shifting his weight on his feet. With there long turbulent relationship, what do you do at moments like these?

"Yeah, I guess it is." She replied, looking at him for any indication of what was coming next.

"I'll probably see you whenever you come to visit Holly," He told her.

Maddie nodded, "Have a safe drive," They both stood there, until she spoke again. "It will be weird without you,"

"It will?"

"Who else will I ignore? I could find someone new, but then I'd need the history that made it, what it was." She said, squinting in the sun.

"That be hard."

"Very hard,"

"Impossible,"

"It couldn't be done." She ended with a grin. He smiled back at her, the awkwardness now ending. They looked at each other, until he broke the silence.

"Can I hug you?" He asked, moving forward.

"I suppose so." She joked, melting in his embrace. It felt like time was passing them by as they hugged, as if it was just the two of them. Until they heard the car honk, and broke apart abruptly.

"I'll miss you." He called, as he walked over to the pick up, where Nick sat inside. Holly grinned at her friend.

"Maybe me leaving will open other doors." She said with a laugh. The two girls quietly giggled. Holly secretly surprised Maddie didn't deny anything. "I'd better go." She told her friend.

"Of course," Maddie responded. The two friends hugged, and then performed their secret hand shake, laughing at the juvenileness of it.

"I'll call you!" She shouted, as she ran to the SUV. Maddie stood there, suddenly feeling an overwhelming wave of loneliness. Her best friend was as good as gone, and she was left behind.


	2. Chilton, Greyhounds, and Motels

* * *

We had a day to get settled in the new town before we all were sent to a new school. Luckily it was only a week into the school year, so we wouldn't stir up quite a commotion.

Our house was in the outskirts of the town Dad had described. It was a big Victorian house, with a wrap around porch and a big yard. Even though we were supposedly on the outskirts, it only took us ten minutes to get to town, Star's Hollow. The town was small enough that every towns person knew one another personally.

"I have a surprise for you all!" Dad exclaimed after we had all unloaded the cars. We all gathered in our new kitchen, we were still waiting for some old furniture from home, and also some new stuff to arrive. "You might want to sit down." He told us, we all sat on a box and looked up at him. Now that he had announced his divorce, what could be so important we needed to sit down for?

"What?" Ricky asked after a minute, with curiosity.

"Yeah, what is it Dad?" Nick asked, not liking not knowing.

Dad looked at all of us, "You, all are going to be going to school in the next town over, Hartford."

"Why can't we go in this town?" I questioned confused.

"Well, the school in the town over is a private school." He took a breath, and we all started openly complaining. "Shut it, no complaining, ok! We're all doing new things, ok? This whole situation has left us having to make new choices, and do different things, alright?" We all nodded, knowing obviously that he was still sore from the divorce, and that the whole scenario was just a new and weird to him too.

"Do we have to wear uniforms?" Ricky asked joking and laughing. Dad nodded, Ricky's grin fell, and a disgusted look came on his face.

That night we started unpacking and that kind of thing. Even though I hated that we moved, I had to admit I loved my bedroom a lot. I got the biggest one, not that size matters, but it's pretty nice. All the rooms were freshly painted when we moved in; my room had been painted dark purple from the previous owners. And, I knew, well at least I hoped that none of my brothers would want it, because of that. Knowing them they'd be too lazy to paint another colour over.

The next day was a scary one. We were starting the prep school. Dad with the help of Mom had ordered us uniforms. It turns out Mom was even very pleased that we were going there, there being Chilton. The school had accepted us without us even knowing, they had looked over our files, and even looked at standardized tests we'd written. I couldn't be mad at Dad for going behind our backs though, because I knew he was still getting over his ruined marriage.

Dad left that morning early to go to work. That was a good thing from the move, or at least Dad thought so. With the new job at the college, he got an even larger salary. We all piled in the car, we had to leave pretty early to get there before eight, a fact that we all hated.

"This uniform sucks! I haven't been in a tie since great Aunt Em's funeral." Danny complained, loosening his tie.

"Yeah, imagine the stuffy people that will go there." Ricky told us.

"Oh, damn! I bet the whole school is made up of snobs!" I complained loudly. Trying to imagine how I'd ever make friends.

"This is hell." Nick stated, as we pulled up at the school. It was about a half hour drive from home, but that was when Nick drove and he was known to speed. The school looked snobby with gargoyles and ivy covered buildings surrounding the campus.

"I wish Maddie was here." I mumbled. That way we could make fun of the snobs together, and at least I'd have a friend.

Nick cut the engine, and turned around in his seat to look at Ricky and me and then back up to Danny in the passenger seat, "Remember we're doing this for Dad. Just grin and bare it, cause isn't that the Mariano way?" We all nodded in return, this was going to be a long day, yet alone year. We all got out of the car, and made our way inside and after being shown to the Headmaster's office. We waited for him, to call us in.

"Ah, the Mariano clan! Come in, don't be shy!" He called out to us. Danny and Nick sneered when he said this. But, I found it a bit comforting; he wasn't the big dictator I had thought he would be. "Nicolas, Daniel, Holly, and Richard, what a pleasure to finally meet you all," He shook our hands when we entered. I tried hard not to laugh at my brother's full names, mine was just simply Holly.

He talked for a while about the rules, and such. And, how he hoped we'd become emerged into the Chilton community. He didn't seem at all snobbish, at least that what I thought. After that we all parted to go to our own homerooms. Danny and I ended up in the same homeroom, I'm not sure yet whether that's good or bad.

"Class, we have two new students... Daniel and Holly Mariano," A nice looking teacher announced. "I'm Mrs. Palmer." She stated, with a smile. Danny and I each gave her a small one, before being sent to sit down. "As I was saying, we have a new project..." The class moaned and groaned a new project? Another one? It was only the first week of school! What kind of workload does this school have? I inwardly groaned at the thought. "I didn't make this one up. Your entire grade is completing them. You'll be assigned partners, co-ed partners..." I pretty much zoned out while she explained the project, it seemed like one of those projects where you pretend to be in the real world and have to survive.

"I wonder what we'd be doing a good 'ole slacker high?" Danny whispered. Our school at home, the one we used to go to was nicknamed slacker high, it really was a breeze. All the teachers were below thirty, and had just practically graduated from teachers college. We didn't have much of a budget, so everything was run down there. Any good teacher wouldn't have wanted to be there. It was just as it was, it was great.

"Probably nothing," I murmured in envy.

"The partners are..." I perked my ears up at that part, and waited for my name to be called. "...Daniel Mariano and Kristina Rygalski, Holly Mariano and Christopher Forrester..." Who was he? I wondered, looking around the class room, stopping at a guy glancing at me. Looking away, I tried to concentrate on what she was saying about the date the project was due.

* * *

When it was finally lunch I met up with my brothers at my locker and we headed to the dining hall. I know what you're thinking, no friends yet. But, really all the people act so snobby. It can make a person claustrophobic.

I sighed, "Think about the cafeteria back home." We all looked around at the preppy setting.

"It's like these people take lessons in eating." Ricky laughed, at how everyone cut there food, and ate completely properly.

"It's so quiet too." I added, some people were talking amongst themselves, but that was all.

"No food fights." Danny joked. "I wonder what they would do if we started one?" We all laughed. At our old school, there wasn't a day that went by without someone starting a fight, and food getting thrown.

"At least the week is almost up, tomorrow's Thursday." I couldn't wait till Maddie got here. We left Monday, and then Dad gave us Tuesday as a day off, to get settled. So, we only came three days later than the rest of the kids, but they all seemed to already know each other.

The rest of the day went by surprisingly quick. I did manage to make a friend, or at least have a friendly person in some of my classes. Kristina Rygalski, she was also Danny's partner for that stupid project, but she was actually pretty nice. We had English together and she sat next to me. So, it went pretty well.

"It wasn't that bad." I stated when we were all in the car. "I guess I just made it out to seem like hell..." I told them, thinking back to my afternoon.

"Are you the same girl who was counting down hours and minutes till the weekend at lunch?" Nick questioned laughing. "But, I do agree. The afternoon was much better. Maybe we all just needed a chance to have an open mind."

Laughing Danny said, "Remember what the headmaster said to us in the morning?" We all started laughing remembering. Danny deepened his voice and imitated the headmaster, "'The mind is like a parachute it only works when it is open.'" The rest of the ride home, we recalled funny stories of what happened during the day, and laughed at what we thought of some of the people there.

* * *

When we first got home from school, I immediately went to call Maddie to see how things were at home. When I got no answer I sighed, wishing I could run over to her house as usual. I sulked downstairs, going straight to the kitchen looking for something appetizing.

"I would have thought you'd be on the phone with Maddie first thing." Nick told me as he and the other boys entered the kitchen, looking also for something to eat.

"No, she's really a pig just always wanting to eat." Danny joked, gently shoving me into the fridge, while I looked through it. The fridge was bear except for a twelve pact of sodas and some celery.

"Actually, she's not home." I stated, grabbing a soda.

"It's six, whereas would she be?" Nick asked, teasingly.

"Maddie does have a life!" I defended.

Ricky was fast to retort, "Not anymore, we moved."

"Har-de-Har-Har," I sarcastically replied. Inside I was really wondering where she was. There was absolutely no reason I should worry though, because it was only six o'clock, but then again I knew Summer was still out of town.

"Ricky's right, who else does she talk with. Her social life is probably dead." Danny said.

"If that was so, then what would explain her whereabouts now?" I questioned them all. They were silent for a minute, not sure what to say. Aha! I had won! I grinned in satisfaction. After that, I started on my homework. That wasn't as hard as I first expected. When Dad, came home he brought pizza, which we all devoured hungrily. After dinner, I figured Maddie had to be home, so I settled myself down on our new couch in the family room and gave her a call.

"Hey Madds," I grinned when I heard her voice.

"Holly! How are you?" She exclaimed. Something sounded wrong, but maybe I was just imagining it.

"Pretty good,"

"Yeah?"

"There were a few hot boys; it made it all worth while." I confessed. We talked about that for a while. Always with her asking me questions, I suddenly felt the urge to switch it around.

"So is your Mom home?" I asked.

"Nope, she did however call."

"What did she say?"

"I didn't get it, but she left a message."

"So?"

"Again it was strange she talked more about my Dad."

"Again?"

"Yeah, and then strangely she also gave me a sex talk yet again."

"Oh weird!" I laughed, "How embarrassing!"

"She must think I'm a tramp!"

"Aww, no she wouldn't! She doesn't have any reason to!"

"I don't know..." She mumbled quietly.

"Anywho, where were you earlier today?" I questioned with curiosity.

"Earlier today?" she repeated. I nodded, but remember that she couldn't see me.

"Yeah today,"

"I was at home mostly."

"Why didn't you get the phone?" I didn't want to be nosy, but I was extremely curious.

"I must have been out."

"Out where?"

"Talking about going out, are there any good hang outs where you are?"

"I don't know yet, I really haven't been anywhere, but home and school."

"Oh, don't worry you'll find some."

"I'm not worrying about that, but Madds where were you?"

"When?"

I sighed, this was harder than I thought, "Around six today?"

"Oh, I wasn't home."

"Yeah, so where were you?"

"At six?"

"Yeah, where?"

"Oh... I was out."

"You already said that! Where were you?" I asked again, annoyed.

"I told you out."

"Maddie, I'm not your mother just tell me!"

"Holly, I told you, I was out... what more do you want?"

"What does out mean?"

"Out!" She exclaimed.

"Just where were you?"

"Holly..."

"Don't avoid the question."

"I don't want to tell you over the phone." She whispered softly.

"Are you okay?" I questioned suddenly concerned. Looking around making sure there wasn't anyone listening.

"Yeah"

"Shit, Madds, what happened?"

"Oh, Holly, It was terrible! I wish you were here."

"Maddie what happened?"

"I don't know where to start." She muttered helplessly.

"That's ok..."

"You know Charlie?"

"The jackass? What did he do to you?" My voice came out low and demanding.

"Oh, Holly! I'm such an idiot!"

"No you're not!"

"I just can't bear to tell you, but I need to tell someone."

"Just give me the basics..."

"Remember the Friday before you left? The party? Well, I kind of flirted a bit with Charlie there, but only a bit. I mean I left, as y'know early, because I ended up in a shitty mood, but I didn't stop him flirting with me. And, its... well it has been happening since you left, but I liked it, I mean I liked the attention. I know what a bastard he is, but with you gone and everything, I mean we have the group of friends, but I needed something... Anywho he just was really nice and he was there."

"I know what you mean."

"He even stopped blatantly hitting on me. I thought it was great, I thought we were going to be friends. I mean he acted like one, but today..."

"What happened today?"

"Oh, Holly! I wish you were here!"

"Oh, hun! I do just as much!"

"Today, we were going to swimming at the water hole. At first I wasn't sure, because it was with his friends and stuff and I didn't want anyone to think we were a couple again. But, before school, I realized I had nothing better do that was the best offer I had... So I went. It was right after class was over. Charlie drove, we got there, and some people were already there, his friends of course. I had worn my bikini underneath my clothes, so I really didn't have to worry about changing. But, now I remembered why I didn't like his friends. I mean they all smoked, not that I haven't before, and I'll admit I do smoke on occasion, but some of them are hardcore druggies. And, I realized there was only one other girl besides me, and her lips were attached to a guy, they were openly making out on the grass..."

"What happened next?"

"Well, everything was fine for a bit, it was actually kind of fun. Charlie had gone off with some friends, but I didn't think of it at the time. I just stayed with this guy, one of his friends. We were only talking when Charlie came back. I think he was high on something, because he started acting really possessive. Like that guy, his friend, well, he was pretty close to beating the shit out of him. Soon, things started getting bad. I told him I wanted to go home, but he started saying not yet. Then finally I begged him and he said yes, I was happy, because I thought I got my way. Except, he grabbed my arm and forced me to the car."

"That shithead!"

"Maybe I shouldn't continue."

"No go on..."

"You'd think his friends would stay there, but instead they followed us. They started to fight with him. At that point I really wasn't paying attention. I just wanted out of there. I started side stepping away from them all. One of them noticed and grabbed me. Charlie got furious and told them not to touch me. The guy was still holding me and Charlie was grabbing me. The guy said, so you aren't going share your prize, and Charlie didn't answer, but kept holding me. And, one of the other guys was like we can all take turns. Oh, Holly I feel sick just thinking back..."

"Did they rape you?" I pressed.

"No, but they could have. They all kept touching me. Holly, I never felt so dirty, when I came home I had the longest shower ever, but I still feel so dirty."

"How'd you get away?"

"We heard police sirens; they sounded like they were coming near. And, then they dropped me and fled."

"How'd you get home?"

"I walked..."

"From the water hole, that's really far."

"Not really, it took only thirty minutes."

"Why didn't you get the police?"

"Oh no! Never! I couldn't tell them!"

"Are you going to go to the hospital?"

"No."

"Maddie! You need to."

"No, and Holly you can't tell anyone this ok?"

"I don't know Maddie."

"Promise me you won't."

"Alright I promise. What are you going to do?"

"Hope I never have to face any of them again..."

"And, you're all alone?"

"Yeah..."

"That's just not right."

"I'll be fine"

"You have to go somewhere."

"I can't! Cause, then I'll have to tell someone!"

I looked up, when I heard someone walk in the room. "Holly I need the phone." Danny told me. I shook my head, and tried to shoo him away.

"You can come here." I told her, ignoring Danny's questioning looks.

"Yeah, and what will I tell the school, and even your Dad?"

"I'll figure something else, but you're not staying alone. I don't want to frighten you, but what if it happened again?" I asked her.

"I hope it won't, but Holly I can't run forever."

"So, now honestly tell me you can stay there and feel safe?"

"But..."

"No, buts, I'll call the bus company, usually there are those evening departures, and we might be able to get you one."

"Oh, thank you so much Holly."

"Don't worry, anyhow it's my fault."

"No it's not!"

"I was the one who left you like that."

"You couldn't do a thing about it, Hol. What could you do?"

"I dunno, but I wish was there, I wish I stopped it."

"Thanks, but you couldn't. It was my mistake."

"Look, I'll call the bus company and then I'll get back to you."

"What about your Dad?"

"No worries, k?"

"Ok."

"I'll talk to you soon!"

"Alrighty, bye!" After the words were said, I hung up. Oh, I couldn't even digest what had happened. Poor Maddie and she is all alone. If I were her I'd be scared shitless. How could this of happened? And, I thought my struggle at the party was bad... this, this was just unbelievable.

I looked over at the bewildered face of Danny. "What the hell is going on?" He questioned me.

"Nothing" I replied, looking away from him.

"Oh, Holly, you cannot say nothing! After I hear that, something is definitely up, now what is it?" He asked again.

"Look, Danny nothing is going on, and if it was, it wouldn't be my place to tell you." I started to leave.

I stopped walking when I heard Danny ask, "Is Maddie ok?" He sounded so sincere and worried. I turned to face him, not knowing how to respond. "Is she?" He asked again, in anticipation.

"She will be." I told him. I decided to save time and call the bus company, before talking to Dad. I picked a time for Maddie to leave and quickly called her back to confirm if it was ok with her.

"Hey"

"How are you doing?" I questioned.

"Well... oh Holly I feel like I'm such a pain, I don't want to impose on you..."

"Maddie, you're practically family,"

"I know, but how about I wait and..."

"No such thing. Look Maddie, it's Wednesday night, you'll only be two day early..."

"But, I just feel so bad."

"But, if you don't come here, you'll have to tell someone; because there is no way I'm letting you stay alone."

"Well..."

"Look, I have a great idea!" I gave Danny a sign for him to leave, but he shook his head firmly. "One sec." I told Maddie, putting the phone on hold. "Danny leave the room!" I demanded, clasping the phone.

"Aw, no! Ok, I know you and Maddie are better friends then me and her now, but I still care about her, and if something's wrong..." He concluded, looking afraid.

"You gotta promise what you hear you'll tell no one!"

"I promise."

"Pinky swear?" I held out my pinky and took it with his. "Stamp it?" We pressed our thumbs together, and I nodded. I know it was juvenile, but I felt that needed some sort of promise. "Hey Madds," I said when I took the phone off hold.

"What's your idea?"

"Do you have some cash?"

"Yeah, you know I've been working part time at the grocery store."

"Ok... just pack as if you're coming to stay here k? Tie up any loose ends. Like impersonate your Mom and then leave a voicemail message at school, saying you went on a family long weekend trip. It won't be suspicious unless you've been skipping lots lately, have you?"

"Nope, I've got a perfect record."

"That's good that makes it easier, for the school to accept you not being there. Now, there's a greyhound leaving at nine fifteen sharp, go on that. And, get off at a place called Hartford, Connecticut. Then for Thursday and Friday you can stay at the motel is that ok?"

"Yeah, definitely, as long as I'm not here..."

"Great, call me tomorrow morning k? I'd get you to call me tonight but Dad might get confused, unless you want me to tell him and then you can stay here?"

"No thanks..."

"Ok, gosh Madds I'm going to worry about you so much tonight..."

"I'll be fine... you know what I'll do?"

"What?"

"I'll call your house once I'm safely at the motel, except I'll only let it ring once, and then hang up."

"Good idea. Then when you call me tomorrow morning, around seven, then Dad will be at work. And, then I'll come by after school. Will you be ok during the day?"

"Yeah, don't worry about me. Thanks so much Hol!"

"No problem, we're friends right?"

"Yeah..."

"Well, this is my job then. You better go and pack you only have forty minutes until the bus leaves. How are you going to get to the bus station?"

"I think I'll spurge and call a cab."

"That's a good idea,"

"Thanks again!"

"I can't wait to see you!"

"Same here... better go."

"Bye!" I told her, hanging up the phone. Danny was sitting down on the couch, still trying to grasp everything he had heard.

"Holly is this really serious?" He asked. "I mean shouldn't we tell Dad?"

"Tell Dad what?" Nick questioned coming in the room.

"Nothing, nothing, nothing" I exclaimed frustrated. Nick looked a bit suspicious, but said nothing else about it.

"So, where was she when you first called?" He asked.

"Oh, she was out." I stated vaguely.

"Out, hmm... out where?" He pressed on. I looked at Danny, who just looked back at me confused, and curious.

"Out! What are you guys her frigging mother?" I demanded angrily.

"Sorry, didn't realize it mattered so much, but aren't you curious where she was?" He questioned me. I was, but now I know where she was.

"I know where was..." I mumbled.

"Then why don't you tell me?"

"I don't know why it matters so much; she was only at Amy's house..."

"Amy's?" I nodded. "You can't lie for shit Holly." He stated, laughing.

"I'm not lying!" I protested, even though I knew I was.

"So, if I were to call Amy, she would say Maddie was there?"

"Why do you care so much?" I questioned.

"Well, if she was in any trouble it would be nice to know, wouldn't it?" He explained. I suddenly felt a wave of guilt.

"Yeah, it would be nice to know." Danny commented coldly.

"Just leave me alone!" I shouted, running upstairs to my room. I felt guilty, I know I couldn't have done anything, but nevertheless I felt guilty. Terribly guilty... If only we hadn't moved. I sat silently on my bed, no tears threatened to fall. Which I was thankful for, because I didn't want any signs of weakness.

Someone knocked at the door. And, I heard Dad ask, "Can I come in?"

"Yes." I called through the wall.

"Honey, are you ok?" He asked sitting on the edge of my bed.

"Yes." I stated, not wanting confide in anyone.

"Then what's up?"

"Nothing"

"Nothing, Hol, c'mon I'm not an idiot, anybody could know something happened." He looked at me hopefully.

"Just girl problems," I told him. He looked doubtful, but I knew he wouldn't press on. "No worries."

"Ok, but if anything happens, you know I'm here?" I nodded. And, he gave me a hug. After he left, I sighed with relief. I hadn't realized how exhausted I had become, from the move, and everything else. So, I quickly got ready for bed and fell asleep.

I woke up around one AM, when the phone rang. At first I went to grab it, but then I remembered what Maddie said. So, it was no surprise when the call stopped after one ring. Sighing contently knowing she was safe.

"Who the hell calls at one in the morning and then hangs up?" I heard Nick complain loudly, in the room next door. I bit back a giggle, and went back to sleep. I woke up again at six thirty, and heard Dad down in the kitchen. Knowing he'd be gone by seven, I hurriedly had a shower and got dressed, and went downstairs to have breakfast. The boys were already down there, and all looked at me with caution. I guess my freak out last night was really unexpected. When the phone went I ran for it.

"I got it!" I exclaimed reaching for it.

"Who calls at seven?" Ricky questioned, confused. Danny sat there silently, but I knew that he knew it was Maddie. He seemed to keep an ear peaked up for any tidbits I might let out. But, this time I wouldn't let anything out. I knew it was too late to run up to my room for the phone, that would cause too much suspicions, so instead I grabbed the phone, there in the kitchen.

"Hello"

"Hey!"

"How are you?" I asked.

"Pretty good, oh it feels so good to be here!"

"That's good..."

"What's with the vague comments? Your brothers in the room?"

"Yes."

"So, you'll come by after school?"

"Yes."

"I'm in room seven, k! Thanks for helping me get here. See you then,"

"Have a good day! Bye." I hung up the phone, wishing I could have asked her more about the bus ride and everything else, but knowing that would give it away.

"Who was it?" Nick asked. I looked over to see him and Ricky looking at me curiously, while Danny just looked down at his cereal.

"Yeah who?" Ricky questioned.

"What's with the third degree?" I inquired, looking challenging at both boys. I would have lied about who was on the phone, but truly like Nick said last night, I suck at lying. They would probably have figured out the truth, so avoiding the question was the best idea.

* * *

School went by really uneventfully, except I ate lunch with Kristina and her friends today. My brothers too all had new eating companions. Danny was with this guy, who I recognized from my English class and Ricky was surprising sitting with a girl, a fact that we could tease him with later. Lastly Nick, sat with an older boy who I didn't know, but he look strangely familiar. I just couldn't place him. And then, after lunch, Christopher my partner for the project stopped me.

"Hey Holly," He greeted me; I was surprised he remembered my name.

"Christopher, hi"

"You can call me Chris."

"Sure,"

"So about the project, do you want to meet tonight?" He questioned me. I thought of Maddie and immediately shook my head.

"Sorry, I'm busy."

"That's alright, I figured you would be." He replied. What does that mean? He figured I would be? Huh? "Is the weekend ok?"

"Uh, not really" I told him.

"The guys all already asked you?" He asked me defeated.

"What guys?" I questioned confused.

"They haven't? That's a relief."

"My friend from home is coming to visit me for the weekend. In fact, she's already here, but since part one of the project is due Monday, I guess I could spare an afternoon..." I informed him.

"Tomorrow after school?" I nodded. "Good, you can even bring your friend." He told me, grinning. The warning bell rang.

Smiling I said, "Thanks, I'll see you tomorrow then." I started to walk away; fairly happy with how everything had been going at school.

* * *

After school, it was hard to get to the motel without raising any suspicion. It was practically impossible. I figured I'd take the city bus from school, but Nick wasn't going allow that. He told me he'd drive me to the library, which was my excuse. But, he couldn't drive me, because he'd then find out everything.

"No, that's ok. Don't you want to get home anyway?" I questioned him.

"I can take you." He stated in return. "I'm not letting you go alone, anyhow." I looked helplessly at my watch, knowing Maddie would be expecting me in ten minutes.

"I'll go with her Nick." Danny suggested.

"I can go by myself!" I protested.

"Nope, with Danny or you're not going."

"Fine," So, that how I ended up in from of the motel, with Danny at my side. He seemed happy though, for getting his way and coming along. "You have to wait here." I told him, not wanting to upset Maddie with his presence.

"No way, I want to see her." He said, firmly. There was no way he was letting me leave him there, so with no other choice, I dragged him along to room seven. Putting my fist up to the door to knock, I rapped three times.

"Holly?" I heard a small voice call.

"Yeah Maddie it's me!" I called back. "And, Danny,"

"Danny?" She questioned.

"He had to come; I wouldn't have been allowed to come otherwise-"

"Does he know what happened?" She sounded so scared, I wish she'd just open the door, but I guess it makes sense her being nervous to see Danny.

"Nope," I replied, and waited as she unlocked the door and opened it. I almost shouted in shock when I saw Maddie, it was her alright, she just looked so small. She had some visible bruises; some seemed to escape under her clothes. Some cuts were on her face and arms. She just looked terrible.

"Oh, Maddie!" I cried, hugging her. "Are you ok?" I questioned.

"Yeah" She replied, close to tears. "Come in," She told us, and I almost forgot about Danny who was just standing there in shock.

"Did anyone question you on the bus?" I asked.

"I had some stares, but no one talked to me thankfully... it's so good to see you!" She exclaimed, giving the best smile she could.

"What happened?" Danny asked, finally finding his voice.

"Nothing really..." She shrugged. Obviously Danny didn't believe her, who would though she was standing there bruised and battered. Danny didn't say anything though he just looked angry, not at Maddie though, but at the people who had done this to her, his fists were clenched, and he looked like he was going to burst.

"I wish I could stay here with you, but it's just one more night..."

"Holly, I don't want to go home." She confided.

"Oh, don't worry you don't have to,"

"No, but Holly, I don't want to go home ever! He called again..." I nodded her along, feeling sick to my stomach now. "Today, I called home to see if my Mom called, cause I knew if she had called, last night after I left, or this morning, I'd be in shit right... cause where was I... anyhow the message center said I had a message, I figured it was Mom giving me crap... but it was him... he said I can't hide forever, and that he would find me... oh Hol!" She cried. I gave her another hug, trying my best to comfort her.

"Who is he?" Danny questioned furiously. Maddie didn't answer she just cried louder. I felt so helpless, what do you say in this type of situation?


	3. Lies and Such

* * *

- At Luke's Diner -

"Ah, here is my wife!" Luke exclaimed when he saw Lorelei enter the diner, with her usual bright smile.

"Hey Lukey!" She grinned, across the counter at him.

"There's something I need to tell you." He told her.

"Coffee first!" She requested, sticking out her lower lip.

He shook his head and said, "Just let me explain this first. I should have told you this weekend. Well, it's too late to dwell on it now. You know how Jess was home this past weekend?" He asked his wife.

"Yeah," She replied nodding.

"Well, I didn't tell you the whole reason for his visit." Luke confessed.

"So, why was he here?" Lorelei questioned confused.

"He was confirming the details for his move."

"His move? You don't mean?" She asked incredulously. "But-"

"Yeah, he's living here. He wanted me to keep it quiet for a little while. He now lives ten minutes away, somewhere between here and Hartford, but still here in Star's Hollow."

"So, he doesn't want her to know yet?"

"Well, it's just he knows… Well I told him she was going through a tough spot in her marriage, and he and I both agree he shouldn't be there to threaten anything. He should wait until things get better with them." He explained.

"That was good of him." Lorelei told Luke. "Now can I have coffee?"

"Wait, I'm not finished. So, Jess's children are going to Chilton."

"Ohh, I get'cha! You're afraid that they'll meet by mistake or something?" She asked.

"Well, a bit." He confessed.

"No worries, you old softie! Chilton is a big school, what're the odds?" Lorelei told him, giving him a kiss. "Now my coffee!" She pleaded.

* * *

- The DuGrey Mansion -

Rory Gilmore DuGrey was sitting at the long Dining Room table in the DuGrey mansion. Along with her, were her children Christopher and Julianna, her stepson Andrew, and her husband Tristan DuGrey. There was an awkward silence in the room as they all ate. The only sound heard was the clink of the silverware.

"So, how was school?" Rory asked all the children trying to make conversation, but all she got in return was a couple of mumbled responses. "Anything special happen?"

"It's school." Andrew coolly replied.

"Andrew..." warned Tristan in a stern voice.

"There are a couple of new kids." Julianna supplied, just as desperate as her Mother to have a normal family meal for once. "They came on Wednesday."

"Where are they from?" Tristan questioned, really not caring, but wanting to at least give his daughter a response.

"I don't know. But not Connecticut," She replied.

"I think New York, I'm not sure though. But, they have that sort of accent." Chris told his parents, adding to the conversation.

"How would you know?" Andrew asked his stepbrother.

"I'm doing a project with the girl, Holly." He coolly responded.

"Is that so?" Andrew questioned.

"Yes" Christopher stated. "Why do-"

Julianna chose that moment to interrupt "Anywho, one of the boys is in my homeroom. His name is Ricky." She told them, "Could I go to his house tomorrow?" She asked her parents suddenly.

"No."

"Yes." Both of those responses were heard at the same time. "Why couldn't she?" Rory asked Tristan.

Defending his first response he answered, "She's too young to be going to a boy's house."

"I'm fifteen!" She complained. "Both Chris and Andy were allow to visit girls when they were practically toddlers. Why am I any different?" She demanded.

"Well when you put it that way. But then, cripes Jules, you're my little girl, I don't want you out with boys yet." Tristan confessed.

"Are we done here?" Andrew questioned.

"Yeah, are we?" Chris impatiently asked as well. Tristan looked at Rory who looked back at him.

"Whatever, I guess you teenagers have better things to do, then to sit here with your aging parents." Tristan joked, shooing them away. "As for you Jules, I guess you can go tomorrow... you are growing up awfully fast though."

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" she exclaimed hugging her Father. Julianna happily ran out of the room. And, Rory gave Tristan a smile, and he winked back at her. Tristan started walking towards her, their eyes stayed lock together. Just as he was a foot away, the dining room door opened.

"Sorry for the interruption, but Mrs. DuGrey telephone. It's the office. I tried to tell them you were busy, but they said it was important." Rosemary the housekeeper explained, entering the room and leaving after the message was given.

"We will just have to wait." Tristan promised, giving her a smile.

"Is that so?" She teased. "What for?"

"You'll have to wait and see," He winked at her and left the room, for his study. Passing a family portrait of him, Rory, and all the children he thought for a minute, trying to envision where she'd be placed in the picture.

"I wonder where she is right now." He thought quietly to himself.

* * *

There wasn't much to do when Holly and Danny finally left. I flipped through the channels, but nothing on TV attracted my attention. I felt so lonely, but I didn't want to be any more trouble for Holly than I already was. I felt helpless in that sense. I really wished there was someway I could repay her, but there wasn't anything I could really do. The phone rang and I jumped in surprise, knowing it could only be Holly. I was once again relieved I wasn't at home.

"Hello?"

"Hey Madds,"

"How are you doing?"

"Look, I can't really talk; I'm up in my room now. I finally unpacked and I found my phone, so no more worrying about someone eavesdropping." I sighed in relieve. "I really just called to warn you Danny's coming over there."

"Why?" I asked in confusion.

"I don't know, but ever since we left there this afternoon he'd been trying to find out anything he could from me. Don't worry my lips are sealed. But, then we both decided that we'd come back to see you after dinner, by bus."

"So, you're going to come as well?" I questioned with a smile.

"Not really, I'm sorry Madds. I kind of got in trouble," She confessed.

"What happened?"

"Well, Nick and I both just got in trouble for making fun of Ricky. Dad said we took it too far this time. We so didn't though, Ricky was completely laughing after he had gotten us in trouble. Dad said that I can't go out till you get here tomorrow, and if I went out now then you wouldn't be able to come. I feel really bad!"

"No need to. I hope I haven't gotten you in much trouble?" I asked, not wanting to be more trouble.

"None. Don't worry! But, I got to go, now. Cause, I'm really not allowed to be using the phone."

"Ok, thanks for calling! Thanks, really for everything,"

"No problem. See you tomorrow!" When I hung up, I gave myself a look in the mirror. I looked like hell and Danny was coming. But, then again he had already come. So, he had seen me looking like this. Would he expect answers? I decided to have a quick shower, before he came.

When I finally heard the knock at the door, I had showered and changed. I now looked a bit presentable, but not the best.

"Maddie?" He called. I smiled; deep down I really was happy he had come. Maybe our friendship will begin again. I quickly crossed my fingers and open the door for him to come in.

"Hey," I said softly. He gave me a smile.

"So, since your not completely shocked to see me, I figure Holly gave you a call?" He predicted.

"Right," I replied, grinning. I don't know what I would have done if she hadn't. It would have probably given me a huge shock. This is kind of awkward now, what do I say? Before I had another chance to think, Danny did the strangest thing. He hugged me. At first I was just plain shocked, but I didn't mind. The feelings of his strong arms around me made me feel safe and protected. And, I really didn't want that feeling to leave.

* * *

Maddie's body felt so fragile and light beneath my arms, I was almost afraid when I first went to hug her. I knew it might be odd, considering we hadn't actually spoken this much, besides the party, since we had been twelve. I don't know how I managed to live for four years with the bitterness.

The minutes we hugged for, felt like hours. Finally we separated and we both sat down on the bed.

"It is pointless to ask what happened, right?" I looked at her. She nodded. "You know I'd beat anybody up for you,"

"Thanks Danny. I just can't tell anyone, yet." She told me softly.

"That's okay, remember when we were kids and I fell of my bike and got a big cut. I didn't want to tell anyone that,"

"That was because you were trying to ride with no hands at the time," She laughed.

"I can do it now!" I said in my own defense, happy that I got her smiling.

"We have a lot of old memories don't we?" She sighed. "I remember our first day of kindergarten. We just went there holding hands, not even afraid of leaving our parents, we were together and together we could have faced the world. Or, at least it felt that way," She mumbled.

"We were something else. I still can't believe, how we told the other kids we were going to marry each other, and have babies. They all laughed. But we insisted that we'd be a mommy and a daddy together when we were older." We both laughed, the weird thing was I remembered that day so clearly. I remember exactly what we were both wearing as well. It was scary how well it was committed to my memory.

"That seems very unlikely now." She looked to me. "No offense! I mean we just haven't spoken, well much lately. And, the fact we usually can't stand each other,"

"Stupid wasn't it all," I remarked.

Maddie looked at me suddenly, "Stupid that we had been friends?"

"No, stupid we stopped," I stated.

"Do you ever just want to be a child again," She asked.

"Yeah…" I nodded.

"Things were so much easier," I had a feeling that she was referring to whatever got her here. Not wanting to pry I held my tongue. "Do you watch something on TV?" She asked suddenly breaking the silence.

"Sure," I replied. Maddie grabbed the remote and we both got ourselves comfortable lying across the bed on our stomachs. We were silent for a bit watching some sitcom. I could tell Maddie wasn't interested in it; she was staring blanking at the screen. When the main character delivered the punch line and Maddie still refused to laugh, I looked over at her.

"You know what else I remember?" I asked.

'What?" She looked over at me curiously.  
"I remember third grade, you were quite the hottie," She laughed self consciously. "No, I mean you were the hot topic at the cubbies. Nick would have been in the fifth grade them, and I remember telling him how I hated it when the other boys chased you at recess, and when we had a seating plan and you were assigned next to some other guy. I had asked Nick, what was wrong with me? And, he laughed and told me I was jealous and that was right I was jealous..." She blushed. After confessing that, I didn't care anymore. I wanted her to know that she was constantly in my mind.

"Remember when we had to spend time together, after we had stopped talking?" Maddie questioned, I looked at her from my spot on the bed. "Like how, we went on vacations together?" We both laid there thinking.

"Or, when we were fourteen and your Mom decided to go on vacation, with one of her boyfriends. Then you had to come stay with us?"

"Oh, yeah! I felt like you hated me," She confessed. That was hardly the truth. The truth is I never stopped loving her. Platonically, I told myself.

"And, I thought you hated me." I laughed. "Remember how when we were freshmen in highschool we got stuck with lockers next to each other?"

"Yeah, I thought going to a new school, a highschool, with so many people, I thought for sure we'd never get stuck together..."

"Whenever I was even a tiny bit in your way, when you would be getting your books, you always scream, 'Watch it, Mariano.' That would get me so angry, not from the comment, but how we were so wicked so each other."

"Yeah, you used to always snap at me and say things like, 'Did you forget to take your Midol today?' that I hated!" She told me laughing.

"Remember how when we were kids we couldn't wait for highschool?" I asked her.

"Yeah," She replied in a far off voice. "We thought it would be great, we couldn't wait for all the dances, and even the prom…"

"It was always our Mom's who brought up the prom. Remember how they would always talk about how we'd dress, and how we'd be so cute." She nodded.

"And, then we stopped talking. It was so juvenile wasn't it? I barely remember what it was over? Wasn't it a bunch of little things? Like, I just don't remember fighting over anything specifically. That bugged me, because if it wasn't even worth while to fight over... well, then how come it ruined four years of my life?" She questioned me. I was surprised, but thrilled at the same time. She really missed our friendship that must mean something. We were both silent and all could be heard was the distance talking of the people on TV. We both just staring at each other.

The next thing I knew we were both leaning in for a kiss. The minutes our lips touched each other, I felt electricity I hadn't felt in years. One, that I wasn't even sure existed back when we only kissed rarely. Her lips were just as I imagined, warm and soft and the kiss. The kiss was amazing. It had all the pent up passion, and expectation, all that I had felt in the more recent days. I just wanted to live this moment forever. My hand placed on her hip, tried to pull her closer to me and I felt her arms around my neck pulling me down.

* * *

I couldn't take it anymore. My brothers, my two half brothers fight like crazy. Each brother is from each parent, and for some weird reason they are completely hostile to each other. Right now for example they're fighting over who gets to use the phone, and it's getting pretty heated. Instead of drowning them out with music like I always do, I decided to go shut them up myself.

The minute I left my room I heard, "I had it first!" They sound like such girls! I tried to suppress a giggle, and concentrate on what I came out to do.

"Who are you going to call? It's not like you have any friends." Came the reply. I sighed; sometimes they could be so immature.

"Shut the hell up!" I exclaimed, looking at them both. They both looked over at me shocked. I'm usually a pretty quiet and calm person, like my Mom. That comment was very unlike me. "Look, I'm sick of you two fighting all the time!" I told them, looking from one to the other.

"Sorry, Jules," Andrew said, his face softening.

"Yeah, I'm sorry too Jules." Chris added. They both stood there looking ashamed a bit. I knew I was their weak point; they both didn't like their step parent. I mean Andy always thought, and he still thinks my Mom, Rory ruined his Dad and his Mom's relationship. And, Chris just thinks that my Dad, Tristan is a world class jerk, who was part of the reason Mom broke up with his Dad. So, the only person that Andy and Chris both care about is me. I'm like neutral territory for them, because they both are only half related to me... but still I'm the only person that they have in common that they care for.

Even though my parents got married when Andy and Chris were both young, they still don't like each other much. Chris lived with his Dad, Dean for a lot of his childhood only visiting every other weekend. So, they really didn't have a stable relationship.

Both he and Andy are complete opposites, even in looks. I mean Andy had really light brown hair that is practically blonde; he looks just like Dad did when he was a boy, except Andy has these intense green eyes. Which, he obviously got from his Mom. Then there is Chris who looks like his Father (who I've met only a couple times), he has shaggy dark brown hair, and he has deep brown eyes. So, they are completely opposites. Especially since, Andy is really into hockey, and Chris prefers football. They even both have their own crowds of friends at school.

Both were still looking at me with an apologetic look, sighing I went back to do my homework.

* * *

I couldn't believe I had just kissed Dan Mariano. I just couldn't believe. The phone had interrupted us, but I don't know what would've happened it if hadn't. I mean it just felt so right, Danny and I. But, I still can't shake the feeling of what happened with Charlie and those guys. I mean I know I can trust Danny, I mean if I can trust any guy its Danny. I looked over at Danny on the phone, and blushed. I really like him, not just like.

Hanging up the phone Danny looked at me. "That was Holly. She said she didn't want you to be alone tonight, so she told Dad I was going to be gone the night,"

"Wait, isn't your dad going to be suspicious. What was your excuse?" I asked, while trying to hide the redden colour of my face, which I got just from his gaze.

He laughed, a deep throaty laugh, "I was doing a project with a kid from school," I joined in with his laughter, adding my own exuberant giggle.

"Very believable," I sarcastically replied. But, I guess that's the best he could do, considering he just moved to this town, and he didn't have any friends to use as alibis.

"Well it would be if we hadn't started a new school two days ago. But, Holly actually thinks he bought it. She says, he even made a crack about how I must really like the prep school," I smiled, Danny liking school? Impossible! Or, at least the Danny I used to know. But I think, I mean I know that the old Danny is still in there.

"So you don't mind staying here?" I questioned, trying to hide my happiness. He looked thoughtful for a second before he responded.

"Do you mind?" He asked, turning the question around.

"I'd especially like it... like I'd feel a whole lot safer..." I explained trying not to fidget with my hands, and in the end just sitting on them. He then smiled at me, a real genuine smile, and started to nod repeatedly.

"Great! I mean, at least tonight I can sleep." He glanced away from me, when he realized what he had just admitted.

"Why couldn't you sleep?" I questioned. I already thought I knew the answer, but it seemed too good to be true. I mean a guy actually being worried and lose sleep, because of me? Yeah right!

Confessing he replied, "I was worried. You here all alone? I still don't know for sure what happened to you. And, as much as you think I still don't care for you. Well, I do, and the fact you were battered and beaten and all by yourself, it just... it just didn't seem right." I smiled. He cared about me! Did you hear that? I wanted to shout at the top of my lungs! I hated what happened to me, and I know that it will be impossible to forget. But, if this is the outcome of what happened, I mean Danny being worried about me and caring for me? Well, then this well maybe the hell I went through, maybe it will lead me somewhere better...

* * *

You know how I told Maddie I couldn't sleep last night, because I was worried about her? That was true, hundred percent true. And, tonight I still can't sleep, and not because I'm worried about her. But, because beside me - as cheesy as this sounds, but because right beside me is this amazing girl. I bet you're wondering what romance novel I got that out of, I'll admit it's pretty uncharacteristic, but at the same time it's completely true. She looks like an angel, her hair is scattered across the pillows, and she just looks so peaceful.

* * *

It's finally Friday and I'm thrilled. Well, as thrilled as I can be. I mean no more lonesome motel for me. Although, last night was ok, better than ok, I actually slept the best I've slept in well, a long time, perhaps ever. I mean Danny was right next to me. That was nice, more than nice, it was wonderful. It was the first night since the incident that I didn't have a nightmare. I just felt happy, and lately well that's been a rarity.

Danny left around seven thirty in the morning, that way he was early for school, there he'd meet Holly who brought him his uniform. That morning Danny and I had a conversation, I wasn't looking forward to, but it actually was alright.

"Madds," Stirring I looked up and saw Danny smiling down at me.

"Morning," I mumbled, yawning. Going to get out of bed, Danny gently pushed me back down. Questioning I looked up at him.

"You can go back to bed," He whispered to me, pulling the covers back up around me.

"But, no I feel too lazy... I mean here you are going to school, and I'm just lying here like a slob!" I exclaimed. He chuckled a deep laugh. "It's not funny. I mean it!" I protested, trying to sound serious. Then taking a solemn look I asked, "What do you think of me?"

"What do you mean by that?" He questioned me stunned by the query.

"I mean with me being here a couple days early, I know you don't know the whole story, but you must have put two and two together... what I mean is well do you think I'm a slut?" I looked nervously at him waiting for a response. This was the thought that had ragged on quietly in the back of my mind, since I'd had come to Hartford, Connecticut.

"Why would I?" He again answered back with a question.

"Well, don't you wonder what happened?"

"Yeah," He immediately replied. "I mean obviously I have. I care about you, and well you're well, you're in the state." He waved his hand over my body. I knew he meant the bruises and cuts that were disguising my body, even if they were fading, they were still evident. "But, never, I mean never would I ever think you were a slut!" He stated forcefully. Then more softly he continued. "That's the truth, as much as I want to know what happened, I'll just have to wait and that... that I'll understand."

The next thing I did I still can't believe. It was the most unMaddie thing ever! The comment he just made I thought was the sweetest thing ever. I mean have you ever met a sweeter guy? So, what I did next was I leaned over and kissed him softly, and he wasn't slow to answer back.

Now it's around four, and I'm heading over to the bus station, pretending I just got off the bus. I kind of feel sneaky, but I'm too excited with my new thing with Danny to feel much else then exhilaration. But, then again the whole thing feels kind of strange, not what's happening, but what led to it. I mean what happened back at home. When I'm here, well so far, when I'm here I've been happy. And, I don't want that feeling to go away. I feel like I belong in this town, and as stupid as that sounds, it's true.

I had a hat on low, hoping it would help disguise my bruises. I also had put on an overload of concealer. I was sitting on a bench at the bus station when I heard Holly call my name. I was surprised how good an actress she was! Seriously she should be on stage. When she called me, she really sounded like she hadn't seen me in a week.

"Hol!" I exclaimed, trying to also sound as if we've been separated for a week. We ran towards each other laughing.

"You ok?" She whispered as we hugged. I nodded, looking behind Holly at her three brothers who stood close by. When my eyes reached Danny he gave me a shy smile, which just melted my insides.

"Hey Madds," Nick welcomed, giving me a warm smile, that I returned.

"How's slacker high?" Ricky asked when Nick look away preoccupied.

"The same," I responded, feeling both Danny and Holly concerned eyes on me. Smiling I tried to act as if everything was normal, or at least act like I usually do. Suddenly Nick looked back at me.

"You must have been waiting a while," He said. What did he mean by that? "The last bus from New York was at two!" He finished nodding towards the arrival and departure board. "You playing hooky?"

Lying I replied, "Kind of, but I got my Mom to call in. I mean c'mon this is pretty important, I don't think Holly and I ever been separated this long!" I joked, trying to change the subject.

"Kind of like you and Dan were at one point." Nick murmured more to himself, then to any of us, but nevertheless we all heard. Both Ricky and Holly looking between Danny and I, and we were just trying not to look suspicious.

After a minute of silence, we all followed Nick out to the car. The bright sunlight blinded your eyes when you first stepped out, but then your eyes got accustomed to it. When we reached the car, Nick glanced at all of us, but stopped on me with a stunned expression.

"What the hell happened to you?" He questioned commandingly.

"What do you mean?" I asked confused. There was one bruise across my faces that just wouldn't cover up well. It must not have been too noticeable in the bus station, because of the dimmed lighting.

"I mean where did you get that bruise?" He inquired more gently this time.

"Football," I stated, the first thing that came to mind.

"Football?" He repeated dumbly.

"School got a girls football team! Exciting eh? Yeah... well I'm trying out. I really think I have a good chance!" I grinned, hoping this would convince him.

"Didn't I tell you Nick? Amy's trying out too, that why Maddie was at her house, they were practicing!" Holly included, also getting in on the fib.

"Ohhh..." He didn't look too convinced. I hoped he'd just drop the subject. We all wordlessly got in the car. Good, that was over. New resolution to stop lying and stop staring at Danny!

* * *

Whoa, That was a close one. I mean Nick can sound like a cop the way he's always interrogating people! I wonder if he picked up on something. Obviously he did! C'mon the guy isn't stupid. I wonder what would happen if he found out?

"Holl?" I whipped my head around, and looked to Maddie beside me.

"Yeah," I questioned, finding them all looking at me curiously, even Nick looking through the rear view mirror. "What?"

"You were just out of it! I mean it took me like three calls to get your attention." Maddie looked at me concernedly. "You ok?"

"Yeah, completely," I responded, giving a fake bright smile.

* * *

"So, what are everyone's plans for tonight?" I asked my children, and step son who all had just arrived back from school.

"I am going to Ricky's house, remember?" Julianna said. I nodded in return, trying to imagine how I forgot, especially since I was just told last night at dinner. Surely this is it the sign of middle age. Forty just seemed to be coming so fast.

"What about you two?" I asked nodding towards the two silent boys.

"I got the project with Holly" Chris replied. "Oh, and her friend from New York is visiting so; she has to come too, that's ok right?"

"For sure," Looking towards Andrew I asked, "What about you?"

"I'm just hooking up with some friends, the usual." He said, and surprisingly gave me a small smile, before leaving the room. That made me grin. When Tristan and I married, we knew we each were carrying a past, but we were set that love could conquer all. I mean I had Chrissie and he had Andrew, but we loved each other.

I've only loved three men in my life. My first love was Dean, Chrissie's Dad, that didn't last for obvious reasons. I mean I still love him, but I'm not in love with him. The spark there just faded, and nothing could've stopped it. Obviously one of the other men I loved was and is Tristan. When I saw him again in university, we just connected. Lastly, the man that has been haunting my mind lately was Jess Mariano. I haven't seen or heard of him for like twenty years. I often wonder where he is, and what he's up to.

* * *

"Whoa, look at these houses!" Ricky exclaimed, we were all driving down the DuGrey's street. It was Hartford at its best. The houses, well not even houses mansions, no estates, were all enormous.

"They probably live in the only shack on the street." I stated cynically. Ricky rolled his eyes at me, and continued looking out his window.

"It so reminds me of Lifestyles of the Rich and Famous, you know? The Good Charlotte song?" Holly commented.

"Yeah, but I can't believe you listen to Good Charlotte still!" Maddie laughed.

"What number is it?" Nick asked as they continued along the street.

"Number Five-hundred and seventy-two," Holly replied, reading street numbers, as they passed each property. "This one, up on your left," Nick turned into the driveway.

This house really was something, it was huge. "Not quite a shack is it Dan?" Ricky looked at me jokingly, when we approached the house. I turned around and shot him a dirty look.

"Are we also picking up your girlfriend?" I asked back. Ricky immediately started denying she was his girlfriend.

"You have a girlfriend?" Maddie questioned. "Oh gosh, our little Ricky is growing up!" She exclaimed laughing. I smiled it was good to hear Madds laugh.

"Whoa, check out the car pulling in behind us!" Ricky exclaimed, changing the subject. "I wish I was rich and had a car like that!"

"Ricky, please, you'd be a snob, seriously, it'd go straight to your head!" I told him, glaring at the man in the car driving up.

"What do you have against rich people?" Ricky asked me annoyed.

"They're snobs," I replied.

"That's just a stereotype!" Ricky declared.

"Ok really, who cares? Can someone just go to the door? This man probably thinks we're stalking him or something ok?" Nick stated impatiently.

Holly jumped out of the car, and then announced, "I will. Madds, you want to come?" She asked, looking back at Maddie. Before Madds had a chance to reply, the man from the expensive car, walked up to our jeep, which looked really shitty right there next to his jag.

"How can I help you?" The man asked, with a curious face, as he peered at us all through the window and then back to Holly.

"Hey, I'm Holly Mariano," Holly exclaimed, putting out her hand, which he then shook. Holly has always had a way with people. "I'm here to do a class project with Chris and my younger brother Rick is here to get Julianna." She explained, smiling at the stranger.

"That makes sense. Well, why are you standing out here come in, all of you," He said, extending his invitation to the rest of us in the car. That blew, because seriously I didn't want to do anything this rich socialite told us to. "I insist. You don't have to stay long, just come in for a drink or something." Unfortunately, after that Nick unbuckled his seatbelt and turned off the car engine. I knew I couldn't just sit here by myself; I'd have to go inside.

"I'm Nick Mariano, and these are my two younger brothers, Dan and Rick, and then our friend Maddie." Nick introduced as we all got out of the car.

"Oh, I'm so rude. Sorry. I'm Tristan DuGrey. C'mon in," We all followed him quietly into the house. Which if you thought the outside was nice, this was amazing. "Children!" He called, when we were all in.

* * *

I heard Dad calling us, and since usually he doesn't call us, well I mean all of us at the same time, I was quite curious to see what it was all about. Heading downstairs I found the foyer crowed.

"Ahh, this is Andrew the eldest, and you know Julie and Chris..." My Father smiled at me. Looking at the company, I noticed the new guy Nick, who I had had lunch with the other day, along with two other guys and two girls. One of the girls looked so familiar, it was just strange. I mean I have no clue who she is, but at the same time I felt like I'd known her all my life.

"So, you guys are all around the same age, so why don't I leave you to talk?" Dad stated, leaving the room smiling. Oh, did Dad arrange this? It was actually kind of nice of him, it is really nice how he always wants Julie, Chris and I to hang together. And, he thinks that with another family we could. Well, that was nice, but just way too naïve of him.

The youngest boy and Julie started to talk quietly. Other than that an awkward silence filled the air. Before I decided to say something, the boy spoke to his brother.

"Hey, Nick?" Ricky called.

"Yeah?" He questioned, glad for the conversation.

"Julie and I were kind of hoping we'd be going home. I wanted to show her my CD collection and stuff, so?" Ricky explained, looking at Nick.

"Sure. It was nice to meet you all." Nick told us looking around, and then to Holly. "Holly, what time do you want to be picked up? "

"Uh, I don't know? I mean how long?" She asked looking to Chris.

"I don't know, nine? Ten?"He estimated.

"Ok, so I'll come back at nine, k?" Holly nodded in response.

* * *

I had stayed with Holly at the DuGreys. I owed it to Holly to be with her. This wasn't that bad, I mean this guy Chris was hilarious and made his and Holly's project seem fun. It turned out the older guy Andrew, he, well first off let me tell you, when I look at him I feel as if well, I don't know, but he feels familiar. Anywho, it turns out him and Nick had some classes together, and had even eaten lunch together, so Andrew went home with Nick. So, it was just Chris, Holly, and I left and of course Chris's parents.

"Hey, kids do you want something for dinner?" Rory, Chris's Mom asked us. I was kind of getting hungry.

"Sure," Chris replied. "Are you two hungry?" He asked Holly and me. Both of us nodded.

Another good thing about Chris I forgot to add was that he doesn't ask questions. Not that everyone does, but I mean about the bruises he hasn't said anything.

Heading downstairs, we found the dining room table set for five.

"We go all out." He joked. I nodded, they must be. We were eating with like silver. I looked over at Holly and she just sent me a look of disbelief.

"You must! The most my family ever does is order out, I mean perhaps we'll even set the table, but that's just rarely!" Holly told him with a laugh.

"Me too, I mean I don't even think we own silverware! It's all the plastic stuff from fast food restaurants!" I added. Holly and I looked at each other again, boy, we both felt out of place.

"That how it is when I'm with my Dad at his place. I mean with him, I don't even think we use the table!" Chris told us. So, this guy wasn't his Dad?

"That sounds familiar!" Holly responded. Yeah, that definitely did!

"I hope you are all hungry!" Rory said, entering the room. "Mrs. Macgregor makes a delicious roast."

Holly and I sat there in awe as platter after platter was brought in loaded with food. This was definitely the life, I mean if I could have this? Maybe not, though, money isn't everything, right, it can just buy you everything! But, it can't buy love, sighing I tried not to think of Danny.

"Sorry, I'm late, business call," Tristan, who now I'm figuring is Chris's step dad, said as he came into the dining room and took his seat at the head of the table. I seriously think that I've met him and Andy both before somewhere. But, I just can't figure out where.

The rest of the night from there went uneventful. Chris and Holly finished the first part of the project, which made them both happy. I think they might like each other, or at least are just attracted to one another, because I started to feel like a third wheel. I mean after dinner they started flirting, and I'm not complaining or anything. Just for me it was as awkward as hell, I mean, what am I suppose to do when the two of them our flirting?

Anywho, the point being I just couldn't wait for Nick to pick us up. Not only because I felt like a third wheel, but also because well I was wondering what a certain someone was up too. And, as much as I told myself to stop thinking about him I couldn't!

"That must be Nick..." I declared when the doorbell chimed, at nine o'clock. Agreeing Holly piled her books into her backpack.

"Thanks so much for having us, dinner and everything!" She told Chris grinning.

Smiling back, Chris replied, "Anytime!" I had a feeling he really meant that. Especially, when I caught the wink he gave sent Holly right after it.

"Yeah, thanks it was great!" I added as we left his room and walked downstairs.

"No problem..." Downstairs, Nick was waiting in the hall with the butler and Andrew. Butler, holy cow that sounds weird! I mean who has one? Well, other that all these Hartford families.

"Hey you guys!" Nick greeted. "Did you get everything done?" He questioned. Holly nodded. "Great, well, Andrew and I are going to drop you guys at home and then head out." He explained, nodding towards Andrew. Looking sideways at Andrew, I couldn't shake the familiarity that I had towards him.

"'Alright," Holly replied, to what Nick had said. Nick nodded, and he and Andrew headed back out to the car. I sensed now would be a good time to leave Chris and Holly alone.

"It was nice to meet you! Thanks again!" I told Chris as I followed the older guys out.

"You too," He shouted out after me. Looking back I smiled and waved.

* * *

"I should go, but thanks for everything." I smiled. Turn around, walk outside! What is my problem? As much as I wanted to walk out, my feet felt like they were rooted to the spot.

"It was fun..." He replied, smiling back.

"Yeah, it was fun!" I agreed. Okay, now Holly this is when you turn and leave!

"We should do it again." He declared.

"The project?" I asked confused.

"No, I meant, we could hang out. I mean if you want?" He mumbled the last part in embarrassment. I grinned, he was so cute!

"Definitely!" I replied, mentally kicking myself for sounding too eager.

"Yeah..." And, the next thing I knew we were kissing. And, I was loving it. I mean here is a great guy and he's kissing me! Hearing Nick honk the horn we quickly separated.

"Shit." I murmured. "I got to go!" I told him smiling and running out the door. I'm such an idiot! "Sorry!" I muttered when I got in the car.

"What took you so long?" Nick asked teasingly.

"Nothing," I stated. Usually I don't mind Nick teasing, I mean he does it all the time, but when there's a stranger in the car? I hate it! I know he didn't know about the kiss, I mean how could he? Unless he had like eagle eyes, which he doesn't, so...

"Whoa, someone's testy!" He mocked laughing.

"Hey, how long is Julie going to be over?" I questioned. "I mean wouldn't it of made sense to drop her off, when you picked us up?"

"Yeah it would've made sense, but Ricky and she had just started a movie, coincidence, yeah right. Anyway, we called her place, and Mr. DuGrey said he'd pick her up at eleven," Nick explained.

"Ohhh..." I replied. Looking out the window, I watched the houses go by. I couldn't wait to get home to talk with Maddie about everything. I mean we just had so much to talk about, I only hope we could when we got home.

We drove up into the driveway in silence, except for the classic rock that was playing on the radio that Nick always listened too.

"Thanks for the drive." Maddie told Nick, as she slid out of the car.

"Yeah, thanks," I told him, shutting the door and heading into the house.

Inside we had to be careful when we went in, because Dad was painting the front hall. It had wallpaper on it, but now Dad was painting it a light brown colour, called café.

In a way it was good we moved, because now Dad has all these housing projects, which will keep him busy and not thinking about Mom.

"Hey Dad," I called to him, when Maddie and I entered.

"Hey honey. Maddie long time no see, huh?" He greeted us.

"Yeah," Maddie laughed.

"How'd the project go?" He asked us.

"The project? It went great!" I told him. Maddie and I began to walk out of the room until he called us back.

"Come back here for a sec!"

"Yeah?" I asked questioning, as we both stood in the doorway.

"Madds, what's up with the face?" He inquired.

"My face? What do you mean?" Maddie asked acting like she didn't know what he was talking about.

"The bruise? If I didn't know better I'd say you were beaten!" He joked. Maddie and I both gave a false laugh.

"Oh, the bruise, I'm trying out for the girls football team believe or not!" She replied with a laugh.

"Team sports are such a waste of time, when I was a teenager-"

"Hey Dad, we know, when you were our age you were into reading books, we know!" I told him with a smile. Glad, to have gotten out of one of his flashbacks.

* * *

I didn't hear Maddie and Holly come in, but I was downstairs rooting around in the fridge for something to eat, when I heard Dad stop them to talk. I listened quietly from the kitchen, until they were done and had gone upstairs.

I had no idea how to act in front of Maddie. Well, I did have an idea, an idea that I wanted to kiss and just make out with her, but I had no game plan on how to act in front of Maddie when Holly was there. I wasn't sure if Maddie had told Holly about us, but then again when would she of had time to tell her about us? They hadn't been alone together yet. I decided the best idea was just to go up and talk to the two of them, just be really vague.

Heading upstairs I bumped into Dad in the hall.

"Football, eh?" He mumbled.

"It's support to be game of strategy." I told him, making up some BS.

"Strategy my foot, all they do is clobber one another..." He muttered. I ran upstairs and left him complaining about sports.

To knock, or not to knock? Knock, because even if Holly doesn't get it, she can't complain about me not valuing her privacy. Knocking, I waited for a response.

"Yeah?" Holly shouted. Screwing being polite I opened the door.

"Hey you guys," I said, upon entering Holly's room. Maddie smiled at me, from her spot on the bed, but stopped when she saw Holly's face.

"What do you want?" She questioned demanding.

"Just wondering what you girls were up to," I replied, trying to act cool.

"Because, I'm in a good mood you can stay, but that's just because I feel bad that you aren't doing anything on a Friday night." She told me. Whoa, I must've sounded pretty pathetic for Holly to suddenly be overcome by kindness and let me stay in here.

"You know I canceled all my plans just to spend time with you two!" I told them, smiling brightly. "Ow!" I shouted, rubbing my face where the pillow had just hit me! "This means war!" I warned them.

Later that night, after Julie and Rick's movie was over, Julie had about a half hour until Mr. DuGrey showed up, so all five of us started to play a card game called spoons.

* * *

I was finished the second coat of paint in the hallway. And, by the looks of it, I should do a third tomorrow to make it look more professionally done.

At eleven o'clock the doorbell rang I opened it to find Julie's Father.

"Hey, I'm Jess Mariano, Ricky father." I greeted him as I opened the door.

"Yeah, hey, I'm Tristan DuGrey. Have we met before?" He asked. Looking closer at the man, I knew we had. The question is from where?


	4. Truth, Questions, and Uncle Luke

* * *

Shit, where did I recognize him from? No, he can't be him, can he? Would that mean? Yeah, that was him. I looked up at the man before me and said, "I think we met in the hospital in 1987?"

A look of recognition came on Tristan's face, "Memorial hospital. I remember now. It was summer of '87, August"

"That was where and when my wife, well now ex wife, became friends with your wife,"

"She and I actually never tied the knot, but yeah, they were conjoining rooms, and you and I just sat there on their beck and call. You had twins didn't you?" He asked me.

"Yeah, Danny and Holly, Holly was the one doing the project at your house today." At his shocked face, I commented, "They grow up fast don't they?"

"Well, I haven't seen my daughter in over fifteen years," Holy fuck, if this was the guy who I met in the hospital than doesn't that mean that he's Maddie's father... I mean use your head here Jess, if he was there with Summer and that was the week when Maddie, Danny, and Holly were born. So, fucking shithead he has got to be Maddie's Father!

"You haven't seen your daughter with Summer?" I asked curiously, already knowing the answer.

"Yeah, Summer and I spilt up. Well, things weren't working out; they were hardly ever were working out. We had never really even gotten married so it was just so easy to leave without causing a fuss, I mean we didn't have to have a custody battle or any of that, cause I took our older son and Summer then got my new daughter... God, I wonder how she did, I mean I sent her money and all, but before I spilt we were just living in a crappy apartment,"

"She did fine," I assured him. "After you left she called my wife and I and we helped her to find a house. It took about a year of her saving money, but then our next door neighbours died, so Summer bought the house and moved in. I've been living next door to her, up until last week,"

"So, you know my daughter?" He question anxiously. Oh, fuck, what do I say now? Do I tell him that his daughter is actually in the house? Just answer the question.

"Yeah, she's really good friend with the twins." I replied, not yet telling him the complete truth.

"Is she a good kid?" He questioned me. Shit, he sounded so desperate; maybe I ought to tell him. But, how could a guy who knew he had another daughter in the world never go to see her?

"She grew up fine." I told him, inside fighting an inner battle of whether he should know that she hadbeen at his house tonight, and is now only a room away. Is it my place to tell him? But, then if I tell him then Maddie will find out the truth, and can I do that? We both stood there in silence, he probably thinking of what his daughter has become, while I stood there deciding whether I should meddle in their lives or not.

The silence was broken when Julianna stepped into the entryway, "Hey Dad, how long have you been here?"

"Just a few minutes, Mr. Mariano and I were just getting reacquainted; we met a long time ago." He told her, smiling at me.

"Whoa, That's cool, what a small world eh? Where did you know each other?" She asked him, looking at him curiously. Tristan began mumbling something or other, not even sounding coherent

"Hey, Mr. DuGrey," Ricky greeted as he came to stand in the doorway.

Obviously happy he got out of the hot seat, he smile greatly at Ricky, "Hey Ricky, what did you guys do?" He questioned.

"Watched a movie then we played cards..."

"Yeah, who won cards?" Tristan asked, glad the attention was off him.

"Maddie, she's really goodat cards." At the questioning look that was on his face, Ricky figured that Tristan didn't know who Maddie was. "She's our old next door neighbour, she's just here visiting-"

"Oh, she was the one that was at our house with Holly?" He questioned Ricky, but was looking directly at me.

"Yeah, that's Maddie," Ricky said smiling.

"Hey bud, why don't you walk Julianna out to her car?" I suggested to Ricky, glad when he and Julianna left.

"I saw my daughter tonight? That was her?" He asked me smiling, obviously in some sort of happy fantasy.

"Yeah, I was going to tell you I just didn't know how," I told him, trying to explain myself.

"Don't worry, oh, I'm not sure if I've ever been this happy, I mean, do you think Summer and I could renegotiate this custody thing, I mean I really want to see her, and to have her live with me. I mean that be great."

"Yeah, Summer's pretty understanding, you could probably talk to her about it, but I'm not sure if she'll want to spilt custody. What, I mean is that Maddie's all she has." I explained to him.

"Summer never got married?" He asked me startled.

"While, she's been close, I mean there have been more men at her place than at a Yankees game, but she has never really settled down."

"Oh," He said sounding dejected.

"Don't worry you and she could probably settle something." I said, trying to raise his spirits. Then speaking honestly I continued, "But, Tristan, Maddie might wonder why you've known about her, her whole life and never done anything."

"I th-" Tristan quickly stopped talking when we heard people enter the room.

"Hey Dad?" I looked to the door to see Holly and Maddie. "We were wondering if we could go on a food run..."

"Why? We have food." I replied.

"It's hardly food." She retorted.

"Yeah, Jess, please!" Maddie begged.

"Yeah, c'mon Jess." Holly pleaded.

"What did you just call me?" I asked her.

"Jess," She repeated grinning.

"It's Dad to you." I told her, hating it whenever she called me anything but.

"Maddie gets to call you Jess." She complained.

"Yeah, but I told Maddie to call me Jess," I shot back. "Anyway girls, we have a guest, you've already met Mr. DuGrey haven't you?"

"Hi." They both said together, still looking at me.

"No, puppy dog looks!" I argued. That was my weak side. How can I say no to that? "Look, girls I would let you, but you can'tbe driving without an adult, you only have your G1, and I can't leave because I have to finish up here-"

"I can take them." Tristan supplied eagerly.

"Thank you!" Both girls cried.

"Wait, we cannot just impose on you," I told them.

"No, that's alright. I want to," I insisted he told me grinning.

"Sure, I guess then Julianna and Ricky can come back inside for a bit."

* * *

I had always known I had another daughter somewhere out there. But, I never thought, I never dreamt that she would come to Connecticut. I mean, as much as I wanted to see her, when I do I have to explain all this junk to Rory. I mean she knows I have another daughter, I think I told her. I looked in the rearview mirror back to Maddie, I wanted to just look at her and see what features of mine she had, or what she had gotten from Summer.

"So, where do you girls want to go?" I asked the girls.

"Any grocery store is fine thanks" Holly replied.

"I'm just trying to think of the nearest one." I told them as I stopped at the stop light.

"Yeah, I know we live in the boonies. It probably would be better to go into Hartford for the grocery store, because I highly doubt that the only grocery store in Stars Hollow will be open this late." Holly reasoned.

"That sounds about right," I laughed, as I turned down the road leading to Hartford.

"So Maddie where are you from?" I questioned, hoping not to sound too curious.

"New York, Manhattan," She told me grinning.

"Nothing like this then," I said, as we passed a field of cows.

"Nope, in New York for fun you go out clubbing, while here you must go out cow tipping!" She said laughing. I hoped she had never gone out clubbing. Now that I knew my daughter, well knew of her, I wanted to protect her from everything out there.

"Hey, I haven't done that yet, but want to go tomorrow?" Holly joked, looking back at Maddie from the passenger seat. She had called shotgun on the way out to the car.

"Cow tipping is a serious offense," I joked. Turningserious againI asked, "Your parents don't mind you coming up here?" I looked to Maddie, already knowing what she wouldsay in reply.

"My Mom doesn't," She replied.

"What about your Dad?" I questioned knowing I was going too far, but not being able to help myself.

"He could care less. He left when I was born." I gripped the wheel tighter. What did I expect her to say? I had asked for this answer. I just hadn't known it would hurt so much.

"Maybe he did it for the best," I reasoned, hoping to get her understanding.

"Yeah, because not ever having a father and having my Mom cry every night for ten years is totally for thebest," She told me bitterly. "It's doesn't matter though, I got over,"

"He probably has a good reason though," Holly said before I could. I smiled at her sitting next to me. Little did she know that I was Maddie's father.

"Yeah, well I do still want to meet him and all. I just tell myself other things so that if he ends up being a jerk. Then I'm ready for it,"

"That seems logical," I replied. "How is your Mom doing?"

"She's perfect. She paints and travels a lot so she's happy now," I thought of Summer and remembered her love for painting and how she had dreams of traveling everywhere.

"Do you travel with her?" I asked Maddie,

"Not during the school year." She replied. "She doesn't travel that much then anyway,"

"What? She's barely ever home!" Holly commented laughing.

"What does that mean?" I asked them.

"Summer is never home, and if she is she's out with god knows who." Holly stated.

"Is that true?" I asked Maddie.

"Yeah," She nodded.

"Does it bother you?" I questioned her.

"It didn't before, I mean what teenager complains about having the house to herself? It just recently started to get annoying.," She said. Something had happened any idiot could know that. Looking back at Maddie, I again looked at her bruised and beat face I immediately wanted to know what had happened to my baby girl.

"I don't want to sound nosy or anything, but what happened to your face, I mean what's with the bruises?" I inquired. Holly looked back at Maddie worried.

"Oh, I was just trying out for the school's girlsfootball." She stated.

"What position?" I questioned. I knew she was lying and I wanted to catch her or at least make her squirm.

"I'm just trying out, but I want to be... well I don't really know yet," She was just making shit up now. But, not wanting her to feel more uncomfortable or hate me for my questions I decided to let that one go.

"Here we are." I said as we pulled up at the supermarket.

"Thanks," Both girls said in unison as they got out of the car.

"We'll be quick." Maddie said before shutting her door.

"That's alright take your time," I told them, turning on the car radio.

* * *

"Weird..." Holly whispered to me, on our way into the store.

"Junk food?" I questioned, ignoring her earlier comment. I had found it just as weird, but didn't want to think about it, especially when I felt such a familiarity with Mr. DuGrey.

"Of course!" She replied, grabbing my arm and leading me to the junk food section. On the way we noticed a rather obese woman line up behind a register with a bunch of junk food.

"Or not," I said, leading her back to the fresh fruit section.

"Yeah, let's go healthy," She agreed.

"Fruit?" I asked.

"Of course!" She told me, grabbing a basket. We grabbed everything we needed and hurried to a cashier. The car ride back was pretty quiet considering the conversation on the car there. We just really listened to the radio.

* * *

"Thanks for the ride Mr. DuGrey" I said, once we reached our driveway.

"Yeah, thanks very much." Maddie added as we got out of the car. Looking at both of us Mr. DuGrey smiled.

"Anytime. You girls remind me of my youth." He told us with a laugh, as we all got out of the car.

"Well, thanks." I said, as we turned to head inside.

"See you two around," He waved as he leaned against his car waiting for Julianna to come outside. On our way inside we passed both my Dad and Julianna heading out. I wondered what Dad had been talking about with Mr. DuGrey earlier and what he was doing now going to talk to him. Maddie and I looked at each other confused as we saw Dad and Mr. DuGrey talking like old friends, while Julianna got in the passenger seat.

"Finally, it took you girls forever!" Danny said when we walked in the kitchen where he was sitting with Ricky.

"Yeah, we're hungry." Ricky proclaimed, when he looked greedily at the grocery bags.

"These are not for you, Maddie and I happened to spend our own cash on groceries, you want some, then you're going to have to cough up some dough," I told him, as I dropped the food on the counter.

"How much?" He asked. I looked over at Maddie who was grinning beside me.

"I don't know. Hmm,perhaps twenty dollars?" She joked.

"No way, what kind of food did you get anyway?" He questioning, searching the bags. "Gross it's all chick food, nevermind, I'm not the hungry anyway." He told us, retreating out of the kitchen.

"Hey, Holly can I talk to you?" My Dad asked anxiously coming in the kitchen. I tried to rack my mind to think if I had done something wrong, I mean my Father never really sounded that serious unless something was wrong. Now, he just stood there looking restless.

"Sure, Maddie, I'll be right back." I told Maddie as I put the last of the groceries away in the cupboard.

"This might take a while," My Dad said, looking at me. I couldn't tell if it was a look of despair of disappointment. I don't think it could have been a look of disappointment, I mean what had any of us done wrong? Unless he found our about what happened to Maddie, but how would heoffound out?

Interrupting my train of thought, Danny broke in, "I'll keep Maddie company, there's something I've been meaning to show her in my room." He reassured me. Looking at Maddie she gave me a smile, that I knew meant she would be fine. Then, before I even had a chance to object or ask what he was going to show her, he had led her out of the kitchen.

"Ok, Dad what do you want to talk about?" I asked him, curious as hell.

"Not here, c'mon lets go to my office." Leading me out of the kitchen, to his office I was suddenly worried. What could this be about? I mean how serious is this?

"I have to tell you something." He mumbled as he sat down behind his desk, and nodded for me to sit opposite him. I sat down, not that he really noticed; he was looking frantically around his desk.

"Dad, what's the matter?" I asked, I tried to hide my fear and worry, but it was hard my Father had never seemed this eccentric before. He was muttering under his breath, and now started digging through the drawers in his desk.

"Ah, I knew I left these here..." He murmured as he pulled out of pack of cigarettes. With shaking hands he tried to light the cigarette in his mouth. My Father hadn't smoked in over eighteen years. He had quit right before my Mom had Nick. He didn't want his children to get his second hand smoke, but what was he doing now?

"Dad?" I questioned again, looking at him as if he was a stranger.

"Holly... I found something out today that is a shocking, and the thing is I don't know, if it's my place to tell, I mean so he told me, but it's not my secret to know, but she has to know..." He stopped to take a drag from his cigarette.

I looked at him confused. "Dad you aren't making any sense," I stared at him as if he was out of his mind, what was he trying to say?

"Look, Holly, I know someone, who doesn't know who her Father is, and I found out today, but is it right for me to tell, I mean isn't it her Mother's place?" He asked me. My eyes widened, could this mean?

"Maddie?" I asked. My Father suddenly nodded. "Who?" I asked. "Not... Mr. DuGrey?" My Dad looked at me, and I could tell I was right.

Getting up he went to stub out his cigarette on the windowsill, wiping off the ashes, he tossed the extinguished cigarette in the trash.

"I need an ash tray" He mumbled. Sitting back down, he lit another cigarette, and looked straight at me. "You want the story?" He questioned, I nodded. Sighing, he exhaled and began, "I met Tristan DuGrey back in 1987 in the Hospital. You know how yours and Maddie mothers had been friends, well they met in the hospital, we all met in the hospital. Tristan and Summer weren't married however, although they did have another son..."

"Andrew," I breathed.

I nodded for my Father to continue, "Well, they didn't always get along, so after they were out of the hospital they chose to spilt up and Tristan took Andrew, and Summer got Maddie. That way they didn't have to fight over custody. Tristan moved back to his hometown of Hartford... and well you know what happened to Summer." I was shocked, holy crap how often did this kind of shit happen?

"Does Tris- I mean Mr. DuGrey does he know?" I questioned.

"Yeah. I feel so bad though, I should have known; I can't believe it took me so long to catch on. It's just that I had only seen Tristan in the hospital for the four days we were there. We became great friends, but then he and Summer spilt. So, he had just become some asshole- well that's what your Mother and Summer called him,"

"Are you going to tell Maddie?" I questioned him. This could change her life. I mean, wow.

"I don't know, I mean that's why I talked to you, what, I mean, how could I? Is it even my place to tell her what about Summer?" He wondered out loud. I shrugged this was a hard situation, but I knew Maddie would want to know.

"What does Mr. DuGrey think?" I asked, trying to figure out the situation.

"He wants to have a family with her, he wants her to live with him. But he has no idea how to tell her, he left that in my hands, cause I know her better. It's a tough job." He sighed, putting out his second cigarette and pulling out a third.

"Don't smoke Dad," I whispered. Looking at me, he put the cigarette back in the package smirking.

"Who would have thought," He mumbled the rest of it to himself smiling. "Anyway, Tristan said, if I felt it wasn't my place to tell her, he would tell her... I don't know how, but he has invited us over for dinner tomorrow, all of us,"

"So, are you?" I asked him, overwhelmed over all I had just learnt.

"Not tonight, it's too late. I'll sleep on it perhaps I could tell her before we went so she's cool with it before we get there. I mean I just don't want her to lash out." He confessed, looking down at his hands.

"Maddie's not the kind to lash out, but whatever, can you just tell me before you tell her if you are going to? Just so I know?" I asked.

"For sure, thanks sweetheart." He got up and came around and gave me a hug. I was glad he had returned to his normal self, maybe he had just needed to tell someone. "Tomorrow, I'm going to Star's Hollow to see my uncle, do you want to come?" He questioned, as I was leaving.

"I'll see. Thanks, for telling me Dad." I told him before I left the room. He smiled at me, from where he was now leaning against his desk. He still looked a little antsy, but maybe that was for another reason. Running upstairs I didn't know how I was going to face Maddie knowing something like this. I mean how could I not tell her? I went into my room to find it empty, remembering that Danny was showing Maddie something in his room I went down the hall to his bedroom. The door was slightly open, kicking it the rest of the way I noticed Maddie and Danny kissing.

"Shit!" I shouted, covering my mouth. I couldn't believe I had just shouted out loud. I couldn't believe Maddie and Danny were now lying together. At my exclamation they both jumped off the bed and stood apart. "Sorry! Dad and I just finished talking," I told them as I went to shut the door.

"Wait, Holly!" Maddie called after me. Turning around I saw her pleading eyes looking at me. "Don't be mad, I mean I know I should have told you before I just didn't- well I just didn't know how," She whispered the last part.

"I'm not mad." I told them honestly. I wasn't I wasn't feeling anger now; I was just shocked I mean first that and now this.

"You're not?" Maddie asked me surprised.

"Of course not, if anything I'm happy; I mean we all wanted you guys back together since the day you spilt!" I told them, reassuringly.

"Thanks." Danny said with a smile as he came forward to stand beside Maddie. That one word made me feel better. I had done the right thing, I wasn't going to be like a stupid friend and get all upset now just because Maddie and my brother were caught kissing, I mean they're were together before we became friends. I don't have the right to be mad.

"I'll leave you guys alone." I told them with a smile.

"No, that's alright. I've had enough of him." Maddie joked with a smile.

"Thanks!" Danny said sarcastically. "No, go ahead you girls go gossip, anyway I'm pretty tired, I'm just going to hit the sack,"

"Night!" I told him heading off to my room, knowing Maddie would follow in a minute. I quickly got in my pajamas, just as Maddie came in grinning from ear to ear.

"So?" I questioned, sitting down on the bed. "When did this new development occur?" Giggling Maddie sat next me. Inside I was happy, I was really happy for Maddie and Dan, especially cause of what just happened with Maddie. We sat there talking and laughing until we were both too tired to keep our eyes open.

* * *

Later that night, I lay in bed sleepless. My head was spinning, what was going to happen. Maddie was now incredibly happy, but what would happen when she found out about her Dad? But, it be a good thing right? She could move in with him, and we could go to school together! Quietly I got of bed, careful not to make any noise, I needed some air. I hurried down the stairs and was heading out the front door, when I heard a noise.

"Holly?" Nick questioned. I looked behind me and saw Nick come out of the kitchen. "Where are you going?"

"I needed some air. What are you doing downstairs?" I asked him curiously.

"Came down for a snack." He told me. We both headed into the kitchen, where I could see that Nick had been eating a sandwich. Grabbing myself a container of ice cream and a spoon I sat in the kitchen stool next to where he now sat.

"Depressed much?" He asked, when he noticed my food choice.

"Confused," I stated, opening the ice cream.

"About?" He pressed me.

"What would you do if you knew something about a friend that she or he didn't know and it wasn't your place to tell them?" I questioned him, licking my spoon of ice cream.

"What do you know about Maddie?" He asked. Nick had always been able to read me well, sometimes better than Dan, especially when my good twin and I weren't getting along.

"Her Dad," I said, while I got up. "I feel sick, damn, why am I eating this stuff?" I mumbled, as I put the ice cream away and my spoon in the sink. Nick was just sitting there in shock.

"Her Dad?" He repeated dumbly, still staring at me.

"Dad knew her Dad, and well he lives here. In fact you know him too, Andrew's Dad, actually Andrew himself is Maddie's brother." I told him, as I searched the fridge for something out to eat. Nick just continued to stare at me. "Y'know Andrew the guy you were just out with?"

"Yeah, holy shit. That is weird. He did seem familiar, too familiar. What are you going to do?" He questioned me. I shrugged my shoulders giving him a helpless look. Shutting the fridge I walked back and sat on the stool.

"I have no idea." I mumbled, as I put my head in my hands.

"You have to tell her," He told me. I looked at him and nodded. I had to tell her, well I had to tell Dad to tell her. She had to find out from us. I don't know how long Nick and I just sat there thinking until we went up. I knew that tomorrow we'd have to tell her.

* * *

I couldn't believe how in just two days my life went from terrible to amazing. I really don't ever want to go back to New York; I mean I am seriously dreading the end of this weekend. Not only that, but I am seriously contemplating hiding out here, now I know that doesn't sound logical, I mean it seems like such a stupid idea, but I think I'd like it.

Last night I heard Holly get up, I was tempted to follow her, but I knew that she wanted to be by herself, but why? I know she said she was happy and all about Danny and my newfound relationship, but is that the truth?

"Hey Madds, can I talk to you?" She asked me, coming into the bedroom. I nodded; I had just finished getting dressed. Holly had been up earlier, but had insisted that I stay in bed, on account she was just going to discuss something with her Dad.

"Sure," I said a bit unsure of what we were going to talk about.

"Let's go downstairs," She suggested leading me to their living room. I was now confused, because if she had wanted to just speak with me, why couldn't we just talk in her bedroom?

"You ready?" Jess, her father asked as he entered the room. What were we talking with him too? Now this was weird? What did they have to say?

"Yeah," Holly answered, sounding a little unsure herself. But nonetheless she sat down, and signaled for me to do the same.

Before I could stop myself I asked the question that was playing in my head, "Um... do you mind if I ask-"

Interrupting me Jess finally spoke, "Look Maddie, I have no idea how to approach this subject or how I am suppose to tell you what I have to, I only know that you should know and well."

"Go on..." I pressed, wanting to know what was so important.

"Yesterday I found out something shocking... I found out something that well, doesn't pertain to me, but it does to you..."  
Interrupting I questioned, "You found out about?" I was so worried he had found out what had happened back home in New York or that he had discovered that I actually didn't come on the bus on Friday, but actually on Wednesday.

"I don't know how to say this so I'm just going to come right out and say it. Maddie I found out about your Father, I know who he is." Jess finished. My whole world seemed to stop at that moment. My father? The guy who had deserted my mother and I? It seemed so unreal? I had wished for this my entire life. I had always wanted to meet him, but then I remembered a couple years back I completely changed my mind, because I saw that stupid movie with Britney Spears, Crossroads I think it is, anyway, in that movie she goes looking for her mom and when she finds her well she doesn't exactly have her arms wide open, not only that but she has new children and a whole new family. That was my biggest fear that my Dad had moved on and forgot about me.

"Madds, are you alright?" Holly asked me, she and Jess were both looking at me with concerned eyes.

"Yeah, I'm fine. This is just... whoa; I'm mean it's just so unbelievable," I smiled at them. "I mean I always knew I had a Dad, but I never thought that this day would come. Jess, does he know?" I questioned. This was when I found out whether my father actually wanted me back in his life or didn't care.

"Yeah, he knows." Jess replied. "He's happy too, what I mean is he wants you to live with him." He told me. My Father wanted me! I could scream with happiness. He actually wanted me in his life.

"How'd you know he was my father?" I asked, looking up at Jess.

"We had met before, a long time ago back when Summer and Paige were in the hospital together; you know when you and the twins were born?" I nodded, I had heard the stories of when our Moms had become friends, and I just hadn't known my Dad was there then too.

"Who is he?" I questioned finally, curiosity getting the better of me.

The moment of truth, "Tristan DuGrey" Jess stated. I nearly fell over backward off my chair, Mr. DuGrey was my father? Holy shit! No wonder he seemed so familiar.

"He wants you to live with him in Hartford." Holly repeated, unsure of whether I thought all this was good or bad. They both looked at me, I knew they were waiting for me to say something, but I had no idea what to say, what do you say after you just found out who your father is?

"Thanks for telling me..." I told them smiling. I wanted them to at least feel that they had done something right. "I mean, I'm glad I heard it from you guys..."

"Are you alright?" Jess asked me, looking at me worried. I nodded in reply. I hope that when and if Mr. DuGrey and I ever get a father daughter relationship, I seriously hope it will be like the one Holly and Jess have. "I was going to go to town, to see my Uncle. Do you girls want to come?" He asked. Holly looked over at me.

"Sure." I replied. I really wasn't sure if I wanted to go, but I knew Holly wanted to go, and I didn't want her not going on my account. And, I was hoping that if I went, I'd be keeping busy and the perhaps I'd forget what I just learnt. Because no matter how much I wanted to find out who my Father was, well Mr. DuGrey has a whole new family, I mean he has... wait a second if Andrew is Mr. DuGrey's son and he is older than me, then is? "Is Andrew my brother?" I asked Jess.

"Yeah, he's was also Summer's child. You see when you're parents spilt up they weren't married, so instead of having a custody battle and such, your Father took Andrew and Summer got you. So, it has never been that your father deserted you." He reassured me. I was wrong, I mean for my whole life I thought my Father had walked out of me and my Mom, but he never did. Right now if I was mad at anyone it probably was my mom, I mean for all these years she led me to believe that my Dad hadn't love me or wanted me. Interrupting my thoughts Jess broke in,

"And, Julianna is your half sister." I guess I'm no longer an only child.

* * *

I was glad now that we had told Maddie, I mean she really needed to know. And, the fact that she told us that she was happy to hear it from us just seemed to add. Anyway we just parked and were heading into my Uncle Luke's diner. Since, all the kids had decided to come with me we had to squeeze four in the backseat.

"Hardware store?" Danny read confused.

"I thought you said he ran a diner?" Holly questioned, looking at me.

"That is exactly what I thought when twenty years ago I showed up on his doorstep." I recalled. All these memories of the past of my adolescent were now coming back to me. I didn't want to have to face them, but I knew I had waited far too long. And, not only that, but I hadn't told Holly and Maddie exactly what Tristan had told me. You see I left out one detail; it's only one minor detail however. It is that Tristan new wife, Maddie's step mother is my old girl friend. And, it's not like it was some short fling or anything I really loved her. That is one of the reasons that I needed to see Luke.

"Hey Luke!" I called walking into the diner. It was practically empty, but then again it was only like eleven o'clock, too late for breakfast, too early for lunch.

"Jess, didn't think I'd see you today." He replied, waving to me from behind the counter. Watching as all the kids trailed in behind me. "Are these all your children?" He questioned.

"That's Nick, Holly, Danny, and Rick, and that's Maddie Holly's friend." I introduced nodding towards each kid, while, they all mumbled a word of hello. "Kids this is your great Uncle Luke..."

"Is it true you're also Julianna's grandfather?" Ricky asked, seemingly worried. I looked over at Maddie to see if she had a reaction considering what she had learnt earlier today, but she just stood next to Holly quietly.

"Well, technically only her step grandfather." He replied. Relief washed over Ricky's face.

"That's good, cause you know if you were I'd hate to like someone I'm sorta related to." He explained, blushing after he realized he admitted to liking her.

"Ricky likes Julianna!" Dan teased.

"Look how about you kids go explore the town, I have to speak with Luke alone." I told them, hoping they would all go find something to keep them occupied.

"Dad? Are you kidding?" Holly questioned.

"Yeah, Dad, you're dumping us in practically the middle of a field and expecting us to go entertain ourselves?" Nick asked. All my children and Maddie were looking at me as if I were crazy. I had to remind myself that they were from New York, the big city and were not used to such a small town. It almost reminded me of when I first came to Stars Hollow.

"It's not that small!" Luke said defending the town.

"It's not that big either," Danny mumbled. The rest of the kids laughed.

"Can't we stay here?" Holly asked.

"We'll be quiet." Ricky added.

"You won't even know we're here." Maddie put in.

"Look Jess, don't worry about it, I'll have Caesar whip them up some food, and you and I can talk." Luke suggested. I looked at the kids uneasy. The fact was I didn't want them to over hear what I had to talk to Luke about.

"Sounds great, I'm hungry!" Ricky said, rubbing his stomach and taking a seat at the closest table. The rest of the children agreed that they were all hungry as well and sat down at the table.

"Thanks." I grinned at Luke. Things hadn't changed. He was still helping me out in everyway he could, but now I knew to at least thank him.

Smiling Luke replied, "So what did you want to talk to me about?" He asked, leading me to the counter. I didn't know where to begin, I figured I should at least start off by telling him about Maddie and Tristan, and while I was at that I might as well make him swear not to tell Lorelei his wife. For she was Rory's mother and I wanted her to at least hear about Maddie from Tristan.

After explaining to him how I had known Tristan, and how we had come to find that he was Maddie's father, Luke then just looked at me in shock.

Finally he questioned, "So, that is her over there?" I nodded and we both looked to where the children were sitting, and then to Maddie. "Funny, you can almost see him in her, bone structure." Luke said.

"Yeah, I can't believe I hadn't noticed it before." I replied, looking away from the table. "We're going to dinner there tonight." I told him, hoping for it to just blend with the conversation.

"At Rory's?" He asked.

"Yeah, I know I told you that I didn't want to have to see her, but I can't not go, I mean Tristan invited me in the hope that he and Maddie will get closer, and he also said he hopes we can become better friends again. But, shit, I mean I have no idea how to face her..." I confessed. Luke looked at me with pity in his eyes.

"Well, all I can say is at least you have the upper hand y'know? She has no idea you're living here, yet alone coming to her house. " He told me.

"I'm going to completely freak her out though, I mean I don't want to start a scene in front of everyone and I really don't want to hurt her by coming back." I whispered, looking around the diner, hoping no one could hear.

"Look, y'know if it bothers you so much call Tristan and tell him that you and Rory were once involved, then he can decide whether dinner is not a good thing or whether it is. And, if he decides that dinner is still on then he can at least tell Rory the name of the dinner guest, and then she'll be prepared. I mean for all we know she might already know, the children might have told her your last name." He reasoned. That sounded like a good idea, I would have to call Tristan when we got back home.

"Thanks Luke, I mean I wish I could repay you for all the help you gave and are giving me..." I smiled. "Who would have thought this day would come?" I questioned jokingly.

"Not me." He replied, laughing. "So, tell me more about your children." He prodded. We talked for about an hour longer about the city, Paige, and the kids. Eventually the kids got bored, and came and joined in asking Luke to tell them old stories of my adolescence.

"Your Dad once stole a garden gnome." Luke admitted.

"A garden gnome?" Danny asked incredulously. Shaking my head, I covered my face with my hands.

"Yeah, cripes, I found it in the closet!" Luke laughed. "And, that's not all he hid in the closet..."

"What else?" Ricky questioned curiously, all the children were on the end of the seats, intently watching Luke.

"C'mon Luke, they don't need to hear this." I told him.

"Aww c'mon Dad!" Holly pleaded.

"Yeah Jess, it won't hurt!" Luke said trying to convince me. I shot his a smirk, silently telling him he'll regret all the later. Nonetheless he continued, "I once found a girl in the closet. Your Dad just seems to shove everything in there!" He joked. The children all laughed, looking at me in disbelief. Unable to think I was once their age and not the perfect kid I had them believe.

When we got home I called Tristan warning him I had told Maddie and that she seemed alright. He was ecstatic that she wasn't running home crying or anything. I then told him that when I was a teenage I had dated Rory and that it hadn't exactly ended on a good note. He assured me that he still wanted us over for dinner and the he would mention my name in front of Rory to prepare her for what to expect.

So all was good, or at least it seemed it was. We'll just have to wait till tonight to see how everything goes.


	5. The Dinner, Family and Going Home

* * *

That night before we all piled into the car to go to the DuGrey's for dinner, Dad took Nick, Ricky, and I aside to tell us some news. And, were we surprised. He told us how it turns out Mr. DuGrey is actually Maddie's Father we couldn't believe it. I mean it was just so weird. All I kept thinking was is Maddie okay? I mean this kind of information is so life changing, and I just wondered how she was taking it. Dad had gone to gas up the car before we went, so I still had time to talk to her before we had to leave. Ricky, Nick, and I were now watching TV in the family room, but I'd hardly think they would notice if I left. After searching for Maddie on the lower floor I was about to go upstairs when I saw her walking down the stairs. 

"Maddie," I called quietly. She looked at me confused.

"Yeah?" She questioned, reaching the bottom step.

"Can we talk?" I asked, yearning to touch her, but knowing I shouldn't when any second Dad, Nick, or Ricky could come see us.

"Sure." She replied, still with the confused look in her eyes. I heard Nick get up from the couch in the other room afraid he would find us talking; I pulled Maddie with me into the closet. "Um... Danny?" she whispered, when the door was shut.

"Sorry I just don't want anyone to hear us," In the dark I barely made out a nod of agreement made by Maddie. "I just wondered are you alright?" I asked her.

"Yeah, I really just want to take these days slowly, because you know it's Saturday and I have to go back tomorrow night," She replied. I frowned; I could just hear the sadness in her voice. I didn't want her to leave either.

"But, Dad told me about your Dad and are you doing okay?" I questioned again.

"Well, I'm happy; I mean I always wanted to find him. Remember when we were kids and I used to tell you how I wanted to run away and find my Dad? And, then you always said, that you didn't want me to leave so you told me your Dad could be mine too," She said reminiscing. "Well, this is it. I mean he actually wants me too," She said sounding thrilled.

"Who wouldn't want you though?" I replied laughing. Reaching across to her in the dark, I pulled her to me in an embrace.

"Danny," She whispered into my ear.

"Yes?" I asked, looking down at her.

"I think I love you." She whispered, kissing me deeply. I was so amazed she had said those words. I knew what I had to do. Breaking the kiss I looked at her.

Caressing her cheek with my thumb I replied, "I think I love you too." I could just see her grin in the dark, as she pulled me in for another kiss.

"I'm back!" We practically jumped apart when we heard Dad come in the front door. "C'mon lets go you guys! You're supposed to be ready now!" He shouted, Maddie and I could hear his footsteps right outside the closet. "Rick, Dan, Nick! C'mon boys! I'd at least expect you guys to be ready and waiting!" He shouted.

"Don't worry," I silently whispered into Maddie's ear. "He'll go find Nick and Rick when they don't come," Or at least that was what I was hoping.

"Boys what are you doing?" We heard him ask, as he walked out of the foyer. The minute his steps sounded in the other room, we quietly got out of the closet. Kissing me on the cheek Maddie ran quietly upstairs to meet Holly. Well, I headed into where Dad stood.

Finally we were all standing in the foyer ready to go.

* * *

Again we all crammed into the SUV, with Nick calling shotgun and Jess driving. After I finally confessed to Danny what I'd been thinking of and then he admitted he felt the same way, well I couldn't have been happier. Except, now I felt I was on my way to my execution. I told Danny I was fine, but was I really fine? I mean I had started thinking about it, and it seemed like they were happy last night when Holly and I were at his house. I mean I'm afraid now I might ruin his marriage or something. 

"Whoa, you kids weren't joking when you said he was rich." Jess laughed, when we pulled through the open gate into the driveway.

"Yeah, he sure is like one of Hartford's elite," Commented Nick. Jess parked the car and we all hopped out gazing in awe at the house that most of us had already been in.

"Okay, kids, pick up your jaws, we have got to act like we come into these places everyday." Jess told us, as we made our way to the door. "You can't let them intimidate you." When he said that, he looked directly at me. He was right though, I can't let this frighten me.

"Ring the door bell already Dad." Ricky complained.

"Alright, but remember we can go at any time." He told us, right before he rang the door bell. We all stood there in silence listening to the door bell chime inside the house.

"Hello, hello!" Rosemary their housekeeper said, opening the door and welcoming us in. We all then stood in their enormous foyer feeling extremely out of place.

"Hi!" Julianna greeted coming down the stairs. "Um, my Dad is just on a business call, and my Mom is just finishing getting ready, so follow me."

"Here this is for all of you," Dad said holding out a gift.

"Thank you very much." Julianna replied, before she led us down a hall and into a gorgeous sitting room. "Would any of you like a drink?" She questioned. We all mumbled no, not wanting her to have to wait on us.

"Hey," Andrew smiled as he walked into the room. Looking up at him I couldn't believe he was my brother. And, I wondered if he knew yet or not. My question was answered as he walked straight across the room until he was standing in front of me. "You're Maddie." He stated, I just nodded in reply, knowing everyone was staring at us now. "It's been a while." He grinned again, pulling me up into a hug.

Before we had a chance to sit back down, Rosemary came in inviting us into the dining room. There were place settings with each of our names indicating where we were to sit. I was beside Chris and Danny.

"Sorry about that," Tristan apologized as he came in. We were all still looking for our seats so it wasn't as if he was that late. It was weird however to see him now knowing he was my father, and that I had seem him before and even had talked to him without knowing.

Right behind Tristan came Rory, "Hello everyone!" She smiled around the table, taking her place opposite Tristan at the head of the table.

* * *

I couldn't believe my eyes here was Rory Gilmore, or should I say DuGrey I had not seen her in like twenty years. I watched her sit down and was torn between wanting to run away as far as I could or taking her in my arms and telling her I still loved her. The table was silent when the first course came around no one knew what to say. 

"So, I hear you moved from Manhattan, what possessed you to move from the city to such a small town?" Rory questioned, breaking the silence. I was pretty sure she was talking to me and not the children. I was only confused whether she was trying to sound rude or just if it came out that way.

"Well, a lot of reasons, for one there was a great teaching opportunity for me, another push was my wife and I divorced." I replied, looking up at Rory. She looked at me as well, surprised when I had admitted to my failed marriage.

"It's a hell of a big difference, eh?" Tristan joked laughing. I tore my gaze from Rory immediately feeling guilty for having any thoughts of rekindling what we once had.

"For sure, I mean my children think I'm crazy for the move." I told them, getting looks from all of the kids.

"Surely you don't think he's crazy?" Rory asked the children.

"Not crazy, mad," Holly responded.

"It can't be that bad out here," Rory replied, not understanding how different it truly was.

"Yeah, but it's not just that we got dumped in a middle of a field, it's also the fact that now we have to go to a preppy school." Ricky complained.

"Oh," Rory mumbled, smiling, at my children's obvious dislike to Chilton.

"Well, they're still in an adjusting period." I said in defense of my kids.

"It's going to be a long period," Nick grumbled.

"How is your project coming along?" Rory asked Holly and Chris.

"Great." They both replied. Obviously that too was a dead end subject.

Searching for another icebreaker Rory commented, "So, Maddie are you also from Manhattan?"

"Yes," She responded politely.

"So, that's how you became friends?" Rory questioned.

"We lived right next door to each other," She stated.

"When are you going back?" Andrew asked her.

"There is a bus back tomorrow, which I'm taking," Maddie replied.

"Then when are you coming back?" Ricky asked.

Biting her lip embarrassed, she responded, "Well, it was arranged that Holly would come next to New York, so that we could do alternative visits."

"How is New York?" Julianna questioned. "I've always wanted to go there, but Dad says it's dangerous and there are like gang fights!" All of us New Yorkers laughed knowing that wasn't really what happened. I caught Holly sending Maddie a concerned look; it was almost as if she was checking to see if Maddie was ok after that comment.

"It all depends where you go." Maddie told her.

"Yeah, I mean there are always going to be gangs, it's just always how threatening they are." Holly added.

"Not much help, Hol, she said she wanted to be able to go to New York in her life time, do you think her Dad will let her now you said that?" Danny laughed.

"Don't worry I knew." Tristan replied. "I just didn't think teenagers found them that threatening, unless they had once had a run in with them." Tristan commented, obviously he was hinting around something. I look curiously over at Holly, she didn't? No, Holly's the kind of girl who would come and tell me.

"A friend of mine did." She replied. Across the table I could see she made eye contact with Maddie something was definitely up.

"That is really serious do you know what happened?" Tristan prodded. I immediately wondered what friend it was, and got a sinking feeling in my stomach that I already knew.

"Yeah," She responded. Obviously set not to give any details.

"What happened?" Ricky asked curiously. The whole table, except Danny and Maddie seemed to look at Holly in wonder. Did Maddie and Danny already know what happened?

"It's not table talk," She smiled. We all continue to look at her in question. "I really can't tell you anyhow. I'm sworn to secrecy, but it does make it seem good that we moved." She told the table.

"Did it happen near where we lived?" Nick probed. Holly just nodded silently.

"Did your friend tell the cops?" Tristan questioned.

"Well, no..." Holly mumbled honestly.

"She should, I mean cripes the people are still out there? Not only that but they could get her again," Tristan exclaimed.

"Excuse me. May I please use the bathroom?" Maddie asked timidly.

"Sure, it's the second door on the right, down that hall," Rory pointed smiling.

"Thanks," The table watched as Maddie quickly left the room.

"Aren't you worried?" Tristan asked Holly. I could tell Holly just wanted to drop the subject, but was trying to be polite.

"Yes." She whispered, looking down at her plate.

* * *

Okay, okay calm down! He doesn't know she was talking about you. I sat on the porcelain toilet, willing myself not to cry. When Tristan, my Dad had said that the people might come after Holly's friend who I knew was me, I couldn't take it. That was exactly what I had feared that was why I didn't want to go home, that was why I had come two days earlier. I had to head back soon I knew. Danny had wanted to follow me, but before I stood up I put my hand on his leg trying to assure him I'd be fine. Taking one last look in the mirror I headed back to the dining room trying to smile. Slipping into my seat, I took Danny's hand as before and held it under the table cloth. 

"Maddie, we were just talking about Slacker High and Chris doesn't believe it was such a bad school," Holly told me from across the table. I grinned at her to let her know I was fine, I knew she wondered.

"Oh it is bad, the teachers just leave class and go to the Staff room to watch Jenny Jones and sometime they see Jerry Springer and you can hear them from outside in the hall chanting Jerry Jerry!" I told everybody.

"It wasn't that bad!" Jess defended.

"C'mon Dad, you're in denial!" Danny laughed.

"Okay, this school didn't have one teacher over thirty; food fights everyday in the caf, and it was just crazy!" Nick added.

"Okay wait not was, is," I announced.

"You still go there?" Tristan questioned. I wondered if he was worried about my education or thinking something fatherly.

"It convenient, it's only two blocks away from home." I replied.

"That's Maddie always being optimistic," Jess put in.

"Can I transfer there?" Chris joked.

"Yeah, can he?" Andrew asked enthusiastically.

"I still want to go to New York." Julianna stated. "I don't care about all that I still want to go."

"If you're ever allowed you can come stay at my house." I offered her smiling.

"You're serious?" She questioned.

"Yeah, we have plenty of room, and the company would be nice." I told her.

"Are you sure Maddie?" Rory asked me.

"For sure, I mean we have extra bedrooms and usually it's just me, so it would be no problem," I assured her.

"What do you mean it's usually just you?" Rory questioned curiously.

"Well, not usually, but sometimes-" I started.

Interrupting me Nick added, "Madds, c'mon off it! It is almost all the time that you're by yourself."

"By yourself? That's awful don't you get lonely?" She asked.

"Not really, I mean I used to have a house full of Marianos next door!" I laughed, really hating having this spot light on me again.

"Oh, Mom, Dad now I have to go!" Julianna said convinced.

"You shouldn't be missing school." Rory stated.

"That's ok. Really the city is just a giant smoke hole anyway. I mean out here is nice, because the air is actually fresh," I said, hoping to make Julianna feel better.

"But, the offer still stands?" She questioned.

"As long as I'm living there," I replied. The awkward silence again took over the table. As we all just sat there finishing what was on our plates.

"What's the real name of the school you go to?" Rory asked.

"Trafalgar High." I replied looking over at her curiously.

"There was an article in the paper about some children getting caught for drugs on Friday." She explained.

"Oh, I left early on Friday to come here, it must have happened after I left." I lied, really hoping she would just drop the subject and let us eat in silence.

"Yeah, they took the children into custody and then they were going to interrogated them, one of them has escaped they don't how, but one is missing, you might know of him sshis name is Charlie something. I think it began with a B… oh, Charlie Bradford. Do you know of him?" She questioned. I nearly choked on my food, after my coughing fit was over; I looked at her, and wished everyone wasn't looking at me to reply. I felt Danny squeeze my hand under the table.

"I knew him, " I stated. He escaped? Holy shit!

"Everyone knew him," Holly added hoping to take the light off me. I smiled across the table at her.

"Charlie? Didn't you date him?" Ricky asked.

"Yeah, a while ago," I replied. Really hoping we'd drop the discussing.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to bring up something like this," Rory said, starting to apologize.

"That's alright, how would you of known?" I told her hoping she'd feel better.

"Charlie? Wasn't he the one that Summer invited on one of your trips?" Jess asked me surprised. I nodded; yeah my Mom was in love with him. Not seriously, but he was the first boy I brought home she liked, besides Danny.

"Invited him on a trip?" Tristan repeated confused.

"We were going on a road trip, my Mom and I and she also invited Charlie." I explained. Not wanting to remember that trip.

"Nice of her." Andrew smirked.

"Well, it was kind of annoying seeing we had broken up at that point." I confessed.

"Did he go?" Julianna asked.

"Unfortunately," I responded. "Have they found him?" I questioned curiously.

"Not yet." She told me with a smile. "This running is just going to get him in more trouble when he's caught."

"Let's hope so." I whispered, shocking everyone who had thought I cared for him.

"Dinner was great. Thank you." Jess said when the maids had cleared away the meal. We all joined in thanking the DuGreys for having us over.

"Coffee in the sitting room?" Rory asked, leading everyone out of the dining room. I was right behind Danny about to leave, when Tristan pulled me aside.

"May I speak with you?" He asked. I nodded and followed Tristan into his office. "Take a seat." He offered, sitting behind his desk. I sat down and looked at him, waiting to see what he was going to say. "I don't want you going back to New York."

"What do you mean?" I questioned him confused.

"I want you to live with me,"

The question or statement or whatever it was just seemed to pound through my head. I couldn't believe it! I had heard him right, right? Say, if I did live here I could see Holly whenever I wanted, not only that but I could see Danny too. But, then Mom would be all alone. No one would be there for her. But, then again it's not like she cared when she left me all alone. I looked up at Tristan who was still eyeing me waiting for a reply.

"I don't know what to say." I finally told him.

"You don't want to?" He questioned, disappointment shone in his eyes.

"No, I do, I mean I've always wanted this my whole life, but I'm just worried about Mom, she'd be all alone."

"Oh, well we could do some joint custody thing, but I guess then she would want to have Andrew as well as you. And, then that might get messy you know. That's the reason why we didn't do it in the first place." He told me looking across his desk. "But, I promise you we will be a family; because that is the one thing I want most." I tried to blink away tears at what he had said, amazed he felt that way.

"I just need to talk to Mom, I mean well she shouldn't mind that much, she's never home anyway. And, if she does then I could go there for the holidays… I know, Dad you can tell her that I need a better education and then during the school year I can live here with you, and then I can go home at the other times, and then we can just tell her it's for education purposes," I concluded, grinning like a fool. I looked across at Tristan who was gaping at me. "What?" I questioned.

"You called me Dad." I immediately felt a blush take over my cheeks. In my rambling I had spurted the word Dad, what kind of idiot was I?

"Sorry," I whispered in embarrassment.

"No, don't be sorry." He replied. "I'd love it, if you would call me Dad."

"Ok." I agreed grinning.

"Do you want me to come back with you tomorrow? I could talk with Summer and you could get your things." He reasoned.

"Well, I don't want to put you out, cause it's out of the way and plus you probably have work or something." I told him.

"I don't want you going alone, I know you almost always were and that nothing really has changed I'm just worried after the dinner conversation about you alone. You understand?" He asked. I was happy he felt that way, because I did too, I was afraid of Charlie that he might come after me. But, I was also afraid that Dad might know what happened, and that I didn't want, I didn't want him to know that.

"I don't want to be causing you all kind of troubles though." I responded.

"Look, how about I send Andrew up with you; he can afford to miss a couple days of school. I know Julianna will be angry for not allowing her to go, but would that be alright?" He questioned, looking intently at me.

"Yeah, if he can miss, it's great! Cause, then if Mom's back he can meet her!" I exclaimed happy. Tristan didn't look that happy at the prospect of Andrew meeting his Mother, maybe he was afraid he might leave him to live with her, but then isn't that was I had just done to Mom?

"Alright, we better go make an appearance, I'll speak with Andrew about the idea. He will be thrilled at the thought of leaving Hartford." He stated, standing up from his chair, I too rose and was almost out the door when he called me. "Maddie, I called your school, funny thing there is no girls football team. I will find out what happened, now that I found you, I'm not going to let these things slip by." He warned. I nearly jumped out of my skin! Is this what Fathers were like? One minute nice and the next minute threatening? He seemed to be watching me wanting me to say something back.

"Oh," Was all I could come up with. I reached for the door knob, to get out of there.

"And, also Maddie," He beckoned me back. Turning around I looked at him as if to say what do you want. But all he did was open his wallet and show me a picture. It was my class picture when I was in first grade. "Your Mom sent me this." I smiled at him, not sure what to say, when he had suddenly turned soft. Putting the picture back in his wallet, he nodded to me to go ahead.

"Hey Dad?" I said turning back to see him leaning against his desk, almost as if he were ready to cry. "I was never angry with you." I told him, watching his eyes look up and level with mine. I smiled at him and walked out of his office.

"Wait," He called to me in the hall, before I had reached the sitting room. "I love you." He whispered hugging me, for all the years he had missed.

"I love you too." I mumbled against his shirt. I don't know what came over me, but I just started to cry, maybe it was just all the emotion that I had felt lately, with Danny, Charlie and Dad. I just don't know, but I just cried and cried. "Sorry," I murmured, backing away from him. "I don't know what came over me." I confessed trying to dry my tears.

"C'mon here," He said pulling me into a big fatherly hug. My life really did seem perfect now, well my life in Connecticut that is, my life in New York is a screwed over as ever.

* * *

Dad and Maddie came back in and joined everyone as if nothing had happened. I always knew I had a younger sister that was one of the reasons why I was always so hostile to Rory and Christopher, because I thought she was the one who broke up my Dad and Mom's relationship. I know now, that it was just because they didn't click, but even so I'm still kind of angry that Maddie and I have been separated all these years. 

"Hey Andy, can I speak with you?" Dad asked me walking over to where I stood.

"Yeah," I told him, casually yawning wondering what he wanted this time.

"I need a favour." He stated, looking around the room making sure no one was listening.

"Hmm..." I hummed, secretly trying to piss him off.

"Knock it off." He muttered. "Look it has to do with Maddie." I immediately stood up straight from slouching against the wall.

"What?" I questioned.

"I need you to go back to New York with her." He told me.

"And?" I asked, knowing there would be a hidden agenda in the idea.

"That's all." He stated.

"That's all?" I questioned. "Go with her to New York? Perhaps even see the Mother I haven't seen in over sixteen years that is all?" I inquired suspicious.

"Yes." He replied. I noticed he had cringed when I had mentioned my Mother.

"Why did you even have to ask?" I joked. Definitely I'd go, not only would it give me a chance to see the big city, but I could spend time with my newly found sister, and see my Mom. "When are we expected back?" I asked him.

"Well, I guess it depends on how much time Maddie needs, or well Summer needs, I'm saying around two days, if it cannot be done by then I'll come down." I looked at him shocked, at why he would want to see Summer. "I'd like to see where she grew up." He defended himself.

"Y'know I can just get a picture of her for you." I suggested, really not wanting him to come.

"What are you talking about?" He questioned me trying to sound confused.

"Look Dad, I'd want to see my old girlfriend, who was the mother of my kids too." I told him, hoping he quit the act he was putting on.

"I'll be there Tuesday morning I just have to settle some things." He replied, looking away and not telling me anything else. I looked around the room curiously. I'd have to go talk with Maddie about this.

"Hey Maddie." I smiled, walking up to where she sat with her friend Holly.

"Hi," She replied, grinning back.

"So, you've heard I have to go back with you?" I asked her, sitting down on the couch next to Holly. It was the only available seat, not that I minded, I mean I'm still a guy with hormones.

"Yeah, but you can meet Mom." She told me grinning. Obviously thinking what I had.

"An added bonus," I replied. "And, miss school."

"Of course," She smiled.

"Can you see if my Mom is back yet while you're home?" Holly asked Maddie.

"Sure," She responded in ease. "I'll have nothing to do, but show Andrew around since I highly doubt I'll be going to school there any longer."

"That's a relief." Holly sighed, knowing something I didn't.

"Tell me about it." Maddie said in return. I suddenly felt oddly out of place.

"What's so bad about it? From what I hear it's quite nice and lazy." I drawled, hoping to hear what she thought.

"The academic side of it is quite wonderful. It's just I don't feel up to being in the social atmosphere that the school entails." She explained.

"Would that have something to do with the dinner conversation?" I asked. Before she could answer our Dad had started to clink his glass to get everyone's attention. I thought it was rather stupid seeing there were only eleven of us.

"I'd like to make a toast." He stated raising his glass. "To family and friends,"

"Here, here," Mr. Mariano joined in.

"So what bus are we taking tomorrow?" I asked Maddie ignoring the parents.

"There is a 6:15 bus and also a bus at 10:35. But then if we took the bus at 10:35 we get there in the wee hours, and I much prefer to get there earlier." She explained.

"Alright then I'll pick you up at the Mariano's at a quarter to six." I offered. She nodded and smiled at me.

"You two are so lucky I want to go back so much!" Complained Holly.

"I bet you everyone in the room minus the parents would love to go." I reasoned, looking around the room. "And, if it probably weren't for school then you could go." Holly stood up quickly looking around the room for someone.

"What is it?" Maddie questioned curiously.

"Andrew just gave me an idea." She replied, continuing to look around.

"I did?" I asked confused.

"Yeah, why don't we go tonight instead? I mean there is bound to be a bus going tonight, and then we'll only miss one day of school if we return on Monday." She suggested.

"Do you think Jess will go for that?" Maddie inquired.

"Well, it's not like I'd have to stay with you and bother you while you and Summer talked, I mean my Mom still lives next door so I could stay with her," She told us excited.

"What are you scheming?" Danny asked coming over.

"To go to New York with Maddie and Andrew," She whispered.

"Naha, Dad would never let you go." He replied, sagging her high hopes.

"Why not?" She questioned him.

"Ok, one we just started a new school and we already started it late. Two, we were just in New York a week ago, and Three, you have no reason to go." He stated.

"Why do you have to suck so much?" Holly pouted at her brother.

"It's my job." He replied. "And, also if you went back home, then Dad might kind of feel abandoned. I mean Mom and him did just get a divorce, and it'd be like you were running away from him to her."

"Things are so complicated," She complained.

In the end it was just me and Maddie going back the next day. Holly hadn't even asked Jess, because Danny had convinced her that it would be hurting his feelings. All I knew was that I was going to see the Mother I had never met in about two days, I was excited.

* * *

Sitting beside Andrew on the bus back to New York, I found it hard not to grin. Not because of going home, I mean I was a bit excited to show Andrew around, but I was super happy, because of Dan and my goodbye. I mean what much could it be when you're hiding your relationship from everyone, but Holly. It was good though, I really love him. 

This morning we had pretty much just hung around their house. They had all homework to do for Monday, so we couldn't really go out. Although, we did leave after lunch to go get some coffee at a café, but Danny didn't go, because he and Nick had just started a game of basketball. But, Holly and I had some good girl talk. She confessed that she had kissed Christopher, on Friday. I'm super happy for her! And, when we got back to the house the boys had gotten so hot, they'd stripped off their shirts! Heaven, well pretty close! Danny is really fit, but I couldn't really gawk over him, since well everyone still thinks we hate one another.

Here comes the good part... so Ricky had to go get some school stuff, Nick had to get something as well, and Jess had some errands to run so they all left. Yup, so only Holly, Danny and I were there! And, Holly was doing her homework. So, yeah Danny and I. You can probably figure what we did; we're still early in the relationship. But, well we were on his bed, and then they all came home. And, I don't think my heart ever beat that fast! Cause Danny and I hadn't realized that they were home until, well, until Jess was knocking on the door! Yeah, it was quite the shock, I nearly had an attack. Just thinking back to it I get nervous.

_Flashback_

"Danny!" Danny and I both froze, when we heard Jess knocking on the door. "Hey Dan!" He called again.

"Yeah?" Danny shouted back. Quietly I slipped out from Danny's arm, and signaled to him I was going to the adjoining bathroom.

"Can I come in?" I heard Jess ask, as I silently closed the adjoining door. Holding my breath I tried not to laugh at the situation we were in. I mean who would've thought two months ago, I'd be sneaking out of Danny's bedroom. Quickly I gasped as I heard a noise, looking around the small bathroom; I noticed that Danny's bedroom wasn't the only one adjoined with it. There was another door, and before I tried to think of whose bedroom it might lead to, I noiselessly hid behind the dark blue shower curtain. Closing my eyes, I listened as someone came in. Please don't use the bathroom, I thought. I had seen enough movies where one person gets stuck hiding in the bathroom, while another one goes. Luckily however instead I heard the person dialing a phone.

"Julie?" I heard Ricky's voice question. "Can you tonight?" He asked. I strained to hear the voice that was talking a bit loudly in return. "Of course... yeah... definitely... bye!"

"Madd-" Danny called walking in. I couldn't see, but I knew Rick must be looking at Danny confused.

"What?"

"Oh... Sorry, I got this song stuck in my head." Danny covered, sounding barely believable. "What are you doing in here?"

"What do you think it's a bathroom?" Ricky shot back.

"The phone though? Who brings a phone into a bathroom?" Danny asked.

"Waiting for a call, can't here it over the running water. What are you doing in here?" He questioned suspiciously.

"Same thing you were." He replied. "Now, what are you going to do watch me take a piss, get outta here!" I heard Ricky mumble something and leave. "Maddie?" Danny whispered.

"Hey!" I replied, moving away the shower curtain.

"Taking a shower?" He joked, stepping inside the bath and kissing me.

_End of Flashback_

"Happy to be going home?" Andrew asked me, tearing me from my memory. I then realized I must be grinning like an idiot.

"Yeah, I'm really excited for you to meet Mom and see everything," I admitted. He nodded grinning, he must be really nervous. I remember how nervous I was when I had to meet Tristan, well after I knew he was my Father.

Getting off the bus in New York, we got a cab to the house. We didn't talk much, but not because of it being awkward. I think Andrew was a mess from being both nervous and excited.

"Don't worry," I reassured him, as we drove down my street. "She loves you, and there is no way you could be a disappointment."

"I know, but whoa, I haven't seen her in sixteen years, I mean whoa." He smiled at me. We pulled up beside the house, and got out. Andrew insisted on paying for the cab, and after a little persisting from him, I gave in.

"You ready?" I asked, after the cab pulled away and we were still standing on the sidewalk.

* * *

I grinned at Maddie and replied, "I'm always ready." Looking up at the old house that was squeezed in between two others, I wondered what it would've been like growing up with Mom and Maddie. We headed up the walk, where overgrown grass grew in the cracks and up an old porch that had one of those swing like benches hanging. Maddie took out a key, and unlocked the door, looking at me she grinned before pushing the door open. 

"She might not be here, she never really is." She told me, when we walked in, but it was obvious when we stepped inside that she must be there.

My first thought of the house was that it was a home. I mean every house is a home, but mansions really aren't homes. This, this was a home. Where you could smell baking coming from the kitchen, and that had family pictures hanging everywhere. It was obvious that people lived here. At my house, it was so pristine and clean, that it didn't seem it could be someone's home.

"My baby! I wondered what time you'd be back from Holly's!" A woman's voice came down the hallway. A voice, I immediately recognized at my mothers.

"Mom!" Maddie cried, running down the hall to hug her. I watched them embrace, and watched as my Mom pulled Maddie away from her, and looked at her.

"What happened honey! Oh, baby what happened?" She asked, obviously noticing the bruises on Maddie's face that even though were faint, still stood out.

"Nothing," Maddie replied, looking away as not to face her Mother.

Mom sighed as if; she figured she'll ask again later. Looking up, she smiled "You've brought a friend?" Walking over to me, she extended her hand. "Wait, you're no friend, you're, goodness, you're Andy!" She exclaimed, pulling me to her in a hug. Inside I was doing summersaults in excitement, she recognized me! Andy, just hearing her call me that brought back so many childhood memories.

"Mom you're crushing him!" Maddie laughed from close by.

"Oh, my babies are home!" She grinned, stepping back from me, to pull Maddie in for a group hug. "I never thought I'd see the two of you together!" She exclaimed smiling. "C'mon into the kitchen, we all have a lot to catch up on!"

"When did you get home?" Maddie asked Mom.

"On Saturday, I'm so sorry I was gone for so long, but I sold quite a few of my painting," She replied, as she put the kettle on. "Cocoa?" She inquired looking at the two of us.

"Yes please," We both agreed. And, she proceeded to get out three mugs and fill them up with the chocolate powder.

"So, how did you two come upon meeting each other?" She asked, turning around and leaning on the counter looking at us.

"Well..." I sat back and listened as Maddie told the story of going to see the Mariano's and then first finding out Jess had known Tristan and then that Tristan was indeed her Father.

"What an overly dramatic weekend," Mom smiled, turning and pouring the hot water, after the kettle whistled.

"Soap opera material," I put in, smiling and quickly thanking Mom as she placed a full mug in front of me.

"So, Andy tell me all about you," She said, looking across the table at me.

"What would you like to know?" I asked in return.

"Well, c'mon sixteen years have past; you must have something interesting to tell me!" She replied. And, that is how we spent the night, it was so good, we just sat there talking. And, I felt at home, I felt like I was finally there.


	6. A Breakfast Guest and a bit of History

* * *

Looking at my alarm clock I saw that it was already 11:00. I had slept a long time. Usually I was up and at it, by nine, but I guess our late night talking made me tired. Grabbing my bath robe, I headed to the bathroom. After washing and brushing my teeth, I went downstairs to the smell of bacon.

"Hey, lazybones!" My Mom greeted me, cooking at the stove. She like me had yet to get dressed, but it's not like she had an office to get to. She worked whenever she wanted in her studio.

"Morning," Nodded Andrew, who was sitting at the table scanning the headlines, like this was habit. He was clad only in pajama pants and a white t-shirt. Leaning against the doorway I smiled, I could get used to this, my family, almost all my family. Last night we hadn't really gotten on the topic of Dad, and I was dreading telling Mom my decision to live with him. She was so happy now, I mean last night she had gone and gotten her camera and had taken like a roll of film of us. And, now she was cooking, she doesn't cook!

"So, what's on the agenda today?" My Mom asked, scraping the bacon out of the sizzling pan.

"Well, I thought I might show Andrew around town." I replied, slowly dropping down across from Andrew. My Mom nodded, setting a place mat in front of me. "That's an idea, perhaps-" She was interrupted when the doorbell rang. Looking at me confused, "Who could that be?"

"Beats me," I replied, casually looking over a section of the newspaper.

"Well, one second," She called as she left the room, heading to the front door. I had my ears perked to hear who was there, I was quite curious myself. I heard as Mom opened the door, but then it was silent.

"Mom?" I shouted down the hallway.

"Yes dear?" She questioned, I heard the strain in her voice and wondered who could be at the door. Andrew obviously wondering the same thing stood when I did and followed me to the door, only stopping to see my Father standing in the open doorway, looking awkward, as Mom stood leaning against the banister gaping.

"Dad!" I smiled, and ran his way. Andrew looked less than thrilled to see his Father on his new turf.

"I thought you were going to give us till Tuesday." He remarked, standing near Mom. Tristan looked from me to Mom and then to Andrew.

"Well, I wrapped up my deals early, and decided to come see you and-" We all heard a whistle of the kettle coming from the kitchen.

"Oh, the kettle!" Mom exclaimed, escaping down the hall.

* * *

Going into the kitchen, I shook my head. Tristan… Tristan in my house? I knew this day might come, especially after meeting Andrew. I should never have been so blind, it's obviously what he wants here. He wants custody of Maddie. Oh, great, he can have that and then I can just live alone! I mean it doesn't matter, I'll be old and grey and have no one, but my maybe some cats. Oh, damn him, why does he have to show up? Shakily I poured the tea into the mugs.

"So, this is where you grew up," Startled, I looked around to see the three of them had followed me into the kitchen and that, Tristan was now looking around curiously. Trying to hold all my different feelings back, I turned to them.

"Tea, Tristan?" I questioned.

"No, thank you." He replied smiling. Whatever. Don't let him get to you, I repeated over and over in my head. He and the children were now seated at the table. Taking up, where I left off I served the breakfast to Maddie and Andrew first.

Looking to Tristan, "Breakfast?" I asked, again he shook his head with a smile. I nodded in accordance, and set to clean the kitchen. Not even caring if they wanted to talk to me. By the end of the meal it was planned that Maddie would go show Andrew around for the morning, which was alright with me. I had no idea what Tristan was doing, but I hope he was to be included in that tour. Maddie and Andrew had both gone upstairs to shower and dress, and I was left alone with Tristan. I tried to forget he was there and carry on washing the dishes.

"Don't you want to know why I'm back?" He questioned, I could tell he was watching me.

Not turning around I replied, "Oh, I think I know."

"Well, why then?" He asked, getting up, and coming closer to me. Out of the corner of my eye I could see him lean against the nearby counter. His nearness was aggravating me. Not just that, him being here was infuriating me.

"I don't care why you came back!" I responded, in an annoyed tone. Scrubbing the dishes harder, "You're their Father, but that's it!"

"You always were so defensive." He reminisced.

"Don't, don't you dare do that!" I told him, finishing the last dish and turning of the tap.

"Do what?" He acted innocent. At that moment, I was tied between kissing the jerk or punching him. The rational side of me told me to do neither.

"You know bloody well!" I told him. Turning to him I clutched my bath robe. "So, where are the papers?" I questioned him.

"What papers?" He asked, truly confused.

"The custody papers, you're probably here for me to sign! The papers where I sign you over as the legal guardian of Maddie." I replied.

"What?"

"Don't play dumb with me! I know that's what you want; I know that's why you're here! I mean why else would you come here?" Trying to compose myself I calmly breathed in and out, telling myself I could do this.

"Summer," His eyes pleaded with me across the distance, and I had to mentally kick myself to look somewhere else.

"No, no, don't you dare do that, no." I shook my head, looking to the floor.

"But, let me explain…" He whispered, across the silent.

"Let you explain, that you want to take away to only thing I care about? The only thing I have ever had to love?" I looked up at him through sad eyes. "I'm right... this is what you've come here to do?" I asked in a hushed whisper.

* * *

I walked into the kitchen to see both my parents staring intently at each other. I was definitely interrupting something. What I was interrupting was the question.

"Hey!" I smiled, walking further into the room.

"I'm ready," We heard Andrew call coming down the stairs.

"Well, I guess we're ready," I mumbled, looking to say something to end the awkward silence. Instead of replying my parent just seemed to back away from each other. "Dad are you going to come with us?" I questioned him, not sure of his plans.

"Sure, yeah, it will be a nice outing." He replied, although he wasn't at all enthusiastic.

"And, Mom?" I asked, looking to my Mom, who had her eyes glued to the ground.

Looking up startled, "Oh, honey, I'd love to, but y'know I have work to do."

"C'mon Mom! How often do you have a chance to go out with both your son and daughter? I mean it's not like Mark's going check up on you!" I grinned, trying to win her over.

"Who's Mark?" Andrew questioned, having entered the kitchen.

"Mom's boss kinda person," I replied, shrugging.

"Not my boss, just well I guess you could call him my agent or manager. He sells my work." She corrected, explaining to Andrew.

"Well, whoever he is, Mom you gotta come with us!" Andrew added.

"Y'know what, maybe you should just go with your Mother and I'll stay behind." Dad suggested. "I mean well, you both and I have already had time together. Perhaps it should just be you two and her."

"Dad!" I complained. "Why can't it be the four of us? I'm not asking you guys to be married, that's not what I'm asking! All I want is to go on an outing all four of us, I mean when was the last time we were all out together?" I smiled, trying to soften my argument.

"Madds, honey, I'm not sure if this would be, well if is a good idea," Mom responded.

"Please?" I pleaded.

I was a genius. That is how twenty minutes later we were all packed in Mom's old Volvo. I wanted my parents back together. I'd be lying if I said I didn't. But, as much as I wanted them together I wasn't going to break up Dad and Rory's relationship or break apart Mom from her freedom. More than anything I wanted them together, but more than anything I knew I couldn't do anything about it.

"Where to?" Mom questioned behind the wheel.

* * *

"Allison Gellar! Could your kilt get any shorter?" Looking around I noticed my older brother watching me look in the mirror.

"And, could you could be any more annoying?" Sighing, I knew this was as good as it was going to get. The Chilton uniform was definitely not fashionable.

"You know, your kilt is going to be shorter than your blazer…" My twin brother Matthew added walking downstairs. He was only technically two minutes older than me, but that didn't stop him from still being just as over protective.

"You ready, cause I really don't want to be late," Connor didn't bother to wait for our reply before walking out. Following, we headed outside of our mansion to the garage.

"I'm so sorry, y'know, I forgot we can't be late for school!" I replied, sarcastically, walking over to Conner's jag. Yes, he had his own jag. Matt and I didn't, you know why? Cause, we weren't on the freaking honour roll, meaning our grades kinda suck, but nonetheless, giving one kid a jag and the others nothing is really heartless. And, age is not the question, seeing Conner got his first jag at our age, sixteen.

"Shotgun!" I shouted, before stealing the front seat from Matt.

"Don't, don't even think about baiting me. You could take the bus," Conner growled in my direction, before starting the ignition.

"Someone's grouchy this morning," I mumbled, into my bagel before I took a bite.

"No eating in my car..." I looked over at him, still having the bagel in my mouth. Breaking into a grin, he added, "…Unless you give me some,"

"Fine," I smiled, giving him half of the bagel.

"Matt?" He questioned, looking in the rear view mirror at Matt eating an orange. "Share the love," He reached his hand back as Matt gave in and handed him some of the orange.

Looking up Matt looked at me curiously, "Hey, Allie, I was wondering , are you and-"

Interrupting him, I grinned, "I don't know. And, well, to be truthful, I don't think we're anything yet. I mean it's hard to tell sometimes… guys are just so confusing!" I threw back my head in frustration.

"No, we're not; I mean we're so straightforward." Turning my head I looked at him as if he was crazy.

"Never are guys like that! I can't even tell whether a guy is interested! I mean you guys are supposed to be making the first move, but you like never do!"

"Nah, sure, we're supposed to make the first move, but first we need a signal. Not many guys can operate without a signal, it's tricky," Connor explained, stepping in. "I however can." He added grinning.

"Any egomaniac like you can," Matt whispered.

"What is this like battleship to you?" I questioned confused at their antics.

Matt considered that before saying, "Perhaps more like risk?"

"Is that a joke?" I questioned him laughing.

"Okay, when you have to ask me if it's a joke that just ruins it. Way to shoot me down!"

"Whatever," I laughed. Yeah, me and my brothers got along pretty well, besides when they were being asses and way too overprotective.

It's only us three. I always wished we had a bigger family. My parents however seemed to be content either way, they said just to let nature take it course. My parents are like the only parents of all my friends that are actually still together. They're just as much in love with each other as when they first met, or at least that's what they tell me.

* * *

"I wish I were in New York!" I muttered as Nick pulled the car into the Chilton parking lot. Not because I didn't like it here, more because well I was curious, well nosy to know what was going on with Maddie.

"Don't we all." Danny grumbled in the passenger seat.

"I don't. I like it here!" Ricky smiled.

"Of course you do, you have a girlfriend." Nick laughed and we all joined in. Ricky did seem to be the luckiest in that department, well besides Danny, but no one knows about his romance. And, then I guess me too; I mean Chris did kiss me!

In class I was bored, the teachers just drone on and on here. It's so painful. At lunch however I had a good time, I sat with Kristina again and this time another guy named Matt joined us.

"So, how long have you been here?" Matt asked. He was really cute, but I tried to ignore it, because what about Chris?

"About a week almost," I replied.

"Oh, so you don't know many people?" He questioned.

"Well, not many." I smiled, watching curiously as Matt stood and looked around the hall. "Who are you looking for?" I asked him finally.

"Yeah, Matt, you're kinda scaring us!" Kristina joked.

"I'm looking for Allie, she's my sister, my twin sister, you might like her." He explained, continuing his search.

"Oh, that's so cool, I'm a twin too!" I told him grinning. "My twin brother is…" Getting up I looked around, seeing Danny only like two tables away, "Danny!" I called, beckoning him over.

"What?" He questioned me annoyed.

"Danny, this is Matt and you know Kristina," I introduced him. "Matt is a twin like us." I explained, Danny really looked as if he couldn't care less, but he put on a polite face and smiled.

"So, you have an annoying one like her?" He questioned, nodding towards me.

"Yeah, Allie's a piece of-"

"A piece of what?" Looking up, we saw a girl standing next to Matt, looking at him accusingly. She had short brown hair, it was almost a boyish cut, but nonetheless it was stylish. And, she was really pretty. I remember seeing her in the hallway when we first came to Chilton with boys surrounding her.

"This is Allie, my twin sister," Matt smiled, ignoring her earlier comment.

"Hey, I'm Holly and this is my twin brother, Danny." I introduced.

"Hi," She grinned at us. "So, what was my immature brother telling you about me?"

"Well... well," I mumbled, not knowing what to say.

"Three wells make a river." She responded, trying to get me to go on.

"Hey Holly," Looking up I saw Chris walk by smiling. Happy to be interrupted I grinned at him, as he came to join the group. "Hi," He said looking at the group, I noticed though he avoided looking at Allie.

"I better get to class, can't be late," Allie smiled at us, before walking off. Danny and I looked at each other confused, what was that.

"Chris c'mon!" Some jock, called from the doorway.

"Yeah, well I better go, see you guys later," He grinned, following his jock friends out.

"What was up with Allie?" I questioned the minute Chris was out of sight.

"Oh, she and him. They just have a pretty bad history." Matt replied, and that was the end of that. Grabbing our books we all headed for class.

* * *

Leaning back in my seat I tried to ignore the teacher's voice. I never was too fond of school. And, without slacker high, I seriously had trouble getting myself to school each morning, besides the fact that I had to drive my three siblings here too. Luckily however this was last period.

"Did you see her today?" I heard Scott ask Parker, who was sitting behind me. I was quite familiar with both of them, they had been the ones along with Andrew DuGrey who welcomed me to their group.

"Yeah, looking good, eh?" Parker grinned back.

"Who?" I whispered casually looking back.

"Oh Nick, she's great. Allie Geller," Replied Scott. "She's a sophomore, but you'd be crazy not to want her."

"You guys are in to youngins?" I questioned, I really hoped they really weren't, considering Holly was in the sophomore year too.

"Yeah, they're the best at this school. The older girls are just too used. The young ones are fresh meat, but we wait until they're in about tenth grade. " He laughed. These were the kind of guys I was friends with at slacker high. They might've been more crude, but they had known that Holly, and even Maddie were definitely off limits.

"The only problem is everyone knows Conner's way too protective," Parker confided.

"Boyfriend?" I questioned.

"No, brother... We've all been friends for a while, he just hates when we talk about his sister like that." Scott whispered, looking away when the teacher glared our way.

After class, the guys found it necessary to find and point out Allie to me. We were waiting in the courtyard where we knew she would come out. And, once I saw her I had to admit she was fine, she had short brown hair, and shady blue eyes.

"Hey guys," A voice from behind us called.

"Conner!" Scott smiled. We turned as he walked towards us.

"Hey, party this weekend?" He asked grinning at all of us.

"What your parents going out of town?" Parker questioned.

"You got it. Yeah, so I was thinking Friday..." He suggested, then looking across the courtyard he shouted to his sister, "Allie!" We all watched as she rolled her eyes, and made her way away from the people who she had been talking to, and over to us. I could tell both Parker and Scott were admiring her, and I'd be lying if I said I wasn't too.

"What?" She asked annoyed coming closer.

"Just wondering if you were ready to go home," Conner said, it was obvious he was uncomfortable with the way his friends were leering at his sister, but you could also tell he was used to it.

"Ok, well I guess I am." She replied, then looking to me, she squinted her eyes as if trying to place me, "We haven't met. I'm Allie Geller," She grinned extending her hand. "Nick Mariano," I smiled in returned shaking her hand.

"You look familiar," She stated, looking at me intently.

* * *

He did look really familiar where did I recognize him from? "Oh, I know, do you have a brother and a sister in my year?" I questioned, the cute boy.

"Yeah, twins, uh, Holly and Danny," He replied. That was it, those were the two I had met at lunch that Matt had introduced me to. I nodded.

"Hey Nick," Speak of the devil. Looking up, I noticed Holly walking our way. Both, Scott and Parker seemed to shown interest towards her as well. "Uh, you ready to leave?" She asked, uncomfortable, now that not only Scott and Parker, but also my brother Conner were looking at her interested.

"And, this is?" Scott asked, looking from Holly to Nick.

"This is my sister Holly," Nick replied, glaring at him. Obviously not liking the way they were looking at his sister. "In the tenth grade," He added, it seemed like kind of a threat and the minute he said it the guys all stopped smiling.

"Then you know my sister Allie?" Conner questioned her, true to form and acting like a polite gentlemen.

"Yeah, we met today at lunch," Holly replied smiling shyly.

"I'm her older brother Conner," He added, extending his hand. Shaking it she smiled.

"I'm Parker," He grinned also extending his hand. And, then of course Scott had to introduce himself, because well the other two already had.

"Oh, and I'm Scott," He grinned, but instead of shaking her hand, he brought it to his lips and gave her hand a kiss. "I'm in grade twelve," He added smirking. We were interrupted again by Matt and Danny walking over.

"Hey, Nick, Ricky said he was heading over to Julianna's, k?" Danny told his brother quietly. Nick nodded, and I tried not to swoon. This boy was something. He was polite, kind, hot, and everything. Well, I've only known him a couple of minute, but he is so I don't know, so different, a good different.

"Yeah, well we better go," Conner told his friends. "But, this Friday party my house, let the troops know-"

Interrupting I repeated, "A party?" Not again.

"Great, eh?" Parker winked at me, before Conner sent him a death glare.

"You're welcome to come," He told Nick and his siblings. I could tell his invitation was really directed to Holly. "It'll be cool, all of you!" And, with that he led Matt and me to his car. This annoyed me to hell, not this, but his parties annoy me to hell for many reasons. One the drunken idiots that then inhabit my house; two the drunken idiots that make moves on me; And, three the huge mess that I always end up cleaning, or at least finding a remote cleaning service that will do it, without letting anyone know.

And, one of the last parties was terrible. For many reasons I have no idea where to begin, well I guess I know. And, well I guess I should tell you, I mean it will explain a lot. A while ago, at the beginning of this past summer, I was dating Chris Forrester. And, it was great, he's a wonderful guy, I mean he was so nice. My brother and his friends found out, and hated it. My brother is really good friends with Andrew DuGrey, he's Chris's step brother, and they don't get along at all. They like detest each other. So, naturally my brother and all his friends tried to break up the relationship. They tried everything. Then at one of these shindigs, I was forced to go, well dragged to go. It was at the DuGrey's and I hadn't talked with Chris so I wasn't sure if he was going to be there, but I hoped to hell he would be. I shouldn't have gone; looking back I can see that my brother and his friends had so planned for that night. When we first arrived all my brothers friends had been giving me drinks, and usually my brother wouldn't allow it, but that night he didn't seem to mind. I was really drunk, but not drunk enough to not realize where I was or what I was doing. And, I can't blame the alcohol for anything that happened. It was just all my stupidity.

_Flashback_

Stumbling around the house I still hadn't found Chris, and I really wanted to see him. Walking back upstairs from the basement, I held the railing with both hands.

"Whoa, be careful there," Looking behind me, I saw Andrew, Chris's stepbrother come up the stairs behind me. Putting his hand on my waist he guided me up the stairs and into the kitchen where all my brother friends were. "Have any of you guys seen Chris?" I questioned all of them.

"Nope," My brother replied, while the rest of the guys shook their heads.

"Well, I guess, I'm going to find him," I told them, getting up to leave, I grabbed another beer too. This night was going bad enough, I might as well drink.

"Wait, we'll help you," Parker told me, and a bunch of them followed me suggesting maybe we look outside on the patio, a crowd had started out there. Before we actually began to look for Chris, Parker had suggested I do some shots, because well I was at a party. Having no idea what I was drinking, I copied the guys and did a few shots.

"I've got to find Chris," I mumbled, staggering off. And, the next thing I knew I was in their pool, yeah, I had fallen in. Accidentally, I do not know. But, Andrew being the closest had dove in to get me. I noticed, also when I had gotten out of the pool, that Conner had not followed us out of the patio. Looking back, perhaps it was because he didn't want to be involved with their plan. He wanted me not to be with Chris, but perhaps he felt guilty when they began to execute the plan.

"Oops," I whispered laughing, still clinging to Andrew as we got out. "Sorry," I mumbled in his direction, removing myself from him. "Oh, thanks," I added, trying not to look at him, for I was only human and he looked really good with wet clothes.

"Here, come to my room. I'll get you some dry clothes," He grasped my hands, and dragged me upstairs behind him. In his bathroom he handed me some boxers and a t-shirt to wear until my clothes dried.

"Thanks," I whispered again.

"Anytime," He grinned, handing me a towel for my hair. He was now out of his wet clothes, but had only put on a dry pair of boxers. "Hey Scott!" He called out the door, out of no where came Scott, handing him our wet clothes. "Can you take these to the dryer?"

"Sure," Scott smiled, past Andrew at me sitting on the bed. Since, I was a bit intoxicated I grinned in return. Before, Scott left he whispered something to Andrew. Laughing Andrew smirked and whispered something back. I was too out of it, to even consider what they were saying.

"Want a drink?" Andrew asked shutting the door after Scott left. "Or, do you want to go back down to the party?" Looking down at my outfit I shook my head.

"Not like this, Conner might freak." I laughed. I tried to stand, but I stumbled and fell back down on the bed. "I'm a little tired," I giggled at not being able to stand. "Just a little," I smiled up at Andrew, I was now lying on the bed, trying to stop to calm my giggles.

"You want to sleep?" He questioned, looking to me.

"That might be nice," I replied, moving towards the pillows on the bed. Then thinking twice about it, and starting to get up off the bed. "Actually, Andy, perhaps I should go find another bed…" I told him, stepping off the bed, trying not to stumble.

"No, don't worry about it, there's enough room for both of us," He told me, helping me back down onto the bed. "Look, I just have to go downstairs; I'll be back… just sleep now, k?" He commanded, tucking me into his big bed. Kissing my forehead, he left the room.

The next morning I woke up and found myself curled around Andrew and his arm around me. I guess during the night we had moved closer. Slowly as not to disturb Andrew, I slipped out of his embrace. Remember the night before; I thought of Chris, where had he been? Finding my clothes neatly folded on a nearby chair, I began to change, when suddenly the door opened.

"Hey Jerk! Some of your passed out friends downstairs are beginning to wake up, and wanna know where you are!" I froze as I heard Chris shout that. He can't see me in here, not that I did anything wrong, but he'll for sure think so. "Allie?" I heard him ask. I slowly turned around knowing I couldn't hide.

"Hey," I whispered, covering my body, well hurrying to put on my clothes.

"What the hell are you doing in here?" He questioned me heatedly.

"I, uh, last night my brother dragged me to the party, and I fell in the pool, and Andrew let me borrow some dry things, and then I fell asleep," I confessed, being completely honest.

"So, you just slept in here with Andrew?" He asked in disbelief.

"Honestly, I was out like a light," I grinned, trying to make light of the situation. But, by now I knew that things were pretty much going to suck.

"What's going on?" Andrew asked sleepily sitting up in bed. Why couldn't that kid wear anything to bed, from here it looked like he was naked! But, he obviously had his boxers on, I hope Chris knew that.

"You… I can't believe you! She's my girlfriend!" Chris shouted at his stepbrother.

"Nothing happened!" I tried to reassure him.

"Yeah, right! Look, it's obvious. I'm not stupid." Chris looked at me so betrayed, I just wanted to cry. What had I done?

"Nothing happened!" I repeated dumbly. "Look, Andrew has his boxers on!" I reassured him, going to pull the blanket off of him.

Holding the blanket to him, Andrew smirked, "Actually I don't…"

"I can't believe this!" Chris exclaimed.

"Look, Chris, why would I lie to you? All that happened was I was wet he gave me some clothes and I fell asleep!"

"I find that hard to believe, seeing that I came in and you were getting dressed and he was… he is lying in bed naked!"

"So, you basically don't trust me?" I asked him. I was torn between anger and wanting to cry. But, knowing that there was no way I'd cry here, I chose to be angry. "I mean Chris, you really think I'd do that and ruin our relationship! Is that how low you think I am? That I'd screw your step brother?"

"I don't wanna think it!" He told me quietly. Before he could say anymore I ran out. I couldn't stand it! Why should I have to defend myself for something I hadn't even done?

_End of Flashback_

And that had been that. We hadn't spoken since that morning. But, I hadn't really had to see much of him until school started back up last week. Luckily we're only in one class together, so I can handle it. But, still seeing him makes me so frustrated to know that something so great was ruined.


	7. Conversations, Decisions, and Goodbyes

* * *

The whole time today when Mom and Maddie showed Dad and I around, I tried to imagine what it would be like if I had grown up here, with them. Dad was equally curious, always wanting to know about everyone in their lives, yes their, Mom included. I had no idea how Mom was going to take Maddie living in Connecticut, but I doubted it would go over well.

I mean you could tell Mom and Maddie were close. Even though Mom had been away a lot, I had no doubt that she hadn't been running away from Maddie, but maybe just running away from her broken life. That was my theory that seemed about right. Sighing, I looked around the guest room, as if looking for an answer.

"Andy?" Looking up, I saw Maddie in her pajamas leaning against my doorframe.

"Yeah?" I looked at her concerned.

"Can we talk?" She asked, not waiting for my reply just walking in.

Sitting on the edge of my bed I looked to her, "Sure, what's the matter?" Before she replied she looked suspiciously down the hall, before quietly shutting the door.

"I have a problem… not a problem, just well, I'm so confused. I mean I have wanted for so long, so long, to meet my Father and to live with him. I used to day dream about it, funny how in my dreams it was much less awkward," I laughed, and nodded for her to continue. "Anywho, the point I'm trying to make is now that I have it, well now that I'm so close to having it. I don't want to leave Mom. I can't bear to leave her alone." Breaking off, she turned away looking sad.

"C'mere," I pulled her into a hug, trying to soothe her. "We can come see her every holiday, and even some weekends,"

"But, it won't be the same," She let go of me to look at me seriously. "It will never be the same, I mean once we're gone this will be just be Mom's house, no longer will it be home. Not only that, leaving Mom on her own? I mean I know she'll say she's fine, but would she really be fine? C'mon Andy, you know you hate leaving her too!"

"You're right, you're absolutely right. I… I used to dream about meeting Mom and you, squirt," I shook her playfully. "And, now that I met her and you, well I don't want to just turn my back on her. I mean, I guess you and I are in the same boat,"

"What are we going to do?" She asked me, leaning against my shoulder.

"Something, we'll think of something," I promised, putting my arm around her. We'd have to because I also dreaded leaving Mom alone here.

* * *

Once again I was at Chris's to work on the project. Nick had brought me over after dinner. I couldn't help, but be curious about what had happened with Allie and Chris today in the dining hall. What was up with them?

"What are you thinking about?" Chris asked me, when I was obviously in a daze.

"Umm… nothing really," I told him, looking down at my project notes in front of me. Chris looked like he didn't believe me. So what? I was lying what else was new? Lying had become my new best friend. But, then curiosity got the best of me, "Well, really can I ask you something?"

"Sure, anything," He replied, sitting back.

"Umm… just tell me if it seems out of line, but what's up with you and Allie Geller?" His eyes widened as I said her name. "Is that too-"

Interrupting me he gave me a weak smile, "No don't worry it's not rude at all, just unexpected… what's up with us, what do you mean by that exactly?"

"Well, today at lunch you two couldn't even say hi to each other, yet alone make eye contact?" Perhaps it wasn't even anything and I just picked up the wrong vibe.

"Oh, that. Well, it's complicated, we used to date, it wasn't a long or really serious relationship though. It started at the beginning of this past summer, and well was over at the beginning of the summer," He explained, his eyes had an almost glazed over expression as if he was remembering something.

"Oh," I mumbled, not knowing what else to say and, trying to bite back another question.

"It was nothing really," He told me, coming back to reality.

"Do you mind if I ask what happened?" I questioned, before I could stop myself, with better judgment.

"That, that's a long story… I don't even like to talk about it," He told me.

"I'm sorry, I really shouldn't have brought it up." I muttered, feeling stupid. "Sorry, I'm just kinda curious." Looking away, I felt suddenly uncomfortable.

"No, I'll tell you, I mean I haven't actually told anyone, and well I think I need to get it off my chest. It was at the beginning of summer, well technically I guess we started to date at the end of the school year, but it doesn't really matter, it still ended soon. Her brother Conner-"

"Yeah, I met him yesterday," He looked to me shocked, and it seemed as if he was a bit upset. But, I wasn't sure if it was because of that or the story he had begun telling me.

"Yeah well, he is really good friends with my stepbrother Andrew. So yeah, you can imagine how awkward that was…"

"What do you mean? Weren't that make it easier to see her?"

"Not really, considering Andrew and I… well to put it nicely, we hate each other. So of course, he hated the relationship since it started, I'm surprised the relationship even lasted as long as it did."

"But, didn't Conner-"

"Nope, being Andrew's friend he obviously hated me, I mean he probably didn't hate me, but he did really dislike me. He and Andrew had been friends like their whole lives, so basically it was his worst nightmare when his sister started dating me. The day before we broke up, it was a party here. Andrew always throws a big bash when our parents are out of town."

"I know exactly what you mean, we did the same in New York…"

"Yeah, I was never really in to them, well when Andrew and his friends threw them that is… y'know if I ever did even go it basically was just beat up on Chris time. So, I pretty much learnt to just stay away when he had them. And, this time it was no different. Allie and I hadn't really talked, I had no idea if she was going to the party. Our parents had left suddenly, so it was a pretty much was a last minute party. And, I doubted she'd go, because it was just the older kids. So, I left and went to a friends house, and from there I called Allie's but no one answered,"

"She had gone to the party?" I guessed.

"Yeah, I didn't find that out till the next day when I had gone home. And, well I, I found her in a pretty compromising position…"

"She wouldn't…." I whispered, not even knowing Allie well, but defending her.

"She was in Andrew's room. When, I walked in she was getting dressed… but, y'know what got me, what threw me right over the edge? The fact that it was Andrew, it wasn't some random guy, it was him. And, the fact that, that smug bastard, oh, shit, you should have seen him!"

"What did she say?" I whispered, so quietly. Unable to take in all I had heard.

"She told me that her brother had dragged her to the party, she had fallen in the pool, and Andrew gave her some dry clothes and then she had just fallen asleep,"

"How, I mean Chris, what if that was the truth?"

"Andrew was in bed naked…" He growled, looking out the window angrily. We both just sat there in silence. I was taking in all that I had just learnt; well he just fumed over the past that had been haunting him.

"Did you ever… do you ever think that maybe well, maybe it was a set up?" If Conner and his friends hated the relationship so much maybe they had made it seem like something happened.

"A set up?" He repeated. "But, Holly, if it was a set up why would Allie be there, following unknowingly in their plan?" He asked me sadly, as if the thought had once before crossed his mind.

"Alcohol. I doubt Conner would go as far as to let them drug her." Chris looked to me shocked. "And, I highly doubt anything happened. I think she told the truth. I mean, her story is completely plausible. Her brother brought her, she drank a lot, fell in the pool, Andrew her offered her some dry things to wear, and then she probably just fell asleep."

"You're right that sounds liable, but I don't know. I knew that Conner's friends had always been interested in her, that's just another reason they hated me for. I mean they all would have tried to sleep with her already if it wasn't for Conner. I just remember seeing Andrew sitting up in bed… Sorry, I can't believe we're talking about this,"

"Don't apologize, I brought it up remember?" I told him, glad in a way we were now off the topic. "Whoa, time really does fly, Ricky and I gotta leave soon," I told him, looking at my watch, and standing up grabbing my stuff.

"Holly, don't say you're leaving because of this," He looked up at me worried.

"No, of course not, Chris, but I really think you and Allie could be." I told him, not sure whether I fully believed it or not and having no idea why I said it.

"I'm not interested in her anymore." He stated, gazing up at my eyes.

"No?" I questioned stupidly.

"You almost sound like you want us together? Did someone put you up to this?" He asked me smiling. I shook my head, what was my problem.

"No one," I told him, slinging my bag on my back.

"Are things good between us Holly?" He asked me. "I mean, we're good now right? You're not just taking off cause of something…"

"No, no way… But, Chris, are you alright?"

"I'm getting there." He told me grinning as he stood, now having to look down at me. The next thing I knew he kissed me. It was different from before, it was less cautious. As if now we knew everything about each other.

"Wow," I whispered, as our lips separated.

"Sorry, I've been wanting to do that since our last kiss," He confessed.

"Don't be sorry," I whispered, my voice raspy from the kiss. And, with that as his signal, Chris bowed his head and kissed me again.

* * *

I expected the house to be so quiet tonight seeing as how Tristan and Andrew are both gone, but surprisingly it wasn't. Julianna had her friend Ricky come home from school with her, and after dinner Ricky's sister Holly had even come over to work on a project with Chris. It was weird knowing they were Jess's kids. It didn't make me treat them any different, but it just felt weird. I guess because whenever Ithink ofJess all I think of is the seventeen year old boy I fell in love with.

When Jess had been to dinner on Saturday I have to admit I pretty much ignored him. Well, not exactly, I just didn't dig up the past, but why should I? I'm married now, I have children. There is no need for me to be thinking of another man.

I can't get him out of my head though. I need to see my Mom.

Walking downstairs, I found Julianna and Rick in the kitchen.

"Mom have you seen the portable phone?" Julianna asked, while looking under a pile of newspapers.

"No, why?" I questioned.

"Ricky has to call his Dad to come and get him and Holly." She told me.

"Don't worry about it," I replied, shrugging it off. Was I crazy for what I was going to suggest next? "I was going to head to see your Grandmother tonight in Star's Hollow, so I can drop them off at home…"

"Is that alright?" Ricky asked hesitantly.

"Of course, your Father always has to drive out here to get you, it high time I drove." I explained, looking at the clock it was nine on a school night. "Okay, you guys go get Holly and we'll leave…"

While, the kids were upstairs I couldn't help but check my reflection in the hall mirror. I was going to see Jess tonight, and well it's only polite to make sure I didn't look completely ghoulish. I was so caught up with thinking of Jess and seeing his house, I didn't even notice how much the four children were blushing when they came downstairs, or, how awkward and embarrassed Holly and Chris acted when they said goodbye.

"Now, I should be home in about an hour. I just have to go stop in with Grandma. If you need anything just call my cell," I told my children, before heading out with the two Mariano's. "So, do you children like it here?" I asked them, once we were all situated in the car, and I was turning out of the driveway.

"It's different, but yeah I like it here..." Rick replied grinning.

"How about you Holly?" I turned and looked at her in the passenger seat next to me.

"It's nice, but it's strange since I'm the only girl at home now." She laughed.

"Oh, that must be terrible! I remember before Julianna came when it was just me and the boys, mind you they were really young then, but I know how frustrating it can be at times. Are you guys going to visit your Mom often?" I asked them casually.

"No idea," Holly sighed, and I could tell it was a sore subject.

"We haven't even seen her in a while, it was Dad who told us about the divorce and then we all moved out. She wasn't even home then," Ricky confessed.

"Oh, I'm sorry." I told them sincerely, regretting bringing up the subject.

"It's ok, I mean it's life." Holly replied. I grinned, she was right that's life, what can you do about it. I secretly wanted more information about the girl that Jess had married and had children with.

"Turn left," Ricky told me as I came to an intersection. "And, well it's this one on the right… the only one that's visible." The house was a Victorian house that had the classic wrap around porch. It was not a house that I could never imagine Jess Mariano living in, but I guess things had changed.

"Quite a change from New York," I said, looking around at the desolate area.

"Yeah, we had tons of neighbours there. Here, we don't have many, and the ones we have own farms and are hidden with long driveways," Holly explained. "Thanks, so much for the ride,"

"Yeah, thanks a lot!" Ricky added, while getting out.

"Anytime," I told them, suddenly shocked when I saw Jess appear from inside the house. I watched, as Jess interacted with his kids as they came up the steps, hugging them both. Who would have thought, he'd be such a great father? Putting the car in reverse, I began to back away from the house.

"Wait, Rory!" There was Jess, running to the car. Sighing I stopped the car and put it in park, reluctantly rolling down the window. "Um… Thanks," He told me out of breath, as he reached the door. "I was just waiting here for them to call, and I know this is out of the way. So, thanks a lot,"

"No problem," I told him smiling.

"You wanna come in?" He asked me, nervously.

"Umm... I shouldn't. I have to go see my Mom in Stars Hollow, before heading back." I explained. I tried not to kick myself for saying that.

"Alright, well drive safely," He told me. When did Jess become so… become so adult? When did he grow up?

* * *

I was so happy to have both of my kids here, but I knew and worried the truth about the visit home. I mean now that Maddie has found her Dad, what was I thinking? For her to want to continue to live with me? He has so much more to offer. Ugh, this is really making me angry. I want to enjoy my time with them, but how can I, when I have the whole undercurrent of this truth thing going around. Yesterday was good though, when we showed Andrew and Tristan around. Although, I felt as if Tristan was sizing me up at every place we went. Maddie's a good kid isn't she? I raised her well, so he should just leave it alone.

Groaning, I knew I wouldn't be happy all day, because of this. The only thing that I knew that could make me semi happy could be a bubble bath, the ultimate cheer up plan.

Sinking into the hot soapy water, I sighed happily. Yes, this was it. Closing my eyes I sank lower into the tub.

"Summer?" Abruptly I opened my eyes and looked around frantically. That was Tristan's voice, why would he be calling me? "Summer?" He repeated. The voice sounded nearer, shit!

"What?" I called back confused, and at lack of better reply.

"Um, can we talk?" He questioned, I could hear him outside the door. No, I wanted to shout. Why was he even in my room?

"Y'know, now is not really a good time." I told him, sounding distracted as I played with the bubbles.

"But?" Looking up sharply, I saw he had actually entered the bathroom. Gasping back at scream, I covered myself beneath the bubbles still in shock.

"Get out!" I told him, not wanting to shout; for fear that Maddie and Andrew would hear. However, instead of listening to me as any nice person would have he leaned against the door, looking at me in amusement. That jackass was actually loving this! "Look, Tristan, our children are just feet away, get out now, before I have to scream!"

"Actually, the kids left to get some food," He replied grinning.

"Well, I can still scream and then maybe the neighbours will come!" I threatened, completely not liking the situation.

"What's the problem?" He questioned, looking at me intently.

"The problem?" I asked in disbelief. "Okay, one if you can believe it I'm naked! And, two, well two is obvious I don't want you to see me naked and to add to it you're married and in a room with your naked ex- girlfriend… not good."

"I've seen you've naked millions of times, if you haven't forgotten we have two kids, and that takes a bit of, show and tell, if you know what I mean." He smirked at me, the same smirk that had drawn me closer those many years before.

"Tristan!" I shouted annoyed. "Well, I, you're married," I mumbled out.

"Yeah, but what's the problem with seeing you naked, I have before." He repeated, not moving from his position.

"The problem is I am not comfortable!" I told him truthfully.

"Why have you changed somehow?" He asked, leaning forward curiously.

"No!" I exclaimed, embarrassed the way the conversation was going. "Pass me that towel; you have officially ruined my mood."

"This towel?" He questioned, fingering the blue towel on the rack.

"What other towel?" I asked him sarcastically.

"No need to be so-"

Interrupting I said, "Obvious?"

"I was leaning towards bitchy." He told me finally handing me the towel.

"What do you want anyway Tristan?" I questioned him, taking the towel. "Turn." I commanded, letting the water out of the tub.

"I've seen you like this before," He said in a sing song voice.

"So what," I answered back matching his tone. "Just turn around please!" I practically begged. To my luck he turned around and I quickly stood up and wrapped the towel around me carefully stepping out of the bath tub.

* * *

Unbeknownst of Summer I watched as she got out, through the mirror. And, I had to admit besides some additional stretch marks from being pregnant, she pretty much was in the same shape as when I first fell in love with her. Don't get me wrong I love Rory, I mean in a way she was my first love. I mean when I used to tease and call her Mary, I really did like her. But, well Summer and I share Maddie and Andrew together. And, I know however much I hate it grocery boy, aka Dean, and Rory share the same bond through Chris. In a way I'm still in love with Summer, I mean in a way I always will, but I'm pretty sure, I mean I know that's just because of the children.

"So, what is it? What is so important you had to come rushing into my bathroom for?" She demanded, turning around with the towel wrapped around her tightly.

"Well, I think you know," I replied, trying not to think of what I knew the towel was hiding.

"Enlighten me," She said pushing past me and into her room.

"Umm… well, about Maddie coming to live with me." I told her, watching as she gathered clothes from various drawers, not saying anything. "I mean, if it was alright with you..."

"Turn." She commanded, once again, looking at me expectantly.

"Oh yeah, sorry…" I mumbled turning away. "So, would that be alright? I mean you could still see her during the holidays and even weekends if you wanted,"

"You can turn back," She told me, turning around silently. I watched as she took the towel back to hang in the bathroom.

"So?" I questioned, stupidly.

"I guess, it's whatever Maddie wants. I mean only she knows what is best for her," She replied, walking past me and out of the room. Sighing, I slumped down onto her bed. This was just so complicated! I wanted Maddie to live with me, but I didn't want to spilt apart Summer and her.

* * *

Walking back into the house, I wondered if Mom and Dad had even communicated while we were gone. Knowing it was Tuesday, and we'd have to go back either today or tomorrow, I was curious when Dad was going to have the conversation with Mom. Or, even if he already did, by the tension that was in the room when we arrived, I could assume that they had. Mom was sitting as far away from Dad as she could get, well still being at the same table at him. They both were just drinking coffee and reading the paper.

"Hey," Andrew greeted them, from beside me. "We're back…"

"How was your morning?" I questioned, looking from one to the other.

"Ok," They both mumbled.

"Sounds delightful," Andrew joked, setting himself at the table between Dad and Mom. I followed his lead and sat opposite him.

"Your Mother and I need to talk with you," Dad told me, glancing up from his paper at me.

"What about me?" Andrew asked feeling degraded.

"Not with you," He replied, not even looking up from the paper this time.

"Oh, c'mon Tristan, I don't think it matters whether Andy is there or not," Mom bit back, putting down her paper. "Let's just talk right now!"

"I don't think it's a good idea," Dad muttered, draining his coffee mug.

"Yeah, well this is not a democracy," Mom told him.

"Ok, whatever," He replied, obviously at a loss of words.

"Fine… Maddie would you like to live with your Father in Hartford?" She questioned me bluntly. What do I say, how do you tell your own Mother you want to move out? I really don't want to abandon her.

"Umm, well, I dunno, uh-"

"Cut the crap honey, I really don't want you trying to spare my feelings here, give me a yes or no." Dad, Andy and I just stared at my Mom shocked, because of her honestly. "C'mon, what is it?" She questioned. What do I say?

"Yes," I squeaked.

"Good, then, I guess we have our work cut out for us." She replied, standing up and taking the empty mugs to the sink.

"Work?" I repeated dumbly.

"We gotta get you packed; don't you want your stuff there with Dad?" She questioned.

"Well, I guess, but why don't I keep it here for when I come home?" I asked her confused.

"Honey, your Father might not want to have to buy you everything again. And, plus with you gone maybe I'll downsize. I mean why have such a big house, if you don't even need half of it?" She responded. "Now, I'm going to head to the basement to look for boxes," And, with that she left the room.

"Ok," I mumbled staring at the table. Selling the house? I grew up here, this is my home. Don't be so selfish Maddie; I berated myself Mom can do what she wants. You picked Dad remember?

* * *

"I'm going to go, start packing and such," Maddie told us quietly, leaving the room just as fast as Mom has done. Both Dad and I just stared at the doorway.

"Well, happy now?" I asked Dad.

"Andy, you know I never wanted this," He replied, looking straight at me.

"I know Dad, but this whole situation is just really shitty," I admitted. I was so surprised when he didn't scold me on my choice of words, instead he agreed.

"… really shitty,"

* * *

It was Tuesday, and I couldn't be happier knowing that Maddie would be back either today or tomorrow. And, then hopefully she'll be enrolled at Chilton and I'll see her everyday. Sitting at the lunch table, I seemed to drift away just thinking of Maddie.

"Hey Dan," Looking next to me, I saw my new found friend Matt. "How are you?"

"Tired," I told him to explain my constant zoning out.

"Oh, hey you gotta come to the party at my house on Friday, alright?" He told me, drinking his coffee.

"Oh, for sure," I replied, really only half with it.

"We'll have to get you a girl too," He laughed looking around the room.

"No need," I told him, finishing my soda.

"Huh? You taken?" He questioned, looking curiously my way.

"Kind of, it's… it's complicated,"

"How so?"

"Well, I guess you could call it a quiet relationship,"

"You lucky fool are you talking about a girl with no strings attached? Cause, wherever you got there, I want one of those,"

"It's not like that. I mean I want her to be my girlfriend," I confessed. I couldn't believe I was telling a guy I had just met a day ago, how I felt about Maddie. "She's perfect, and we'd just be so good together,"

"What's the problem?"

"There are a couple, she's my sister's best friend, we used to be best friends until we got into a fight in middle school, and up until about a week ago we really hadn't been on speaking terms, or at least we never said any nice stuff. And, now, something happened, she won't tell me, but I know she's being abused or something."

"Abused?" Matt repeated shocked.

"Yeah, her face was covered in like bruises and scrapes, some other places too."

"What happened?"

"Holly and she won't tell me. I don't mind though, well I do, I mean I'm curious as hell, but I respect her privacy. She'll tell me eventually."

"Who is she?"

Looking at him, as if to check whether I could trust him, "Maddie… there's another problem though, she just found out who her birth Father is and with that comes a brother as well,"

"Isn't that good news?"

"Well, you would think so, but it might make it a bad time to start something up,"

"Hartford or New York?" He asked.

"That's the thing, she lived next to me in New York with her Mom, but her recently found Dad lives here."

"Do I know him?"

"Look, if I tell you it stays between us, right?" Matt nodded repeatedly. "Well, her Father is Tristan DuGrey, so, y'know that means her brother is-"

"Andrew," He concluded interrupting me. "How did that happen?"

"Tristan and her Mom never got married first they had Andrew and then Maddie. Right after Maddie was born they knew it would never work so they each got a kid, and Tristan moved back here."

"But, that's great, cause then she'll move back here and you guys can be together,"

"Well, I hope," I told him, thinking about Maddie and my whole relationship.

* * *

Dear old Mom and Dad are leaving tonight. Damn, parents don't they know what will happen? I mean come Saturday our house will be a freaking pigsty. Screw it, maybe I can go stay with a friend this weekend, but wait everyone from Chilton is probably going to end up being there.

"Earth to Allie," I looked over at my best friend Kristina and grinned. Our friendship had been on the rocks lately, because Kristina was good friends with Chris too, so every since the 'accident' or whatever you wanna call it, she has had to be splitting her time between us. "What were you thinking about?" She asked me.

"This weekend… Kay, what am I going to do?" I questioned pathetically.

"Umm, kinda confused here," She replied.

"I mean when, ugh, Conner has his little party,"

"Well usually at parties people drink or do drugs. But, seeing as how the latter is so extremely dumb, I'd suggest the former. Alcohol, y'know what that is?"

"Shut up," I grinned, hitting her with my notebook. Sitting up straight when I saw the Librarian glare at me, "Shh… the Nazi's watching."

"Alright," Kay whispered back. "So? You going though?"

"How can I not? It's my house?" I told her, only to make her burst out laughing, only stopping when the Librarian shadowed over our table.

"Ladies, can you both be quiet, if not I'll have to ask you to leave. Other people are trying to study here and you two are acting like children, this is your warning," As she turned her back and left both Kay and I made faces and mimicked her. We were immature, but she was so stupid, no one was working in here. There were couples getting it on in the back, behind the stacks, but she never really left her post aka desk, unless to shout, so how would she know? Laughing at each other, we tried to cover our giggles up, too late. Turning back around she came over to us, "Ms. Geller, Ms. Rygalski, I've already warned you. Leave now please," Laughing louder, we grabbed our stuff and headed out. We had class soon anyway, it didn't matter.

* * *

"Mom are sure this is okay," I asked for about the fiftieth time. "I don't want to leave you," The car was all packed and we were set to leave, I was excited in a way, but depressed to leave Mom behind.

"Go honey, Chilton is a great school. Look how your Father turned out. And, you need the best education, so go!" She pushed me towards the car. "Andy," She smiled as she embraced my brother.

"Mom, I wish you-"

Cutting him off, "No, no you don't" Hugging him tighter, I swear I could see tears in her eyes. "Oh, Maddie," Grabbing me too, my Mom hugged us both holding us close.

"Mom-" I started again.

"Honey, please don't ruin this," She told me, finally releasing us.

"Maddie's right-" Andrew tried as well.

"No, no talk of that, my rules." She stated trying to grin, "Now go get in that car and be happy." She pushed us both towards it.

"But," I began, not wanting to leave her.

"What did I say, Maddie?" She questioned in a stern voice.

"Alright," Andrew and I both gave her one last hug before getting in the car. Dad had been leaning against the car watching the exchange, as soon as we got in the car he walked over to Mom, as if he hadn't wanted us to hear him talk with her.

"Summer, you don't have to do this," He told her stepping so they were only a small space apart.

"No, Tristan I am, so let me," She replied.

"Thank you so much, you're a great person. I wish things hadn't happened the way they did," From the car both Andrew and I could notice something intense was happening, for both Mom and Dad looked upset, but not angry, just sad.

"Go home to your family Tristan," She whispered quietly, looking at the ground.

"Summer if you ever need anything-"

"I'll be fine," She gave a weak smile, that although was supposed to be assuring was definitely not.

"He's going to hug her," I grinned, leaning forward and tapping Andrew frantically from the back seat.

"Will she let him?" Andrew asked, just as intently looking out the window. My lips formed a grin as I looked out the window and saw my two parents embracing.

"I can't bear to leave her," I whispered.

"Neither can I," Andrew agreed. "But, it's what she wants,"

"Or, at least what she says she wants," I added, watching as our parents broke apart, and Dad placed a kiss on Mom's forehead, before hurrying to the car. Mom was now obviously close to tears, but trying to stay strong.

"Let's go kids," Dad said, as he got in the car and fastened his seat belt. Both Andrew and I and even Dad waved to Mom as we pulled away from the curb and until we turned off the street and could no longer see her.


	8. Telephone Calls, School and Flashbacks

* * *

This was my new home. Getting out of Dad's car, I stared up at the mansion. I had already been in it. But, now I was seeing it in a completely different light. I was seeing it at home. It was weird picturing anything, but my home in New York, as my home. This didn't have all the memories, yet. Maddie, c'mon you've been here likefive seconds don't start comparing it. Sighing, I grabbed one of my bags from the car and headed up inside.

"Don't worry Madds, she'll be alright," Andy told me, patting my back. I liked how we were so close. I mean as lame as it sounds the fact he now calls me Madds, and that he can even know what I'm thinking.

"I hope so," I replied, walking inside the glamorous house.

"Let me show you your room," My Dad said coming in behind me with some of my boxes. My Dad was all smiles. Only once we left New York, I know though leaving Mom again was hard for him.

"Ok," I started following him upstairs.

"Maddie," Rory called entering the foyer. "How was the drive?" She questioned.

"Good. Minus, Dad's crazy driving," I grinned, Rory was trying hard, and I know it must be hard for her, so I should be as nice as I can be.

"Yeah, he always did drive like a maniac," She laughed.

"Hey, I'm still in the room!" Dad shouted, above me on the staircase. "C'mon slugger, lets get your stuff put away." He told me, leading me upstairs and down a hall. "I really hope you like it here… Well, this is it," He grinned, opening a door to a huge bedroom.

"This is huge!" I exclaimed stepping inside. It was painted a soft yellow and had shiny hardwood floor. "Whoa!" I gasped, as I noticed the huge ensuite bathroom that was also mine.

"You like it?" He questioned, setting all my stuff down.

"It's great," I said sincerely, sitting on the bed. And, suddenly feeling a small wave of homesickness for my mother.

"Do you really like it?" My Dad asked confused by my sudden mood change. "Because, if you don't we can paint it another colour, or we can completely redo it?"

"No, Dad, it's great like it is." I whispered on the edge of tears.

"Honey, what's wrong?" He asked sitting next to me on the bed.

"Dad, Mom's all alone." I said in a soft voice. "She has no one."

"No she doesn't she has you still, just because you're living here doesn't mean she doesn't have you. And, Maddie, she wanted you to come here." He told me trying to reassure me.

"You're right," I told him, not really agreeing just wanting to be alone.

"You gonna be okay?" He questioned, looking down at me.

"Yeah, I'll be fine," I replied, smiling.

"Alright, well I'll let you unpack. And, remember 'mi casa es su casa'. Okay? Make yourself completely at home, and really don't hesitate to even call your Mom if you want, ok?" He asked me, I nodded. "Now, c'mon give me a hug." I grinned and hugged my Dad, wishing life could be simple and I could always be with both my parents.

The moment he left I picked up the phone. Dialing, I made my way over to the window seat, looking at the wide expense of land my Father owned.

"Hello?" I heard the voice answer. I sighed happily.

"Danny?"

"Madds, are you alright?" He questioned.

"Kind of," I replied, afraid I might completely break down.

"Want me to get Holly?" He asked.

"No, I want to talk to you." I told him, "I'm back in Hartford,"

"How did things go?"

"Ok- not really. Mom's all alone,"

"Aw, Madds, she'll be fine though. She was always really alone, I mean when she left you-"

"Yeah, but I was always there for when she came home, now it's empty."

"Did she mind you coming?"

"No, Dan, that's the weird part she encouraged it, I don't know how Dad brought it up, but-"

"Wait, your Dad went?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Was it weird between them?"

"Well, I know something definitely happened one day when Andy and I went out for breakfast, because when I came back they were so silent. But, when we left they hugged and talked. I kinda think there might still be some spark there."

"There must be, I mean when they spilt they obviously left things unended, so when they met next which was now, they had a lot of pent up emotion."

"When did you get to be so smart?"

"I always was,"

"Whatever,"

"So Madds, are you coming to Chilton now?"

"Yeah, we talked about it in the car home, and since that was the reason I really am now living with Dad, for a better education, y'know?"

"This is great though. We can go to school together,"

"Danny, we went to school together all during high school and middle school and even before that!"

"Yeah, but recently like the last few years when we went to school together it wasn't quite the, 'say Hi to you in the halls sort of thing', y'know?"

"I guess I do. Anyway, I just wanted to say Hi, and well I'm exhausted so I'm going to have a bit of a nap before dinner, but Dan, I'll see you tomorrow,"

"First thing,"

"Of course,"

"Thanks, for calling me Madds."

"No problem,"

"Madds?"

"Yeah Danny?"

"I love you," Whoa! Did Danny Mariano just say I love you? "Madds?"

"Danny, I love you too," I told him grinning.

"You do?" I could hear the happiness in his voice.

"Yeah, I really do, I'm completely head over heel and it kinda scares me,"

"You love me?" He repeated.

"Danny, I already said I did!"

"I know. I just can't believe it!"

"Well, believe it buddy, because well I do, and it's not going away anytime soon!"

"Good, well I guess I'll see you tomorrow,"

"Yeah, well y'know I do,"

"And, I do too!"

"Bye Danny,"

"Bye Maddie," Hanging up the phone I stood up and started jumping up and down. I was so lucky. Danny Mariano loves me! Forget about that nap, who could sleep now? I'm so excited. Running over to my bed I let a loud squeal out to be muffled by a pillow.

* * *

The whole ride back to Connecticut I tried to push back feelings for Summer. The only reason I feel like this is because she is the Mother of my children, right? Then how come I can't get her out of my head?

"What's the matter honey?" Rory asked, entering my study.

"Nothing," I replied, not wanting to bother her with my problems. Being the good wife she was though she pressed on, walking in front of me she leaned on my desk.

"Tristan, c'mon tell me!" She persuaded, looking at me worriedly.

"How come I feel like I robbed her?" I asked, not really asking Rory, but asking myself.

"Robbed who of what?" She asked confused.

"Robbed Summer of Maddie," I told her, shaking my head.

"Oh, honey, you didn't rob her of Maddie."

"She has no one, absolutely no one! The only person she had was Maddie, and I went and took her from her,"

"Yeah, but she's your daughter too, you're just as entitled to have her,"

"I know, but I have Andrew too, and that's not fair- I mean she doesn't have either one of her own children."

"Tris, you have to calm down, it's not your fault. Maddie and Andrew are both better off here anyway…"

"No, that's the thing she raised Maddie so great, and the thing is I can't take any credit for the way she turned out. And, Andy's far from every listening to me again! He practically hates me, and you should have seen them with Summer they all looked so happy!"

"I have no idea, what to tell you honey, but you're a great Father. You raised both Andy and Jules too, and they are both really great children. And, I know I would've had trouble raising Chris without you too."

"Rory, I can't stop feeling terrible," I whispered. I felt like such a child with my head resting on her thigh, but how could I've done this to Summer?

"It's not your fault, it's no one's fault," She told me, trying to make me feel better. "Would it make you feel better if you called her?"

"Maybe," I replied.

"Then, call her," She smiled, heading out of the room.

"Rory!" I called her back. "I love you and you're the world's greatest wife,"

"Why thank you, I love you too, honey, but I hope you realize it's not your fault."

"It different for you with Dean living close by, I mean you both get to have Chris at different times."

"I guess it would solve all your problems if Summer lived around here,"

"Probably would," I replied grinning.

"Ok, now you call her, k? Cause, I want my normal unemotional husband back!" Rory exclaimed again heading for the door.

"I'm not unemotional!" I shouted in return.

"Oh, soo not after this," She replied, winking at me before shutting the door.

"Call her, call her, call her… well this is easier said than done," I muttered picking up the phone and calling the operator. Once the operator had given me Summer's number, I hesitated before calling, what was I going to say?

"Hello?"

"Summer?" I questioned.

"Tristan?" She sounded shocked to hear my voice.

"Yeah, it's me I was just calling to ask you, how you're doing."

"How I'm doing?" She repeated in disbelief.

"Yeah, how are you?"

"Okay,"

"Summer, I really called cause I felt guilty about having Maddie come live with me,"

"Oh, so, you wanted me to reassure you I'm okay?"

"Don't make me sound so mean, it was actually meant to be a nice gesture,"

"Oh, I see, so I'm just a pity case?"

"No, I never said that! Cripes Summer you're putting words in my mouth,"

"Look, Tristan I'm fine, ok, don't worry about me!"

"But-" I stopped hearing a male voice on her end. "Who was that?"

"What?"

"Who was that?"

"Can you be anymore nosy?"

"Summer…"

"It was friend, y'know since Maddie left I'm not too fond of being alone,"

"So, you go out and bring home the first guy you meet?"

"I said he was a friend, why am I even explaining myself to you?"

"Summer… I mean it. I'm so sorry how things turned out,"

"I am too," I heard so much pain in her voice, I said the next thing I thought of.

"Do you want to move to Hartford?"

"What?"

"So, you can be near Andy and Madds?"

"I'd love to be near them, but…"

"But what?"

"Tristan I just can't just up and move. As much as I love the kids, I don't belong in Hartford I never did…"

"You didn't see Maddie today though, she can't bear leaving you alone, at least move for her and Andy,"

"That's a low blow Tristan, I may love them, but to move to Hartford? I don't know I mean I'm established here, I have friends here, and this is home. Hartford is just a place from the past which should stay there, in the past."

"Summer you should move here!"

"Look, put yourself in my shoes Tristan, you were a single parent and suddenly your old partner came back and takes your child, leaving you totally alone. Would you wanna just get up and follow them? I have to have some dignity."

"But, Summer-"

"No, buts! I have company. I have to go. Bye, Tristan."

"Summer! You can't because-"

"Beause why? There is no because, so please leave me be, alright? I'm fine. Bye."

"Bye Summer," Hanging up, I stared at the phone. Well that wasn't how I pictured it.

* * *

Today was my first day at Chilton and I was so excited. Finally I'd be back at school with Danny and Holly. Did it get any better than this? Well, maybe if I knew Mom was alright. But, however selfish this sounds, I really don't want to think about that right now.

"You ready?" Andy asked, from my bedroom door. I looked in the mirror and sighed.

"Does your school know how much these uniforms suck?" I questioned him, fingering the tie that was choking me.

"Our school," He corrected. "And, no. They're living in denial," He laughed.

"Or, in another century," I added, grabbing my bag and following Andy downstairs to the kitchen.

"Ah, simply marvelous," My Dad told me grinning as we walked in. "How was your first night?" He questioned, while sipping his coffee.

"Great thanks," I replied quietly, never really liking the spotlight on me.

"Do you have time for breakfast?" Rory asked.

Shaking his head Andy replied, "Nope, we have to go see the Headmaster, so we better be off soon," Not listening Rory frowned and went and grabbed some poptarts.

"Here, you can eat on the way," She handed both of us a package.

"Thanks," I replied.

"Yeah, thanks," Andy said absently, "Where's Julie?" He questioned looking out into the hallway.

"Right here," She shouted running down the stairs. Chris was with his Dad so we didn't have to take him as well. Not that I minded, because when I met him we got along well.

"See ya," Andy called to Rory and Dad, before leading us to the garage.

"Bye," I added shouting back to them.

"How was New York?" Julianna asked me curiously as we got in the car.

"Good, I mean it's home," I told her trying not to think of Mom.

"Was it cool to see you Mom?" She questioned me again, "And, Andy hadn't you not seen your Mom since you were like two?"

"Something like that," He replied. "It was nice to see her, just too short,"

"I feel so selfish getting to actually live with both of my parents," She laughed. "You nervous?" She asked me, we were now pulling up into the parking lot. I was having a lot of doubts. I mean am I really that smart? Isn't this school for like geniuses? Holy crap, look at this!

"A bit," I replied. Now that was a lie. I'm actually surprised I'm not physically shaking, I'm so scared.

"You'll be fine," Andy reassured me, as he parked the car and we got out.

"Shit, this is a nice campus. I mean it actually is a campus," I told them, looking around in awe. The parking lot was mostly empty, but we were early to see the headmaster.

Surprising the talk with the Headmaster wasn't that scary at all! I mean he was actually really nice. He told me that he remembered my Mom, and that made me feel better, knowing that she had gone through this too. Although, I'm about a week late starting the school year.

Andy waited with me and took me to my first class as well. Which washomeroom. Unfortunately I wasn't with Danny and Holly or even Chris. Instead I found myself standing in front of an entire class of strangers.

"Class we have a new student, Maddie DuGrey," She announced. DuGrey? Why would that be there? I noticed a lot of stares and a few murmurs coming my way and I knew it must have been, because well I was an illegitimate child, but then so was Andy, but the difference was no one knew about me.

"Actually it's Potter… Maddie Potter." I corrected, taking my Mother's maiden name. I had been using it since I was old enough to wonder why my Mom and I had different last names. Then I had wanted mine to be the same as hers.

"Alrighty, I'm Mr. Sampson. You can take that empty seat there," He told me smiling widely. Slowly I took the spot, and opened a notebook. While, Mr. Sampson continued talking about whatever. I was really too nervous to listen.

The girl beside me leaned over and smiled, "Hey, I'm Ally,"

"Hi," I grinned. What else could I say? I mean she already knew my name.

"Where are you from?" She questioned me curiously, obviously trying to place the accent.

"New York," I replied quietly, realizing she wasn't the only one in the class who was listening for my reply. I really wished the other kids wouldn't just stare at me. I had never been a new kid before; I mean everyone who had gone to Slacker High had gone to the same junior high and then even to elementary school together. So, I had known everyone really well.

* * *

Just sitting in homeroom, knowing that Maddie was in the same building was exciting. This must be love; I mean certainly no normal person could get this excited over something. 

"Danny, remember if you have class with Maddie find out whether she has period3 or4 lunch!" Holly reminded me again as I left the classroom. My next was math, boring I know. But, nonetheless I was still excited with the thought she might be in it.

"I saw your girlfriend," Looking around confused, I saw Matt standing there smirking. "Or, should I say, your quote on quote friend, or is she more?"

"She's in your homeroom?" I asked him, almost jealous as we walked into class together.

"Yeah." He replied casually. "Oh, and you had better claim her as yours soon, because lets just say boys are already getting ideas… And, how come you didn't tell me she was so hot? She is gorgeous! You'd really better decide soon, or trust me she'll be, I can't even find a word for it. But, she'll be gone."

"Can you be anymore dramatic? And, we didn't exactly define our relationship quite yet, but I think it's safe to say when the words 'I love you' were involved this is not just a fling." I grinned at Matt's face. "Don't look so shocked." I laughed.

"She told you?" He questioned.

"Yeah, so I think we're good."

"Oh, yeah you are. I definitely need a girl." He sighed, slumping in his seat. Sitting quickly up again, he looked at me. "You want tocome to my party on Friday? With Maddie of course…"

"That's sounds cool, I'll ask her." I told him nodding.

"Oh, and you know what happened when the teacher introduced her?"

"What?" I asked curiously.

"He introduced her as Maddie DuGrey and-"

"DuGrey? But, she's hasn't been called by her Father's name in so long. She was until about eight, and then she went and changed it to her Moms name."

"Yeah, well, she corrected the teacher and told him it was actually Potter," Matt explained. I laughed, that was Maddie.

"Gentlemen I will send you out of class, if you don't stop talking and just pay attention!" The teacher berated. Both Matt and I bit back a laugh and sank down into our seats. Today was going alright. I mean as disappointed that I was that Maddie wasn't in my class, at least she was here, right?

* * *

"Who actually likes history class?" I asked myself, as I made my way into the empty classroom.

"Well Holly, I do." A very familiar voice said behind me. Whipping around, I beamed when I saw Maddie. "So, bud we're at the same school," She told me nodding her head. Instead of replying, I just gave her a hug.

"How was it?" I questioned her, sitting down on one of the desks. We still had a couple minutes before class, and I knew all of our classmates were still lingering in the halls. "I mean is your Mom alright?"

"I don't know. I'm just so confused. I mean-" She stopped when people entered the classroom. She looked around. Laughing, she grinned at me, "I feel like such a newbie!"

"Don't worry! I'm still considered one too!" I told her smiling.

"Hey," We both looked to see Chris coming in the classroom. "It's my stepsister," He nodded to Maddie.

"And, my darling step brother," Maddie replied. Laughing we all went and took our seats. Maddie sat next to me. It was good to be at school with my best friend again.

"So, what class now?" I asked her at the end of history.

"Chem," She replied, slinging her bag on her shoulder. "Please say you do too..."

"Nope, I have French, but do you have 4th lunch?" I questioned her.

Pulling out her schedule she looked down, "Yup, I do!"

"Good me too, how about we meet down the main corridor. You know which one that is? It's where when you first come in?"

"Yeah, I gotcha. Andy explained the school to me this morning. But the main corridor is convenient, actually my locker's down there." She told me grinning as we both left the class and headed our different ways.

* * *

It felt so good to see Holly and even Chris. I mean I never figured Chris was mean, but I thought maybe he'd have some beef against me since I'm Andy's sister. 

"Guess who?" A voice asked covering my eyes. I laughed, knowing exactly who it was.

"Hmm… Danny?" I smiled, turning around in his arms. He grinned down at me and enveloped me in a hug. "What class?" I questioned looking at him, as we stepped apart.

"Chem," He replied, nodding towards the science labs that we were standing in front of.

"Well, it's your lucky day, because I have it too!" I told him beaming.

"I was wondering whether we'd have class together." He exclaimed, leading me into the class. "Remember we had chemistry together last year…"

_Flashback_

"What are you doing Mariano?" MaddiePotter asked angrily, as he took the only available seat, which was next to her.

"Sitting down, y'know? Oh no! Maybe you don't, since you're on your knees so much." Danny Mariano replied smirking.

"And, you're any different?" She shot back. They were quite used to these conversations by now.

"What is that suppose to mean?" He demanded.

"Well, it seems that you've been known to, well, I shouldn't say it being the polite one here…"

"Oh whatever just say it!" He insisted furiously.

"Well you've been known to be doing some pretty nasty stuff in the janitor's closet on the third floor with a certain blonde…"

"What do you have against blondes?"

"Not all blondes, just blondes with no IQ!"

"So, you'd rather date a druggie?"

"Charlie is not a druggie!" She defended.

"Yeah right, when is he not high? It makes sense though, the drugs, so he's able to date you!"

"At least he's not completely lost from intelligence!"

"Oh, yeah smoking up ever second is a smart thing to do!"

"Well, at least he's not screwing every other person on the football team as well!"

"No, he's just screwing you,"

"Asshole"

"Bitch"

"Man-whore"

"Slut"

_End of Flashback_

"The good times." I joked.

"Oh, they were great," Laughed Danny. After Chem class we had a ten minute recess before period three and then after that was lunch.

"So, uh, want to-"

"Yeah," Danny agreed, taking my hand and leading me out of the classroom.

"Wow, even their janitors closet's are nicer than ours!" I stated once we were in with the door shut. "I mean is this school for real, or-" Cutting me off Danny mouth covered mine and kissed me hard.

"You don't know how long I've wanted to do that!" He whispered.

"No complaints here," I grinned, kissing him back.

* * *

My day had been great, not only did I get to see Maddie. But, I even got invited to Matt and Allie's. Although, being Allie's as well, that means that Chris is not going to be there, but at least I'm still making friends right? It's going to be Maddie, Danny, Matt, Kristina, Allie and I. Is this weird or what? Hanging out with Danny! We used to hang out as kids, but we haven't for a long long time.

"Dad!" I called walking into the house, throwing my bag to the ground.

"He's not home dumbass!" Nick laughed, coming in behind me. "Remember work? He has night classes during the week."

"Oh, well then I guess we can go." I decided going into the kitchen.

"Where?" Ricky asked, following me. "And, whose the fucking 'we' referring too?"

"Yeah, where?" Nick echoed behind him.

"Just to some small get together at Matt's." Danny told them grabbing an apple off the counter. "It's nothing big, I mean the party's on Friday-"

"Wait, back up here, you're going too Dan?" Nick asked incredulously.

"Yeah-"

Interrupting him, Nick started laughing, "Wait, you two haven't hung out with the same people since, since like y'all and Maddie were the three musketeers!"

"Things change," Danny told him, still chomping on his apple.

"What a load of crap. Wait. Is Maddie going too?" Ricky asked, looking at us both curiously.

"Yeah," I told him, while Danny continued eating his apple.

"So, Dan what about you and Maddie? I mean can you stand each other to have the same friends?" Nick questioned inquiring.

Ricky stepped in, before Danny had a chance to say anything, "Didn't you see them fucking hug before? When we left New York. I think something gonna-"

"-And I think you're a loser!" Danny joked, to Rick.

"Ass," Rick mumbled, still grinning though. "Something is fucking up!" He laughed.

"Well, we can go right?" I asked Nick ignoring Rick.

"I guess," Nick replied not really caring.

"Great!" I grinned.

* * *

"Ugh! Why is there nothing to eat in this house?" I asked myself, looking at the nearly empty fridge.

"What's the problem?" Conner asked coming in the kitchen.

"I was planning upon having some friends over, and how can I entertain if I have no food to offer them?"

"That's the problem?" He questioned as if it was nothing. "We can just go to the store and get something." He suggested, jingling the car keys together. "I can be back in like fifteen minutes,"

"Yeah, but people are going to be here like now!" I complained looking at the time.

"Who's coming anyway?" Conner questioned.

"Just Kay and the new kids." I told him. I found the new kids really interesting. I mean, not to sound freaky or anything, but Hartford was filled with the same snobs, it was nice to mix things up. Have different people around.

"Holly and her brother…?" He asked. I laughed, of course he remembered Holly's name.

"And, the newer one, she's in my homeroom." I told him.

"Ah, DuGrey's sister?"

I nodded, "How did that come about?" I questioned.

"Andy said his mom and his dad never got married. So, to save them time and money, when they spilt up, they just each got a kid," Conner explained.

"Gotcha…" Hearing the door open and close we both looked at each other worried. "Kay," I concluded, knowing my best friend never rang the bell, just waltzed right in.

"Hello!" She smiled, coming into the kitchen with bags.

"You have food?" I asked grinning.

"Of course! I figured since your parental units were gone, that would mean that your food level of course was low. Especially living with two adolescent males… so, I decided to be the hero of the night and bring food!" She said, placing the bags on the counter.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" I told her, helping her unload the bags, "Wait, you only got chips and pop? What if the Yankees are used to something else?"

"Food!" Matt came in the kitchen and headed toward the food.

"Stay away from that until- The doorbell!" I exclaimed, running down the hall, and then walking slower as I got closer. "Hey!" I grinned, finding Maddie and Andy on the doorstep. "Andy?" I questioned.

"I drove Madds, but I thought I'd see what Conner was up to…" He explained.

"Sure," I nodded. Things were a bit strange with us since that whole party thing, when Chris and I broke up. "Come in…"

"DuGrey!" Conner shouted from down the hall.

"You can leave your shoes on," I told Maddie, as she was about to remove hers.

"Thanks," She grinned. This is awkward, and Maddie probably thought it too. We were saved when the doorbell rang again.

"Hey," I exclaimed opening the door to where Danny and Holly stood.

"Is their brother in the car?" Conner asked coming down the hall.

"Yeah, Nick drove us…" Holly stated, signaling to the car backing out of the driveway. Conner nodded and ran out to talk to him.

"So… well, c'mon," I told them, as I lead them into my house. This was awkward, but what did I expect it to be? That we'd all just become great friends.

"Hey you guys," Matt grinned, when we entered the kitchen. He and Danny started talking with Andy as well, as we girl all started our own conversations. Until, Conner headed back in with Nick following. And, all I could think of was how hot Nick was.

We settled on watching a movie downstairs, as we were heading down, Conner pulled me aside.

"Do you want me to go get you guys some drinks or something?" He offered. I knew he was talking about alcohol, he never really minded if we drank. Well, when we were at home and he could make sure we were alright.

"Yeah, some beer and some cocaine," I joked.

"Not cool," He told me, shaking his head and turning back.

"I was joking!" I called back to his retreating figure. "I was!"

* * *

Walking in the door I was exhausted. Seeing the flashing from the message machine, I immediately headed towards it. Listening to the message, I felt myself pale. Shakily my hand found the wall, slowly sliding down to the ground, I sat there in disbelief.

Standing up, I reached for the light switch. And, frantically began to look for something among the pens and paper, beside the phone. Finding a yellow post-it with a number clearly written, I muttered a quick word of congratulation to myself. And, with shaking hands I picked up the phone and dialed the number.

"Hello?"

"Tristan?" I questioned.

"Summer? Are you alright?"

"Is Maddie there?"

"No, she's out with Holly. Are you okay?"

"Can you tell Maddie I called?"

"What is wrong?"

"I just found something out,"

"What? Are you in trouble? Do you need money?" He asked me.

"You think I called for money?"

"Well-"

Interrupting him I continued talking, "I'd mortgage everything I own, before I asked you for money. I'd even sell myself of the street before that!" I exclaimed. "Just let Maddie know I called, alright?"

"What is wrong?"

"No, you think I'm going to tell you after what you just pulled?"

"Summer… this is not funny, what is wrong?"

"I found out what happened to her…" I whispered.

"Who?"

"The bruises, it all makes sense now."

"Maddie? What? You know what happened? What was it? Or, who was it? If it was someone, they're in for it. Let me tell you that, shit, who could it of been? I mean, who would pull that kind of crap-"

"If you let me talk you'd find out!" I told him, "I got a message and lets just say it wasn't too nice."

"What was it?"

"It was an ex-boyfriend of hers and he was threatening, saying stuff like he'd come for her again and she wouldn't get away this time… And, that he'd get everyone that meant anything to her. Tristan, what are we going to do?"

"First off, you're going to leave your house-"

"Leave?" I exclaimed. "Why?"

"It's obviously not safe, that bastard could come after you,"

"Like he'd do that! C'mon Tristan, be serious I'm fine, but what about Maddie. How can she be ok?"

"Summer you have to leave, ok?"

"Tristan! I'm not the problem, it's Maddie! Look, that's why I called I'm worried about her! There's a sicko out there wanting to rape her! Shit, and Tris, you saw how messed up she looked," Slowly I was breaking down, everything that was happening was getting to me.

"Summ, honey, you have to calm down. Maddie is fine, she's safe. Okay? Now, you have to leave ok?"

"But…"

"No, okay, if you don't, I'm going to come down there and get you."

"Tris! You wouldn't!"

"Would!"

"You're married!"

"And, you're not! It doesn't make a difference! I'm worried about you Summer."

"Fine, I'll go to a friend's,"

"The one who was over yesterday?" He asked.

"Yeah, does it matter?"

"I guess not, but Summer call me when you're there."

"Okay, but I can't just leave and not come back to my own house… I mean I live there!"

"Just go for tonight, please it will make me feel a lot better! We'll talk about tomorrow and everything else, later, okay?"

"Alright… and Tristan?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks,"

"Anytime, I'm here for you. Call me when you get there!"

"Bye Tristan,"

* * *

Tonight has been super. I mean not to sound cheesy or anything, but it was so much fun. We watched 'Mallrats', which is like the world best movie. Although, Danny and I couldn't really act couplish... whatever this is going on with us, hasn't, I don't know. It's just so very complicated.

"How come Chris didn't come?" I asked Andy in the car.

"Why would he come?" Andy questioned obviously not liking where the conversation was going.

"Well, he is friends with Matt and Kay…"

"Yeah, but-"

Interrupting I went on, "And, I know Danny wouldn't have any problem with him. Holly too, definitely wouldn't either!"

"Look, Madds, somethings just can't be explained."

"What happened?"

"Nothing, just you never said anything about Allie."

"Well surely she wouldn't have a problem with him… right?" I asked.

"They used to date, and well when they broke up it kind of messy. So, well you see?"

"Oh… well I hope it's nothing bad on his account. Cause, Holly kinda likes him…" Andy immediately swerved almost going off the road. "Andy!" I exclaimed. "Trying to kill me?" I laughed. "And, why would it matter if she liked him, Allie's not still attached is she?"

"Look, Maddie, just Holly shouldn't like him." Before I could ask him why, we were in front of the house. "Alright, she just shouldn't."

Getting out, I followed Andy into the house. Dad was sitting in the parlor off the foyer, with a serious look on his face and a glass of scotch in his hands. Looking at my watch, it wasn't past curfew so what was he so angry about?

Standing up, he looked at me and declared, "Maddie, we have to talk,"


	9. Confessions and Running Late

* * *

As I followed my Father to his study, I was reminded of just four short days ago when I had done the same. It was weird to think how my life was able to change in just four days. From Sunday to Thursday I managed to leave my whole old life and come to this one, where I am now.

"So?" I asked my Dad curiously, as I stood in front of his desk.

"You better sit down," He told me, signaling to the leather chair behind me. He had brought his scotch glass with him, and going to a small tray at the side of his room he filled it to the brim. "Your Mother called,"

"Yeah, what did she want?" I questioned calmly, still trying to figure out what this was all about.

"She received quite the menacing message." He said, as he downed his drink.

"Message?" I repeated dumbly, still confused how this included me. Dad turned around from the table; leaning back he looked at me uneasily.

"Yes, a message." I wanted to back away from his intense stare, but I knew I couldn't. "From a friend of yours,"

"Oh," I whispered, shaking my head. Please, let it be Amy or someone good.

"It was an ex-boyfriend of yours…" He told me, still looking at me from his scrutinizing eyes. "I told you'd I'd find out what happened."

"Nothing happened!" I lied, not knowing what other way to go.

"No girls football team, you were covered in bruises, your Mother is frantic because a guy calls saying he won't let you get away again… something definitely happened. I'm not stupid." He declared. I shivered, Charlie actually called. And, he said he wouldn't let me go again. This can't be happening.

"Is Mom alright?" I asked worried.

"For now… Don't ignore the subject here. You're not leaving here until you tell me the truth," He informed me.

Not knowing what to say, and not wanting to have him know the truth, I sat there silent for a minute. "…I lied about the football thingy," I confessed looking at my hands.

"No shit. There is no girl's team! Even if there was one, you wouldn't get beat up like you were."

"It's not like I gave the reason much thought!" I told him, in my own defense.

"Yeah, well, being my daughter you should give better lies!" Looking at me he gave me a stern look, "Not that you'll ever be lying to me again, understood?" I nodded in accord.

"May I go now?" I asked him, trying to sound my sweetest.

"Hold it! So, you confessed for lying, but you haven't told me the truth," He told me calmly. He was smiling, that was a good sign right? Would he be smiling after I told him?

* * *

"He is so cute!" I grinned shutting the door, as the Mariano's just left.

"Danny?" Matt questioned, as they walked together into the kitchen.

"No, although, he is cute too! I was leaning more towards Nick! What a hottie!" I exclaimed grinning.

Conner was in the room and I could see him roll his eyes. "Why don't you find someone your own age? Danny's your age and if you ask me he looks just like Nick."

"No, he doesn't you dumbass!" I laughed. "Might I remind you Nick has a shaved head and well, Danny has hair!"

"So, I meant their faces look alike!" Conner said in his own defense.

"But, Danny's taken," Matt told us, and then quickly covered his mouth. "Fuck, I wasn't suppose to tell anyone. This better not leave this room, got it?" He asked.

"You sound like a girl, bud," Conner told him. "You do have my word not to tell anyone, but you got my curiosity too. Who is this girl?"

"I'll tell you, but firstly Al? I want your oath of secrecy!"

"When did you become the gossip king?" I asked laughing. Matt just glared at me with a look of, fine I won't tell. "Alright, alright! I swear!"

"It's Maddie." He stated.

"Andy's sister?"

"DuGrey's sister?" Conner and I asked at the same time.

"Yes, now this has to remain strictly confidential!" Matt told us a second time. "All of it!"

"Are they going out?" I questioned.

"Not officially…" He replied.

"He's a lucky guy, she's was pretty hot!" Conner said, smirking. "But, when Andy finds out… I almost feel sorry for the guy, I mean nice knowing ya!"

"Why'd Andy care that much?" I questioned confused.

"Isn't it obvious? It is his little sister!" Conner responded, as if I was stupid.

"I know, but Andy has dated so many girls! And, a lot of them have probably had overprotective over brothers too! Shouldn't he understand?" I asked.

"Sure, whatever, but also having that much experience Andy knows what guys want. We don't always have good intentions, I mean we're- never mind, but that's why I'm so protective over you, because I'm a guy I know how we are," He explained to me, the whole time Matt just nodded in agreement, as if it was some known guy fact.

"Then how come you didn't care with the whole Chris thing?"

"I did care! That's why I didn't like you two together…" He told me. I could tell I was treading on sensitive territory, but I wanted to know the truth.

"I know that, but how come you dragged me to that one party, and then wasn't the least bit protective of me with what I did that evening?"

"Because, I wanted you to think of things other than him!" He shouted back. Matt was watching us both, moving his head as if he was in a tennis match.

"That makes no sense! Wouldn't you care if other guys made a move on me? Or, did you not care as long as I wasn't with Chris?"

"I do care! Shit Allie, I care!"

"Then how come you let what happened happen?" I was practically in tears now, frustration, anger, everything all coming out.

"It wasn't my idea!" Conner shouted at me, letting the truth out.

"I knew it! I knew it!" I cried, covering my face with my hands, "But, I kept telling myself it wasn't true… y'know why?"

"Why?" Conner asked me quietly.

"I trusted you!" With that I started walking out of the kitchen. I heard him call after me, but I just continued walking.

* * *

I was at my Mom's and things were stranger than normal. First off, Andy had been completely decent to me all day. Maddie must have a good influence on him. Julie was shut in her room, saying she had a lot of homework. Mom left, not saying where she was headed, just mumbling something about Stars Hollow. And, well Tristan was drinking. Something was definitely going on.

Walking out of my room, I saw Andy sitting on the stairs looking worried. Now, normally I really wouldn't care I mean we hate each other, but for some reason I actually was curious and approached him, "What's up with you?" I questioned.

"Dad told Maddie they had to talk," He replied. I was shocked that he was actually talking to me without being his usual self.

"Are they talking now?"

"Yeah," He replied, "Do you think my Mom's alright?" Now I was really shocked. He was confiding in me too?

"She must be, I mean if something was up with her, Tristan would call you in with Maddie," I told him, leaning against the banister opposite where he was sitting.

"I can't just sit here, I'm driving myself crazy," He complained. "Look, don't tell anyone about this," I nodded, trying hard not to laugh. "Maybe Julie, will want to head for ice cream or something." He grinned, standing up and heading down the hall to Julie's room. What was going on in this house? It's like the Bermuda Triangle, with all these strange things happening.

"Chris!" Andrew shouted.

"Yeah?" I questioned, walking down the hall.

"Chris get the hell over here!" He called again, so much for being civil. "What?" I asked, entering Julie's room, half curious why Julie wasn't saying anything, with all the shouting. "Where's Julie?" I questioned looking at the empty room, besides Andrew.

"Well, not here!" Andrew replied.

"Obviously-"

"Look, was she up here all night? I mean did she leave?"

"No, she came up after dinner, before you and Maddie left… and, then she never left, I mean where would she of gone?"

"I mean besides her room…"

"It's Julie, she gotta be around! Where else would she be?" After searching every room in the house and outside in the yard, that was the question we were still asking ourselves.

* * *

"… Then I called Holly. She suggested I come here earlier then planned. So, I came on Wednesday, and stayed in a motel, by the bus station… And, well you know what has happened since," I told him finishing my story. My Dad however was just quickly pouring himself another scotch and downing it.

"Did you tell anyone?" He questioned me.

"Only Holly knows, and now you," I told him quietly.

"You didn't tell the police or anything like that, I mean honey this is serious, can't you see that?"

"It's not a big deal. I mean, I amfine." I replied.

"Not a big deal? You were nearly gang raped! Not to mention the drugs and alcohol you were exposed to!"

"I'm fine! Look at me! They didn't rape me! I'm ok! And, it's not like there were any hardcore drugs it was just pot-"

"Just pot," He repeated.

"Dad, it doesn't matter!" I exclaimed standing up to leave.

"Honey, I just care about your well-being I mean, shit, I wish I could beat the assholes up that touched you!"

"It's over Dad, and I've gotten over it."

"Alright, fine we won't tell the police. Even though I want those jerks to pay for what they did to you!"

"It's ok, you just have to forgive and forget…"

"Forgive and forget? Maddie these guys abused you! I've got to get you to a doctor! I can't believe I didn't think about this right away…" Walking out of his study my Dad began mumbling something about having a number somewhere.

As much as I wanted to be angry with him for making this such a big deal, I knew that as much as I tried to deny it, it was a big deal. And, he's was only doing it out of love. Shit, I'd be the same if someone I loved went through the same thing I did.

"Where the hell are you boys going?" My Dad questioned Chris and Andy who were silently heading out of the house.

Looking at me Andy asked, "What did Dad want to talk about?"

"That doesn't matter." Dad told Andy, "Where were you boys headed at 10:30, on a school night?" I know Dad wanted to ask them as well, why they were together.

"We were heading out for food. We're both hungry," Chris told him.

"Not buying it," Dad replied, looking suspiciously at the two boys. "Where's Jules?" He questioned. Both boys stood there not saying anything. "Julianna!" Dad called upstairs.

"Sleeping?" I suggested when we got no answer.

"You all stay here. If you move, then don't plan on having a social life for a very long time!" He threatened, racing upstairs.

"What did Dad want to talk to you about?" Andy asked me again when Dad was out of sight.

"Uh, just, umm-" I muttered, only to be saved by Dad, shouting to us as he stomped down the stairs.

"Where is she?" He demanded, looking extremely angry. I shrugged, but Dad continued to glare at the two boys.

"Dad we don't know anything, we're telling the truth. We were actually going to go find her. And, bring her home, to save her from this shit!" Andy told Dad.

"So, one daughter gets almost ganged raped hanging out with druggies, and the other sneaks out?" He asked incredulously.

"Ganged raped!" Andy repeated.

"Where the hell do we look for her?" Dad asked, looking at how dark it was outside.

"Wait a second, who got ganged raped?" Andy asked.

"Maddie?" Chris questioned looking astonished at me.

"We're not talking about this now!" Dad shouted, obviously not feeling comfortable, "Now where the hell would your sister be?" The moment Dad said, that we heard a thump upstairs. Dad immediately started sprinting upstairs, with all of us at his heels.

"Julianna DuGrey!" He barked, finding Julie sitting nursing her ankle on the floor by her window. "Where the hell were you?"

"Here," She replied, looking up at us as if we were nuts. Hoping we'd ignore the fact that she had a coat on.

"Bullshit, I'm not stupid!" Dad shouted at her. It must have been all these things piled into the same day that made Dad this angry. I mean I would not like to be in Julie's place now.

"Fine, I went out," She told us, standing up, wincing when she put her weight on her ankle.

"And, you used your window?" Chris laughed.

"Where were you?" Dad asked, in the sternest voice I'd ever heard come from him.

"Ricky's," She confessed, looking shamefully at the ground. I gasped, Ricky Mariano! Wait until Holly heard this.

"How'd you get there?" Andy asked curiously.

"A friend drove me…" She replied, again looking at her hands.

"What? Who?" Dad shouted. "Why didn't you ask to go? - Dad could I please go to Ricky's? And, could you give me a ride? – Is it that hard?" He questioned

"No, but-"

"But you weren't thinking! Where is your Mother when we need her!" Dad asked, looking around at all of us.

* * *

Walking down to my kitchen, I was surprised to see my Dad still home. Most mornings he leaves before any of us have even gotten up. But, then considering that we were home before him last night.

"Morning," He smiled at me, still sitting in his pajamas at the table.

"Dad,what are you doing home?" Nick asked coming into the kitchen with Danny trailing behind him. Both boys were still in the pajamas. Danny had his hair sticking up in different directions, a great poster for bed head.

"No class, this morning," He replied, still looking at the paper.

"Why not?" I asked him curiously, pouring myself some cereal.

"Not today, it's some frosh activity thing going on, y'know some weird university freshman initiation thing, so…"

"Don't they do that before school begins?" I questioned, bringing my bowl of cereal to the table and setting myself down across from him.

"Yeah, I don't know, it's weird…" He told me, while looking at the newspaper.

"Y'know what's weird Jess," I told him, purposely trying to get his attention, but saying his first name. "That we were home before you last night. I didn't realize you had class as late as 10:30…"

Looking up from his paper he looked at me, "It's Dad to you, Nancy Drew,"

"Well?" I questioned.

"I was in Stars Hollow seeing Luke," He told us, going back again to his paper. Both Danny and Nick laughed, not believing him. "What?" He questioned looking at them annoyed.

"Nothing," Nick replied in a sing song voice.

"Dad?" Ricky asked entering the kitchen, looking exhausted. "Fuck, What are you doing here?"

Dad gave Ricky a stern look. Ricky had a bad mouth. Almost every other word that came out was fuck. After so many lectures Dad pretty much gave up on saying anything. "I think I've raised the nosiest children!" He exclaimed getting up from the table and putting his dishes in the sink. Stopping before leaving the room he looked at us, "Your Mother called,"

"What did she want?" I questioned, with a touch of hostility in my voice.

"Holly, don't… do not be angry with her." He told me, coming back into the room.

"But, she didn't even stay to tell us! She left knowing you'd have to tell us about the divorce alone! And, then she avoided us even more, by not coming home any time before we moved! On top of all of that she planned for us to go to Chilton, behind our backs!" I shouted, not really meaning to come off as angry as I had. The majority of my anger was just in defense of my Father.

"Hol," He said, as he wrapped me in a hug. "You have to tell her how you feel." Stepping back from me, he looked at us all, "I'm going to tell you something, that I wish someone had told me when I was your age. Family is the most important thing. It doesn't matter if they're annoying as hell or assholes, but family is always there for you-"

"Mom wasn't," I retorted quickly.

"It was moment of weakness, she was confused… There is noting more important in the world to her than you guys. My Mother and I didn't have the best relationship, and looking back I really wish I had changed that,"

"Dad, I uh, I mean it's not like-" I tried to explain, "It's just through this whole divorce thing, my loyalties are lying with you."

Dad grinned, "Not quite what I was going for with that speech."

"Mine too," Danny stated, nodding.

"Ditto," Nick smiled. We all looked over at Ricky who was slumped in one of the bar stools.

"Shit, of course, me too." He told us grinning.

"Kids, y'know, I don't want there to be anything between your Mother and I." Dad told us, looking mostly at Nick, Danny, and I.

"Ok," Nick said, and the rest of all nodded in agreement.

"So, Jess, that leaves us with one question, where were you last night?" I asked, raising my eyebrows curiously.

"Dad." He corrected, before replying, "Personal stuff," Smirking, he walked to the stairs. "Oh, you kids wouldn't want to be late for school!" Looking at my watch it was 7:25, we had to be at school for 8:00, and it was about a half hour drive.

"Fuck, I have to get dressed!" I cursed running out of the room.

"Language," Dad berated casually starting up the stairs.

"Dibs on the shower!" Danny called, running past me.

"No way!" Nick declared, coming up behind the two of us. I laughed, as we all raced to the bathroom.

* * *

"Where's Dad?" Julie questioned coming into the dining room.

"In bed," I replied, lazily sipping my orange juice.

"Nursing his hangover," Maddie joked, from across the table. I looked across at her worriedly. I still hadn't found out what Dad wanted to talk to her about.

"Morning," Chris said, walking in and taking a seat next to Maddie.

"How do we know if we are punished?" Julie asked, moving her eggs around on her plate. "I mean Dad just left last night, without saying anything!"

"We Tonto? Sorry, but if that's not the royal we, I don't know who you're referring too," I told her, taking a bite of my toast.

"What even possessed you to sneak out?" Chris asked. Both Maddie and I leaned in curiously. "I mean why didn't you just ask? And, even if you weren't going to ask, how come you didn't use the door?"

"I don't know," She stated frustrated. "And, y'think Dad would let me go to a boy's house on a weeknight?"

"Not to mention alone," Maddie added.

"Alone?" Chris and I exclaimed together.

"I meant traveling alone, not that she was going to be alone with him…" Maddie said, obviously trying to cover up what she had said.

"Don't worry, Maddie, it would have come out sooner or later." Julie shrugged.

"You went to a boy's house where you were alone?" I questioned.

"It's not like I knew we'd be alone, Mr. Mariano was suppose to come home from work, but never did!" She exclaimed.

"Jess never came home?" Maddie asked.

"I know, Ricky was worried, where could he have been?" Julie questioned.

"…He does have an Uncle in Stars Hollow, Uncle Luke… Perhaps he was there? Maddie suggested.

"Luke? Stars Hollow?" Chris asked peculiarly.

"Yeah, he owns like a diner. I went to see him on the weekend." She told us.

"What are you getting at Chris?" I questioned frustrated.

"Mom's mom, my grandma, married a guy from Stars Hollow, named Luke. And, he owns a diner. That can't be too common…"

"Does that mean I'm some how related to Ricky?" Julie looked about sick.

"Well, it's just Ricky's great uncle is our step grandfather… That can't be that bad," Chris reassured her.

"Enough, about this! Who really cares? What I want to know is what you were up to at Ricky's house alone?" I asked.

"None of your business!" Julie looked at me horrified.

Sighing, I looked at her, "What's up with you Julie? You used to be so-"

"Good?" She smirked. "Does it really matter? When you were my age… well, who knows what you were doing with girls. And, I go out one night to see Ricky. Who let me tell you is probably the most caring guy there is-"

"I can vouch for that," Maddie added, nodding.

"Yeah, so one night, not even a whole night! For some hours, I'm out with the world's nicest guy, who would never dare make me do something I objected too, and then I get this crap!"

"Julie, it's just, it happened so suddenly," Chris told her. "We're just used to you being our quiet little sister," I still didn't say anything.

"Andy," Maddie said looking at me, "Rick is like the most considerate kid ever! He'd never lay a finger on her-"

"But, you can never be too sure," Looking up we all saw Dad, leaning against the doorframe. He had been listening all along; just none of us had noticed him. "I came down to discuss last night, but it seems you guys have already begun…"

"Morning Dad," Julie looked up at him clearly embarrassed.

"Are you all done with breakfast?" Mrs. Macgregor asked coming into the room. "Mr. DuGrey would you like me to get you something?" She questioned, looking to Dad.

"No thanks," Dad smiled politely. She nodded gathering our plates.

"You children better hurry it's a quarter to eight," She told us, before heading out of the room. All of us stood up abruptly, all muttering about having to go get our stuff, and not being late for school.

"I'm not going to keep you from school, but you're all grounded this weekend!" Dad declared, standing up.

"What did I do?" I asked along with Chris.

"Yeah, and me?" Maddie exclaimed.

"Look, go to school, come home and we'll talk about this…"

* * *

"Shit, shit, shit!" I cursed, throwing my alarm clock across the room. The stupid thing hadn't gone off at seven, and now shit it was a little past eight. Getting up, I ran a hand through my hair. I headed down the hall to wake up both Conner and Allie who had obviously slept in as well.

"Conner!" I shouted to my brother's sleeping form. Nothing! Walking over I grabbed his blankets and shook him.

"What?" He mumbled sleepily.

"It's past eight, get up!" I told him, walking to the door. "Allie!" I called down the hall. "Allie, wake up!" I yelled, opening her door.

"Go to hell…" She murmured, rolling over onto her other side.

"It's past eight; we're missing school as we speak…" I sat down on the end of bed, knowing to approach with caution, especially after last night.

"Fantastic, but I'm not going," She replied, looking at me from her pillow.

"Well you're not stay home…" I said in return.

"Why do you think I didn't wake up earlier? I'm not going!" She shouted, putting her pillow over her head.

"Okay…" I sighed, leaving her room. "Conner, Allie's not coming to school today." I said, standing in his doorway. I know, I know not fair, but I know Conner can get the job done.

That sure got him out of bed, "What?"

"You heard me, I'm going to go have a quick shower… We better leave soon. We already missed the majority of homeroom…"

I left to go have my shower, just as I heard Conner storm into Allie's room.

Seven minutes later, record time I was downstairs in my uniform ready to go. Allie came out of the kitchen with a banana in her hand, all ready as well.

"What'd he say?" I questioned, wondering how he made her come so easily.

"It's not important," Conner said coming down the stairs.

"Asshole," Allie muttered, before walking outside to the car.


	10. Rough Patches

Tristan's POV   
  
I was in my study making business calls, when I heard Rory come in. I wanted to run straight for door and ask her where she had been, but instead I tried to act coolly and walk lazily to the door.   
  
"Morning," I nodded to her, leaning against the wall.   
  
"You aren't going into work today?" She asked me, removing her jacket.  
  
Eying her, I replied, "Well, the work I could do there can be accomplished here, so I'd rather just stay home."   
  
"That makes sense," She told me heading in the kitchen, I followed her.  
  
"Oh, yeah last night when you weren't home, Julie snuck out to go to a boy's house. Why she didn't ask is beyond me-"  
  
"She snuck out!" Rory exclaimed looking at me oddly.   
  
"Yeah, exactly what I just said,"   
  
"Oh… have you punished her?" She questioned me.   
  
"Yes, but that's not the point, where were you last night? And, how come you didn't have the decency to call? We are married!"   
  
"I told you before I left, that I was going to Stars Hollow to see my Mom for the night…" She said calmly. "She's helping me write an article, you don't mind if I go back tonight do you?"   
  
"Well-" I stopped hearing the phone ring, reaching for the closest phone, I picked it up. "Hello?"  
  
"Tristan, it's Summer,"   
  
"Are you alright?" I asked, questioning her anxious tone.   
  
"Well, not quite, last night I left like you suggested, but then when I returned today, the house was ransacked and broken into!"   
  
"What?" I questioned shocked.  
  
"They ransacked my house," She repeated.   
  
"Look, go back to where you went last night, anywhere safe... I'll be there as soon as I can, give me your cell number and I'll call you when I'm there,"   
  
"You're coming here?"  
  
"Yeah,"   
  
"Why?"  
  
"Look, just get out of there; I'll be there soon…"   
  
"Fine, look I'll be at the art gallery. I have a showing there, come there, alright?"   
  
"Ok, see you," Hanging up, I looked to Rory, "Yesterday I also found out that Maddie was nearly raped. And, the person who did it called their house in New York, and left a threatening message. So, Summer called here, I told her to leave the house for night, for her safety. And, now she went back today and her house was broken into and a mess…" I explained.  
  
"Is she alright?" Rory questioned concerned.  
  
"Yeah, I'm just going to drive down there, that's okay right?" I asked her.   
  
"Of course," She smiled at me. I grinned, and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek. "You're a really good guy," She told me, watching as I grabbed a jacket and put on my shoes. "Drive carefully,"  
  
"I will," I gently gave her a kiss on the mouth. "Love you," I called as I headed to the car.   
  
"I love you," She shouted back to me smiling, before going back inside.   
  
Maddie's POV   
  
I was sitting at lunch with just Holly. Danny and Matt had the opposite lunch today; Chris was talking with his football coach. Kay was waiting for Chris. And, Allie we hadn't seen yet today.  
  
"You done?" She questioned me.   
  
"Yeah, want to go outside?" I asked. She nodded knowing what I meant. Taking up our trays we quickly headed out of the dining hall. And, then outside to the back of the school. This was where you went for a smoke; no one ever came around, except the other smokers.  
  
"Ciggy?" I asked, offering her a cigarette.   
  
"I don't smoke and you really shouldn't either." She berated me.  
  
"I don't often, it's just-"  
  
Cutting me off, she began talking, "So, what's up, you've been acting weird all day…"   
  
"Charlie called," I told Holly casually as I inhaled the smoke.  
  
"What?" She shouted looking at me worriedly.   
  
"Yeah, he left a message, saying he won't let me get away again. Mom hears it and calls Dad frantic. I get home from Allie's last night and Dad is sitting in the living room, saying we have to talk,"   
  
"Oh crap, did you tell him?" She questioned.   
  
"Yeah, I tried lying, but he didn't buy it," I replied.  
  
"So, what happened, I mean how'd he react?"   
  
"He wanted to know if I told anyone. And, then he went on about how it was a big deal. And, about how I was nearly, y'know… And, he brought up how I was exposed to drugs and alcohol,"  
  
"That makes it seem like you hadn't ever…"  
  
"I know! I hope he doesn't expect to me like perfect." I confessed. "Anywho, then he went on about how he wants to beat the crap out of them, and how now I have to see a doctor…"   
  
"A doctor doctor? Or like therapist?"  
  
"A shrink?! I hadn't even thought of that!" I laughed. "I hope not," Stomping out my cigarette butt, I grinned, "Guess what else?"  
  
"What?" Holly questioned.  
  
"Julie got caught sneaking in last night, and guess where she was?"   
  
"A party?" Holly guessed.   
  
"No, with your brother Ricky!" I told her, laughing.  
  
"Ricky? You can't be serious? I can't believe it. Ricky, what a ladies man!" Holly chuckled as well. "So, are you coming to the Geller's party tonight?" She asked me.   
  
"No idea, Tristan grounded us all before school this morning. Although, it doesn't make sense, because what did Chris, Andy and I do?"   
  
"Weird,"   
  
"Speaking of Chris, Andy told me something the other day, which he recommended I passed on to you…"   
  
"What?" Holly asked curiously  
  
"Well, I was wondering why Chris hadn't gone to Allie's and then Andy explained they used to date and it's ended badly. And, then I said, I hope it wasn't something Chris did, because I knew someone who liked him-"  
  
"You didn't?" She asked laughing.   
  
"I did. When he first found out he almost got us killed, he swerved almost into the ditch! Anywho, the point is then he said you shouldn't like him."   
  
"I can't believe you told him I liked him!" She said.   
  
"You're not mad are you?" I questioned her.  
  
"No, but we better get to class…" She told me, standing up. Looking at me, she smiled, "Maddie I'm not mad. Just, I know nothing with Chris and I could ever happen, so…"   
  
"Why not?"   
  
"Well-"  
  
"See you have no reason not to. You just both need a nudge in the right direction…" I grinned at her walking inside. "And, maybe I can be that nudge." I whispered, thinking of a matchmaking plan.  
  
Ricky's POV   
  
"So, what happened?" I asked Julie. We were outside eating lunch and she had just begun to tell me what happen when she got home last night.   
  
"He just started freaking. I haven't really ever seen him like that before… I mean he always has been the cool parent. Not saying Mom's not cool, but she always did that kind of stuff. Mind you she wasn't home; I don't even know where she was…" She mumbled off.   
  
"Are you grounded then?" I questioned.   
  
"Unfortunately, but he said we'd talk about it more when we get home. He even grounded Andy, Maddie, and Chris!"   
  
"What did they do?"   
  
Taking a bite her sandwich she replied, "Well, Andy and Chris were going to go out and look for me before Dad could find me. And, Maddie was I don't know… I know she and he had been talking…"   
  
"Shit, that sucks!" I stated downing my drink.   
  
"Oh yeah," She sighed. "Not only did I manage to get myself caught and grounded, but all my siblings too! What a great way to welcome Maddie to the family!"   
  
"Don't worry Madds is cool about those types of things, it's not like she's the most innocent girl. I mean she can understand you," I told her.  
  
"I hope so, because I'd hate for us to get off on the wrong foot!" I grinned at her. "What?" She asked me blushing.   
  
"Nothing," I chuckled.  
  
"Ricky!" She berated. "What's so funny?"   
  
"You," I replied, laughing at her expression. "You're so worried whether Madds will like you or not, it's cute."   
  
"Well, I want her too!" She replied, in her defense.   
  
"Of course," I smirked back.   
  
"Sometimes I wonder why I call you my boyfriend,"   
  
Knowing she was joking I replied, "Because I'm so devilishly handsome! And, you just couldn't say no to my amazing good looks!"  
  
"You are so full of it!" She laughed. "Now, c'mon if you can bring your huge ego we have to get to class in a few minutes,"  
  
"Let me take that," I said, taking her tray from her.   
  
"Oooh, thanks," She grinned, taking my arm.   
  
"Now you can say I'm also a gentleman," I joked, holding her hand and leading her.  
  
"And, very handsome," She told me, kissing my cheek.   
  
"You think so," I asked her, not being able to keep a smile off my face.   
  
"Definitely," She replied.   
  
Andrew's POV   
  
"Shit, I'm so excited for tonight!" Scott grinned, rubbing his hands together. School was just over and everyone was talking about their weekend plans.   
  
"Looking forward to getting some," Parker added crudely. Sometimes I wonder why I was friends with them. But, then I remember that usually my mind is on the same track as theirs. I just don't tend to voice it often. "Eh, DuGrey?" Parker winked at me.   
  
"We'll see… Tristan decided to ground me, but I'm hoping to get around it," I told them, knowing full well I was not staying home this evening.   
  
"What did you do?" Scott questioned.  
  
"Your guess is as good as mine," I said, "Although, it could be because my little sister snuck out and Forrester and I were about to leave to find her. Perhaps that ticked him off? He's been really pissy since his talk with Maddie,"   
  
"Back up… your little sister Julie? She snuck out? And, you went with Christoff to find her?" Parker asked in disbelief. Christoff was the nickname Parker and Scott had chosen a long time ago for Chris.   
  
"Exactly," I nodded. "He and I didn't even get out the door, before Tristan came out of his office with Madds and started up,"   
  
"Whoa, so she was in trouble then?" Scott asked, trying to put everything together.   
  
"Trouble, I don't know, but when we got home from Conner's, Tristan was sitting in the living room with a scotch waiting to talk to her…"   
  
"That's a sure sign you're in shit!" Parker stated, having much experience in that department. Even with Tristan himself.   
  
Spotting Nick Mariano walking across the quad I called "Yo Mariano!" Turning around he started to come over my way. "You coming tonight?" I questioned him.  
  
"To Gellar's?" He asked. I nodded in response. "Of course, wouldn't miss my first Hartford party," He joked.   
  
"We can have pretty good ones here," Scott boasted.   
  
"Wait and see," Parker grinned. "I mean if we have enough chicks and liquor to go around, we're good!"   
  
"Well, I doubt it be much compared to New York, but we can usually show a good time." I told him, trying to downsize what both Parker and Scott were saying. I didn't want Nick to think anything big, and than be let down by what it was.   
  
"As long as I don't have to clean up, I'm fine!" He replied. "Anyway I got to go my brothers and sister are waiting for me, but I'll see you guys tonight!"   
  
"Sure, can you send Maddie over here?" I asked him as he left.  
  
"Of course,"   
  
"Thanks," I told him going back to talk to Scott and Parker.   
  
Holly's POV   
  
Danny, Ricky, Maddie, and I were waiting around our car for Nick to drive us home. Maddie was just waiting with us, so she wouldn't have to stand around awkwardly with Andy's friends.   
  
"So Ricky, you had our house in quite the uproar last night!" Maddie grinned at him.   
  
"I know Jules, already told me all about it. I heard I got you grounded too," He replied, "Guess you aren't going out tonight,"   
  
"I will. There wasn't any reason really why I should be grounded in the first place… So, I'm still going out tonight, I think…" She explained, looking around at all of us, but I knew she just really wanted to talk to Danny about it. But, couldn't here without Ricky catching on.   
  
"I don't know about that. I heard you and Tristan were talking before hand," I looked over at Maddie, who looked startled and had crimson shade coming up her cheeks.   
  
"About?" Danny questioned, trying to sound indifferent, but I knew he was probably dying of curiosity.   
  
"Nothing big, my Mom just called, so…" Maddie answered vaguely.   
  
"And?" Ricky pushed.   
  
"Nothing, she called and he wanted to talk to me about this thing and we talked and that's it," She told us grinning trying to act normal.   
  
"Obviously there is a thing, otherwise you wouldn't refer to it as this thing," Danny countered. Maddie shot him a glare, which he just grinned in return.  
  
"Don't worry, Madds, Danny's just like that because he was asked out. So, I guess he's back to his jerky side with you..." Ricky told us. Both Maddie and I were staring at Danny shocked.   
  
"It is noth-" Danny started to explain.  
  
"What did you say?" I asked, knowing Maddie wouldn't want to ask.   
  
"He said maybe another time," Ricky replied, not letting Danny speak. "Maybe tomorrow, eh Dan?"   
  
"No it's-" Again, he tried to talk.   
  
"Congratulations, it's nice to see it didn't take you long to get back in the game!" Maddie snapped at him. "See you Holly, Rick, Dan. Andy's waiting," She told us before heading away quickly.   
  
"You jerk!" Raising my hand, I slapped my twin brother across the face.   
  
"Holly," He mumbled, rubbing his face. "Ricky piss off! I have to talk to Holly,"   
  
"Where am I to piss off to?" He questioned grinned, not at all set back by his brother's angry attitude.   
  
"Go find Nick," Danny told him. Making sure he left, he looked at me, "You guys never let me explain. I told the girl no, because I had a girlfriend-"  
  
Interrupting him I began, "Ricky said-"  
  
"Screw what Ricky said… The only reason he knew is because he had walked by, in the hall and saw some of it happening. He heard her ask me, but didn't hear my reply. So, when he asked me about it, I lied and said that I told her another time… I did that, because Maddie and I haven't defined our relationship yet, I mean we haven't even told people! So, I didn't want to tick her off. Little did I know little blabbermouth would say it!"   
  
"Shit, what are you going to do?" I asked him.  
  
"Tell her what I just told you..." He answered.   
  
"Have fun getting her to listen to you," I laughed. "When Maddie's mad-"  
  
"What set Maddie off?" Nick asked as he and Ricky came up to the car. "Ricky said that it was just that she and Danny were back to their usual terms, is it that? Because I thought maybe they'd get together... I mean they were getting along so well…" Danny obviously upset about the state of things didn't say anything, but got in the car slamming his door.   
  
"Hmm…" Was all I mumbled, before getting in the car. Thinking it as a lost subject, Nick got in the drivers seat.   
  
Conner's POV   
  
"Hey guys!" I grinned joining Parker, Andy, and Scott outside of school.   
  
"Yo Geller!" greeted Parker, "You excited for tonight?" I nodded. Well, I had been until Allie and I got in the fight. She and I usually don't fight like that.   
  
"Man, it's going to be great!" Scott smirked. "Hey, I haven't seen your sister around today, where are you hiding her?" He questioned me.   
  
"I don't know, but she's really pissed at me," I answered him.   
  
"What'cha do?" Andy asked me curiously, probably wondering after last night what had gone wrong.   
  
"What did we do is more like it," I sighed.   
  
"What do you mean?" Andy questioned concerned.  
  
"You know that stint we pulled when she was dating Chris? Remember, when we made him catch you two together?" I asked them. Andy nodded.  
  
"What the scam so she and Christoff would call it quits?" Scott questioned.   
  
"Yeah, well she was always upset about it, and such and last night she brought it up, because we were talking about Maddie dating-" I abruptly stopped knowing Andy was right there.  
  
"Maddie dating who?" Andy questioned suspicious.   
  
"No, we were just talking about when Maddie dates." I lied, saving myself from breaking Matt's trust as well as Allie's in twenty-four hours. "Anyway, I said something like the poor guy, cause I know you wouldn't make his life easy. And, she said something about why big brothers were like that, and then brought up Chris. And, before I knew she had found out,"   
  
"Shit, she must have been pissed!" Andy swore.   
  
"What happened after?" Parker questioned.   
  
"She went on about trust and then left, but then this morning she didn't want to go to school. And, we had another little tiff. Where I told her she had to come…"   
  
"Doesn't sound good," Andy winced.   
  
"Definitely not," Parker added. "And, now you're thinking twice about this party?" He concluded.   
  
"Well, she always gets pissed when I have these things, and now?" I sighed. When had things gotten so messed?   
  
"Mr. Geller?" We all looked up to see Mr. Sampson come up to us.  
  
"Yes?" I asked him uneasily. He didn't teach me, so what was it about?  
  
"Mr. DuGrey, Mr. Collins, Mr. McKenzie," He nodded towards the others. "Mr. Geller, do you have any idea where your sister is?" I looked at him dumbly.   
  
"Where she is?" I questioned confused.  
  
"She wasn't at homeroom-" He explained.   
  
"But, neither was Matt. We slept in by accident," I explained.   
  
"I know, but Matt was in all of his classes today. Allison was not. Given that I'm her homeroom teacher, and her advisor, her teachers all informed me her absence. It is my duty to find out her whereabouts…"  
  
"Oh," Was all I could mutter.   
  
"As fond as I am of your sister, and your family for that matter our school has policies. And, skipping is not tolerated." He told us.   
  
"Oh, she's not though!" I quickly replied. "She's sick! That's why we were late this morning, because usually she makes sure we're ready, but she was just feeling terrible this morning," I lied, he looked at me inquiring.  
  
"Yeah, Mr. Sampson you should have seen her last night, she was looking mightily peakish!" Andy added, embellishing on my lie.   
  
"That's funny cause when I spoke with Matthew about it he said she went away with your parents for the weekend… hmm…" He looked at us, knowing he had trapped us.   
  
"Oh well, when Mom and Dad were leaving this morning, they figured they'd take Allie with them, because a change of scenery might be good for her." I fibbed. Quite enjoying how easily it was coming to me.   
  
"Is that right?" He questioned me. I nodded. "Matthew," He called my brother over, who coincidently had just walked out of the school with Kristina.   
  
"Mr. Sampson," He greeted nervously walking to us.   
  
"Is what you said about your sister going away with your parents for the weekend true?" He questioned him. Matt looked quickly at me, before nodding.   
  
"Yes, why would I lie?" He then added, to secure his position of control.   
  
"Well…" Mr. Sampson was obviously at a loss of words.  
  
"Do you not trust your students?" Scott asked loving the position we had the teacher in.   
  
"I-" He then looked straight to Matt. "Was your sister feeling sick this morning?" Matt looked hesitantly at us. We behind Mr. Sampson were all giving discreet nods.   
  
"Yes, she was feeling quite terrible," He declared, and then went on for emphasize. "You should have seen her. Her face was as white as a sheet, and then when she ran to the bathroom! Get out of her way! Awful, just awful!" He sighed.   
  
"Oh…" Mr. Sampson looked just about sick. "Well, I expect a written note explaining her absence from your parents, on my desk Monday!" He exclaimed, stalking off.   
  
"Shit, I'm going to kill her," I mumbled, not believe what Allie had put us through. "Did you know about this?" I asked Matt angrily.   
  
"No. I was as shocked as you were when Mr. Sampson drilled me earlier!" He replied, and I had to believe him.   
  
"Look, I'll see you guys tonight," I told my friends, heading to the car.   
  
"Do want us to help you look for her?" Andy asked concerned.   
  
"No worries, she'll turn up. She's probably bumming at home. She just wants to piss me off." I explained, heading out with Matt.   
  
"We'll see you tonight!!" Parker called after me. 


	11. Anticipation

Tristan's POV 

I had made it to New York in record time, but that was not enough. It wouldn't be enough till I saw that Summer was safe. I headed straight to the Art Gallery that she and Maddie had showed us just a few days ago. Parking the car hastily I ran up the stairs and inside.

"Summer!" I called, seeing her. She was standing by the door welcoming each patron.

"Hi," She grinned grimly, coming over. Not sure what to do she looked at me awkwardly. Before she could object I had enwrapped her in a hug. "How are you?" I asked as she stepped back.

"Okay, considering," She laughed trying to make light of the situation.

"How's the show?" I questioned, looking around curiously. When we were together Summer loved to paint landscapes and nature. It was simply her passion. She didn't mind doing portraits, but she was never fond of abstract. She just never understood how people could grade one abstract higher than the other. How do you judge something like that? It's too personal an opinion; you can never tell whether more people will like one painting over another. With landscape and portraits there was is expectations that are more easily known.

"Good," She grinned looking around at the vast amount of people gathered in the small place. Looking at a few of her paintings I was surprised as how realistic they were. Summer seemed to be born gifted.

"Summer," A voice came over the crowd of people. Looking I saw a tall brown haired man, making his way through the people. "Wonderful crowd," He grinned at Summer. Not noticing me right away. "Hi, you're Maddie's Dad right?" He asked me, putting out his hand. Who is this guy? I wondered.

Shaking his hand I nodded, "Tristan DuGrey," Quirking an eyebrow as if to ask and you.

"Mark Davis," He replied smiling widely.

"Mark is my agent, so to speak," Summer told me.

"Maddie mentioned him when I was here," I replied, remembering now the discussion. Then I had expected him to be an old man, never did I think he'd be an attractive man our age.

"How is she doing?" He questioned me politely. The inquiry made me wonder if he had been more than just Summer's agent.

"Good, adjusting well," I responded with ease. Not sure whether Summer had mentioned to him her near rape experience. Wondering whether he was the kind of man she would tell things like that to.

"We sure miss her around here," The man added, making me despise him more. Instead of saying anything like I wanted to, I just looked at him questioning. "Well, she was always around the Gallery in the summer and she still came after school started it's strange without her."

"I see," I replied, trying to keep my voice above an icy tone.

"Anyway, Mark is it alright if I leave here for a bit, I'd like to show Tristan the house?" She asked, was she asking him because he was her boss? Or because...

"I understand," Looking to me, he went on, "You think you're living in a safe place until something likes this happens," Shrugging as if he was in pain, he turned his attention back to Summer. "Okay, don't worry I'll take over here. There's only about an hour left," The next move he made shocked me. He hugged her. And, she didn't seem to refusing it either.

"Alright, thanks so much," She grinned at him.

"Nice to meet you Tristan," He nodded to me.

Out of a sense of duty, I replied, "You too," Then taking hold of Summer's forearm I propelled her out of there. "My cars over here, we can come back for yours," I told her heading to mine.

"No need, I bused it here," She replied. Taking her arm out of my grip and walking off to her side of the car.

"Is that safe?" I asked her, concerned again.

"Of course, just because one of Maddie ex-boyfriend went crazy doesn't mean I can't take the bus," She muttered. Then turning to me she looked angry, "Why were you so rude to Mark?"

"Rude, I wasn't rude!" I exclaimed, I wanted to be, but I hadn't been.

"You kept glaring at him!" She shouted obviously unhappy.

"Well, it's not my fault he's such an ass!" I shouted back, defending myself.

"An ass?" She questioned. "What did he ever do that was assy?"

"That bit, when he acted like he knew Maddie so well," That wasn't what had initially upset me, but I wasn't going to mention seeing Summer with another man wasn't pleasant.

"He does know her well! She has been around him for a good ten years!" She exclaimed. Ten years? When did this guy come into their lives? "He's been like a father," The minute she said that I could see she wanted to take it back.

"A father? What? Why in the hell would you say that, when he's not her father?"

"Well, wasn't your wife like a mother to Andy?" She questioned me.

"Perhaps, but that's... that's different!" I muttered. It was. "Rory and I are married, she's not some random..."

"Whereas Mark is?"

"Yes, yes he is!"

"Maddie has known him since she was six!" That thought made me sick. Some guy had known my daughter when I hadn't. Some other guy had been there instead.

"That doesn't make him any more her father!"

"But, if I married him it would?" She questioned me.

"Married him?" I repeated shocked. Where did this come from?

"Mark has been nothing but there for Maddie and I ever since you left."

"That's no reason to marry the guy,"

"You got married about one year after we spilt, it's been another fifteen. Now, aren't I entitled to?" She asked. I could here a little sadness in her tone.

"I-" I began to speak not knowing what to say.

"Yes, you were able to leave your newborn daughter and whatever you considered me then and just leave. And, then just a year later you're married again and had another daughter! How do you think I felt?"

"But, we both had said it wasn't working out..." I mumbled bewildered.

"That didn't mean I expected you to skip off and get married! I thought it was just a separation period!" She exclaimed. I sat there shocked not sure what to say. Realizing I wasn't concentrating on driving I pulled over to the side of the road. Turning towards Summer I looked at her carefully.

"Why didn't you say anything?" I finally asked.

"Well, I figured you felt the same way. I mean we had two kids together. I didn't think we'd separate them forever, I thought it was just going to be a little time apart..."

"It's been fifteen years," I whispered. "Why didn't you say anything sooner?"

"By the time I found out you were married, you had already had your daughter. Then I realized what a fool I'd been thinking you'd come home."

"Summer-"

"No, don't say it, don't say anything. Just please take me home,"

"I-"

"Tristan," She frowned. Knowing I should argue with her, I just pulled back on the road and headed straight to her house.

Maddie's POV 

I was sitting in my room, trying to not cry to hard. I never wanted to cry over a boy. I used to tell myself I never would, but now I had cried over both Charlie and Danny in one week. Sighing I got up headed for the bathroom, to try and repair the damage. I had told Danny I loved him! For what good, so he could go make dates with another girl.

"Maddie?" I heard Andy call through my closed door. I had held my crying all the way home; I didn't want to let on to either Andy or Julie that I was upset.

"Come in," I called back, quickly splashing water on my face.

"So, both Rory and Dad are gone. Knowing both of them I don't think they're just out doing errands, so... this means we can go out, because dear old dad is not here to talk with us about our so called punishment."

"Oh, I gotcha," I grinned, trying to seem happy, sitting down on the edge of my bed.

"Are you alright?" He asked me, looking at me carefully.

"Of course," I replied, nodding repeatedly.

"Then you going to come to Geller's party?" He questioned me.

"Actually, I don't really feel-"

"C'mon!" He interrupted. "You can come home anytime you want!"

"I don't know,"

"It's your first Hartford party c'mon!" He grinned at me. "And, there must be a boy your interested in, not that I really should condone that..."

"I guess I'll come," I told him, hoping he would just leave. That last sentence had really gotten to me and if I wasn't careful I'd burst.

"Alright, we'll leave around seven," He said, I nodded. Smiling at my agreement he finally left. Throwing my head into a pillow, I bit back a sob. Why? I wish I was a less emotion person. Why do I get so stupidly attached? Grabbing the phone I dialed my old number. After several rings I got the message machine, where was Mom? Not wanting to leave a message I hung up. As much as I wanted to call Holly I was afraid Danny might answer and than what would I do.

Messenger! Running over to my computer I quickly signed on, moments later signing off dejectedly when Holly wasn't on. I wanted to scream in frustration. There was no one to talk to!

Grabbing my jacket and wallet, I left my room. It was four I still had a few hours till we were leaving.

"Hey Andy," I called down the hall.

"Yeah?" He shouted back, sticking his head out of his room, with the phone next to his ear.

"I'm heading out, I'll be back before seven," I told him, he nodded, looking at me concerned.

"By yourself?" He asked. He then laughed and said into the phone, "I'm not talking to you!" Then looking back to me he added, "Be careful! Oh, I forgot to tell you Holly and Danny both called you when I was on the phone. You're lucky I take get call waiting," Then he was gone into his room.

Holly called, Danny called... They probably just got home. It takes them like a half hour. Well, I can't exactly call her, because knowing him he'll answer. Shrugging off his call more than hers I kept walking.

Allie's POV 

Cheers! I smiled drinking my coffee, at the outdoor cafe. It was now four o'clock. I had managed to leave the whole school day without anyone finding me. Not that they would. Conner and Matt probably figured I went home. But, still it has been a whole day. Although, it wasn't that hard since we had arrived late so we had to go sign in at the office, from there we all spilt up to get to our various classes. I had simply just headed down the hall and out the front doors.

I had planned not to go to school, and just because Conner, the ass, made be get my uniform on and get in the car it doesn't mean I had to stay at school. He can't tell me what to do. Enjoying my defiance I took a long sip from my cup.

"Allie?" Shit, I first thought looking up, sighing with relief when it was just Maddie.

"Hey," I grinned, nodding her towards the seat across from me. We sat there in comfortable silence for awhile.

Pulling out a pack of cigarettes she looked at me, "You don't mind?"

"Nope, although I didn't pin you as a smoker," I admitted. Lighting her cigarette, she looked at me amused.

"What was I the good girl?" She asked. I laughed, that was my first image of her.

"Yes, top of your class, parents love you, perfect," I said them all, while Maddie tried to hold back a laugh.

"Top of my class, well considering my old school was full of shit heads and druggies I probably was. Up to now I hadn't seen my Father in sixteen years. And, I'm far from perfect," She answered, laughing. Although, this time I noticed it was far from happy, leaning more towards bitter.

"My first impressions are always off," I grinned. We were silence for a minute, before I asked, "Do you miss New York?"

"Yes and no. I desperately miss my Mom. It was just her and I when I grew up so it's weird without her. I miss my job, even if I always thought it sucked. I miss my friends. Although, Holly is here-"

"And, Danny," I added interrupting. Her face seemed to tense when I said his name.

Shrugging it off she continued, "But, I don't miss the fighting. Here it's like a safety blanket,"

"What happened Maddie?" I asked, hoping I wasn't going to upset her.

"I had a bad experience, after Holly moved..." She gulped, taking in the fresh air. "Damn, why am I smoking this crap," Stubbing out her cigarette she looked at me shamefully. "I usually don't smoke, only when I'm really upset. Although, recently I wanted to quit completely,"

"I see," I nodded; knowing out past conversation was over. "I did smoke for a bit, but instead now when I'm really upset I just drink,"

"Does that work as well?" She questioned me.

"Better, it seems at times. Just get completely plastered, next day you don't remember anything. Given, then you have a hang over and feel worse, but hey it works for the moment,"

"I need a new bad habit, perhaps I'll take it up" She grinned across from me.

"Well, there this party supposedly happening at my house, perfect opportunity," Although I wasn't planning on going perhaps now I would.

"Andy, already persuaded me to go, but now I actually want to," She smiled widely.

"I'm kind of forced into going, but now," I shrugged, now I was excited. "I say we girls drink first and arrive late. Only cause Conner is probably pissed at me, because I skipped out on school today,"

"I wondered if you'd bring that up," She laughed. "Alright, but let me call Andy, cause he wanted to go together."

"Okay, here use my cell phone. Oooh, and lets call Kristina and Holly too! Make it a real girls party," I handed her my cell phone. Sipping my coffee as she called, I listened to her side of the conversation.

"Hey Andy... There're not there yet?... Worried, no I'm not... About the party, I bumped into Allie and she I, Holly, and Kristina are going to drive together... mind your own business... I'm not telling you... okay... yes...yes...alright, I'll see you there... yeah, bye."

"He doesn't mind does he?" I asked, wondering what the conversation had been about.

"Nope, he's actually going to go ahead. But, he just wanted to know where you had been all day. It turns out Mr. Sampson had asked both Conner and Matt about it," Oh, shit they are going to be pissed.

"Ha, they're probably boiling over," I laughed. "No worries, pissing them off it just an added plus!"

"Aren't you a bit scared?" She asked me. "I mean when Holly ever pissed off Nick, he always ends up lecturing us." I shrugged. I wasn't scared was I? Conner wasn't that bad.

"Speaking of Holly we should call her and Kris," Maddie immediately handed me my cell phone.

"Don't you want to call Holly?" I asked her confused.

"I want to talk to her, but you better call..." She answered. I gave her a strange look, still not understanding, but nonetheless I punched in the number Maddie told me. Anxiously she was playing with her hands. "It's ringing," I told her.

Finally hearing a male voice answer, "Hi, is Holly there please?" I asked politely.

"One sec," I heard him shouting in the background for Holly. "Who is this?" He asked a second later.

"Allie and Maddie," I added. Confused when Maddie seemed to shake her head as if saying I'm not here.

"Oh, can I talk to Maddie for a second?" He questioned.

"Well, who is this?" I countered. I heard Holly in the background, obvious beside him now, asking for the phone.

"Danny," He replied, shushing Holly a second later, telling her to hold her horses,

"One second," Holding my hand over the phone, I looked to Maddie, "Hey Maddie, Danny wants to talk to you," I said, handing over the phone.

"No!" She said firmly, leaning away from the table as if the phone had the plague.

"Why not?" I asked now even more curious. She didn't reply, just sent me a glare that meant no. Putting the phone back to my ear, I gave her a quizzical look, "Danny, she just headed to the bathroom," I lied.

"Oh," He mumbled, "Well, here's Holly," Sounding flustered he handed the phone over to his sister.

Another ten minutes later and we had plans to meet both Kristina and Holly at the DuGrey's. But first we had to make a pit stop.

Holly's POV 

Hanging up with Allie, I looked at Danny sympathetically. "Well, you tried. She can just be really stubborn sometimes,"

"Ugh!" Hitting his head on the table, he snapped in frustration. I just sat there quietly, until he said, "I love her, Holl. I honest to God love her," He looked over at me with sad eyes.

"She'll come around," I told him gently.

"I can only hope..." He sighed. "Why did we even have to lie about our relationship to begin with?"

"If you hadn't something else would of come up, this is just one of those lover's quarrels," I said, hoping to reassure him. "It will blow over in due time. And here's a positive side to come from, at least Maddie got upset. That must mean she feels something,"

Danny grinned at me, "Of course, she loves me," He joked trying to sound arrogantly.

I laughed, "She does though," He sat there contemplating that for a minute, "You think you'd be okay?" I asked him.

"Yeah," He replied, nodding.

"Good, cause I'm off!" I exclaimed, walking away.

"Wait!" Danny called, running after me. "Where are you going?"

"Yeah, where are you going?" Nick asked me coming out of the kitchen.

"Can you boys be anymore annoying?" I questioned mainly myself, than either of them. "I'm going to the DuGrey's and then we're going to head over later to the Geller's,"

"The DuGrey's?" Danny repeated, with a hopeful glint in his eye.

"No you cannot come," I laughed, "This is strictly a girls only pre-party. We plan to drink away the bad, before we go over to Allie's,"

"Is that such a good idea?" Nick questioned in his usual big brotherness.

"Yes, that way we can all be relaxed by the time we good,"

"Relaxed as in plastered," Danny put in.

"The last time you guys drank Maddie ended up stripping and you ended up miserable are you sure this is such a good idea?" Nick asked. He had failed to mention my near harassment moment on the back porch, but then nobody knew about that.

"That makes it even better idea; we all need a good time!" I laughed. I sure did, I been so absorbed in work and family since I came to Hartford, I just need a night of fun.

"Would Dad approve?" Nick countered, looking at me square on.

"Where is Dad?" I said, looking around. Again Dad had failed to come home at his usual time. And, even forgot a note. If we were in New York I'd be worried, here he must of just gotten caught up in something. "And, anyway Dad knows I drink,"

"Does he know you drink to get plastered?" Danny asked.

"Who cares?" I shrugged as I ran upstairs to get changed, careful to add a big sweater until I left the house. Guys liked girls in tight fitting, low cut, belly showing clothes, but they didn't like seeing their sisters in it.

When I got downstairs I learned our conversation wasn't finished, Nick had begun talking about not taking drinks from strangers, "Nick you used to be so cool," I told him.

For a spare second I saw hurt in his eyes and almost regretted saying it, but then Nick said, "In New York, the guys my age knew you were off limits, here it seems as if it's a game, the younger they can get."

"Well, why would they want me, when there are still babies out there?" I joked.

"Holly, just remember that. They not exactly nice guys, they're spoiled little rich kids..." Nick warned.

"I hear you," I told him. "Now I hate to do this, but can I have a drive?" Nick laughed.

"Alright," He grinned, grabbing the keys and leading me out. Thank goodness Danny had left the room, otherwise he'd have a crazy idea to come and try and make up with Maddie.

Conner's POV 

I had been so relieved when Andy called and said that Maddie had bumped into Allie and she was alright. But now my relief is going back to angry. Why the hell would she just skip all day? For what reason? Was she alone? Or, worse was there some guy she was sneaking off with? My mind had been racing early with all sort of worried explanations of where she was. Although, underneath that I knew she was just looking to piss me off. And, it worked, because look at me now. I was downright pissed.

"Angry?" Andy said, as he walked into the house carrying a box of beer.

"How could you tell?" I questioned him as I open the fridge for the box.

"You practically have steam coming out of your ears," He laughed, setting the box down. "She's safe and that all that matters,"

"What would you do if it was Maddie?" I asked him, curious for his input. He looked taken back for a second.

"You mean if Maddie skipped out all day without even a word of where she was going?" I nodded in response.

"If there was a possibly she was out seeing a guy..." I added.

"You think Allie was out with a guy?" He questioned me.

"Well, lets say she was and it was Maddie, how would you- what would you do?" I asked him curiously.

"What kind of guy- Are you trying to tell me something?" He looked at me quizzically.

Getting frustrated I replied, "I'm just really pissed, and she knows that this pisses me off, but is it supposed to piss me off? Am I overreacting?"

"I got'cha, you want to know whether I'd react the same way. I definitely would. Especially since I've missed like all those times when I was supposed to be there for her. All those jerks have gotten to her without a big brother in her way. So, yeah, I'd be pissed too," He answered finally.

"Hey, we're here!" Scott called walking into the house, with Parker not far behind him. Both boys had bottles of alcohol in their arms.

"The cavalry has arrived," Parker grinned.

"What's up?" Scott asked, looking at both Andy and my serious faces.

"Just talking, Allie turned up," Andy replied for me.

"Where had she been?" Parker asked, sounding genuinely concerned. "Shit, does she know Mr. Sampson was freaking?"

"Maddie bumped into her and Andy talked to Maddie. Although, Maddie wouldn't tell him where she was," I answered.

"Oh, Andy Maddie's coming?" Parker questioned.

"Yeah, and hands off, she's sixteen." He stated. Making me laugh, because Andy was the guy that all big brothers hated, he was smooth with the ladies and moved fast never lasting with one for too long. Now he played the role of big brother, what a turn around.

"Why didn't you ever try her on her cell phone?" Scott asked me.

"I didn't know she had skipped until after school, when Mr. Sampson came. Her phone would have been off too, she only puts it on when she makes a call," I explained.

"Let's mellow you down before she comes back," Parker decided. "There's more stuff in the car I'll be back," Heading out of the room, he turned around at the front door, "Help, would be nice!" He shouted back sarcastically. Instantly Andy, Scott and I all ran out.


	12. Regrets and remembering

Author's Note Hey since, I never really thank you guys who review this, I thought I better now, because you've been great. And, seriously if no one had reviewed I'd probably have stopped a while ago. Special thanks to Alien1, who always reviews and says the nicest comments! Oh, this grossly long! Well, here I go....

Nick's POV 

The party was in full swing and the girls had yet to make an appearance. Not that I really cared, I'd actually prefer if Holly and even Maddie didn't come, because I liked to be protective over them. And, I knew what would happen if they did decide to come. But, I was strangely interested in Allie, so at the same time I hoped they'd come.

"So, any different from New York?" Andrew asked. He was leaned against the counter, holding a beer in hand. We guys were all in the kitchen eyeing our options for the evening.

"Well, I have yet to see any gang members, but we'll see," I laughed.

"Gang members?" Scott looked at me. And I swear I could see fear in his eyes.

"Yeah, they'd come and then we'd rumble," I told him, trying to keep a straight face. Conner, Andrew, and Parker all erupted in laughter.

"Oh right, funny," Scott chuckled.

"Hey, where's your sister?" Parker asked, looking at Conner. "Come to think of it where are any of your sisters?"

Conner shrugged, "Not a damn idea," If I was in his shoes, and Holly skipped out all day without a word, I'd be so pissed.

"I know they were coming together with Kristina," Andy replied. Was I the only one who actually communicated with my sister?

"Holly told me they were going to your place Andy, and they were going to drink before coming here. It was supposed to be a little girl's party," They all looked at me stunned. Probably wondering how I'd known.

Parker spoke first, "I wish I could've been there,"

"Are they stupid, how are they going to get here if they're already drinking?" Andy asked incredulously.

"They said they'd cab it." I answered.

"But, isn't Chris there? Allie hasn't even gone to the Andy's since the night she and he broke up..." Conner muttered.

"I'm pretty sure he was going to his Dad's this weekend," Andy replied quietly, as if ashamed.

"Cheer up guys, c'mon!" Parker grinned, patting our backs. "We're five really good looking guys we have practically bottomless amounts of alcohol and a nearly a houseful of hot girls. Things are definitely alright, and it's only 10:00!" We all laughed at Parker's shallow mindset. "I mean we can so get lucky..."

"We got'cha, buddy!" Conner replied, trying to get him to stop talking.

"Well, cheers!" Scott offered and we all clinked our glasses together. "To the opposite sex,"

"Hear hear," We all grinned, and downed our drinks.

Maddie's POV 

We girls were all lounged around the living room floor, all holding drinks as if they were our lifelines.

"This is boring!" Holly laughed.

"Yeah, let's get out of here!" Decided Allie standing up.

"Wait, we have to clean up at bit, I mean I don't want my Dad coming home and finding this!" Maddie signaled to the mess that was all around the room.

"Well, we can clean while we wait for the taxi," Kristina reasoned, still the least drunk person.

"You should drink a bit more," Allie told her, going to pour some alcohol in her glass.

"Someone has to watch out for you guys and I make sure you don't tell the taxi driver the wrong address, or try to even drive there!"

"Whatever," Allie mumbled, "I'll drink this for you then," She added, downing the shot.

"I'm just going to go call the cab," Kristina grinned, leaving.

"Okay, Kay..." Allie laughed at herself. "K, kay," The phone rang, scaring all of us. "Holy shoot, what was that?" Allie questioned, looking uneasily around.

"The doorbell?" Holly asked, just as confused.

"The phone... oh shit; do you think it's my Dad?" Frantically I went to look at the caller id. All it said though was private caller. Putting my hand on the phone, I took a deep breath. "Do I sound sober?" I questioned, the other girls.

"Definitely," Holly nodded. She however was just at drunk as me.

"Hello?" I said picking up the phone.

"Honey," Yes, it was my Dad.

"Where are you?" I questioned. Hoping he wasn't coming home soon.

"In New York,"

"New York! All the way in New York? Are you on your way home? " I repeated shocked. "Wait; are you with Mom, at my home?"

"Yes. You still think of New York as Home?"

"No, slip of the tongue," I bit my lip, hoping I didn't hurt him. "I mean it was just home for so long, it always has seemed like home, and well it's hard to change that..."

"Oh. What I'm about to tell you is very serious. I'm here, because Charlie broke into your house-"

"Charlie broke in! Is Mom alright? I mean he and, well is she alright?"

"She wasn't here when it happened,"

"Holy crap, I mean Holy! What'd he do? What happened?"

"He messed up the house really bad, but Maddie this is very serious the police know and still haven't been able to find Charlie."

"Oh... but Mom's alright? If she's hurt, than I'd just... "

"Yes, but we have reason to believe that Charlie might-"

"Well, if Mom's fine it really doesn't matter does it?"

"Honey, he might-"

"So, did you go to Mom's work? Ohh, did you meet Mark?"

"Yes, he-"

"Mark is so great isn't he? Y'know I've known him since I was like six, he's such a nice guy. When I was a kid and we had parent outings and Mom couldn't make it, sometimes he'd go and pretend to be my..." What am I doing? Uh, dammit! Why am I bringing this up to Dad?

"That was nice of him," He answered in a strangely stiff voice.

"Yeah, but it's not like he did it often, and I knew he wasn't my Dad, I knew you were out somewhere. Obviously, because I had to have a Dad, even though you didn't live with us. Mark was never your substitute, he was just, just Mark..." I said. Oh shit, my way of rescuing the situation is even shittier.

"Maddie are you alright?" He questioned me carefully.

"Why do you ask that? Because, I am a-okay. I am totally fine, great." I told him.

"You just seem- hmm, you sure you're fine?"

"Perfectly fine, simply wonderful,"

"Have you... Nevermind that, would you like to speak to Mom?"

"Yeah! But, hey Dad I love you, and I'm sorry if, well earlier I made it seem like Mark was there for me when you weren't. I know he was, but he never would or never could replace you... By the way when are you coming home?"

"I don't know at the moment, but we'll see. I'll go get your Mom, I love you too honey,"

Holly sent me a confused look, "Madds what is going on?"

"He's going to get my Mom. I didn't sound drunk did I?" I asked them.

"Yeah ya' did," Kristina laughed.

"Shitters!"

"Yeah, cause Madds when you're drunk you talk a lot more and you ramble on and on, and well you kinda did," Holly told me.

"So, do you think he caught on?" I asked nervously.

"No, he probably was too taken back by 'um well, you saying that the other guy was like your Father," Allie answered, giggling.

No POV 

At a quarter to eleven four girls stumbled out of a cab and into the party. Kristina being the only sober one made sure the driver was paid, before following her friends who were far drunker than her up the porch.

"It's my house, but I'm almost afraid to go in!" Allie laughed.

Maddie beside her looked almost in tears, "I think I should go home, I mean Charlie broke into my house this is crazy not only that, I still can't believe what I said to my Dad-"

"Madds, don't worry about it and please drink some more," Holly told us walking past them both and into the house. "Wow, snazzy," She grinned at all the people.

"Hah, look, that kid is like dancing like a, like a loser!" Allie grinned.

"Eww, look at all these Hartford snobs rubbing up together, it's nasty," Maddie complained.

"I completely agree," Kristina looked around disdainfully.

"Both of you drink some more!" Holly exclaimed. "Hey gimme this," She grabbed a beer out of some guys hand. "Chug this," She handed it to Kristina, "I'll get you one too," she looked over at Maddie.

"Whose is this?" Kristina asked seemingly grossed out.

When Holly turned around with a drink for Maddie, Kristina still hadn't drunk it, "Drink it! And, Madds here you go,"

"Drink up girls," Allie grinned.

Looking at each other Kristina and Maddie raised their drinks, "Cheers," They said sardonically.

TEN HOURS LATER

Holly's POV 

Groaning I stretched. Ugh, that had to have been the most uncomfortable sleep I had ever had. Rolling over I hit something hard. What? Squinting to the morning light I opened my eyes slowly. Hugging my arms around myself, I nearly screamed. I was naked. Looking over at the body beside me I jumped back in surprise, causing me to fall off the bed.

"Ok, that hurt," I mumbled, rubbing my sore elbow. Peering up over the bed I looked at the body again. It was faced in the other direction not allowing me to get a glimpse of the face. It was however a male body, a seemingly naked male body, the lower half disappearing beneath the covers. Grabbing one of the sheets from the covers, I pulled it slowly trying not to wake the boy. I tugged it until I had the whole sheet free and then quickly covered myself.

What happened last night? I remembered being at Maddie's and coming here, but then what happened? Crawling back onto the bed I poked the stranger. Peering over his head I finally identified him to be Conner.

"Mornin'" He murmured stretching his arms.

"Ok, please tell me you remember what the hell happened last night," I told him, looking at him anxiously.

"Holly?" He questioned shocked, sitting up.

"You don't remember anything either?" I asked him scared.

"Well, I sure remember the beginning of the party, but-"

Interrupting him, I looked at him frantically, "Did what I think happened last night, really happen?"

"Shit, shit-" He cursed, looking around the room.

"Ok, so the thought of doing that with me is shitty, alright then. You don't have to rub it in quite so hard," I told him, starting to get off the bed offended.

Holding me back he looked at me, "No the situation is shitty, because we were drunk, damn, it was your first time to right?" I nodded. "Shit, yeah, well cripes I'm an ass,"

"No you're not I was just as drunk!" I said in his defense. Trying to forget how just a over a week ago at the party we threw, I had told myself that sex was something big. And, I wasn't just going to throw it away. I had wanted my first time to be special. I had, but now. Now it was gone.

"Damn, I'm older, oh shit, I'm so sorry," He whispered, looking at me.

"Conner, I was there, it was my fault and if what happened did happen than there is nothing we can do about it, but deal." I was slowly trying to digest the information and just take responsibility for my own actions.

"I'm older, but you're more mature," He laughed. "But, Holly this is serious,"

"Not really, I mean to some people this happens every time they go to a party." I replied. I had to take this, I couldn't just freak out.

"Yeah, but,"

"No buts, look I uh, better get dressed," Getting off the bed, I looked around for my clothes, only to find them scattered around.

"Hey Holly, I remember something..."

Flashback

Allie entered her kitchen happily that night grinning. "Drinks, drinks, drinks," She muttered looking around the kitchen. "Right, in the fridge," She smiled widely opening the fridge.

Walking into the room Conner was surprised to see his sister was finally there, "Allie," He exclaimed.

"Ooh, hey, Conner, whoa you and the boys really loaded up on alcohol!" She replied, pulling out a couple drinks.

"Well, what did you expect?" He questioned with a smirk.

"Yeah, well I hope this time you don't have a plan to ruin my life," She told him, giving him a look.

"Shit, Allie, where were you all day?" Conner finally asked her.

"Oh, Conner don't you ever feel you need a day to just... hmm... tootles," She sang leaving, just as Holly entered. "Oh, Hols, here's your drink,"

"Allie, please-" Conner began, but it was too late. Allie handed Holly her drink and left. Sighing he leaned against the counter.

"Why so glum?" Holly asked nearing him.

"You saw what happened," He nodded to the door.

"Look, of course she's going to be like that. Don't you ever get upset? Or, just feel suffocated with life? I mean, well she'll be back to normal soon," She reasoned, to him.

"I hope," He sighed.

"Smile," Holly commanded. Conner gave a fake smile. Nudging him in the stomach Holly demanded, "A real smile,"

"How much did you girls drink?" He asked her grinning.

"I don't know, but how little did you drink?" She questioned him. "It's your party and you're like practically sober,"

"I am not sober," He defended himself.

'I didn't say you were, I said you practically were...." She told him walking away.

"Wait, aren't you going to stay with me, I promise I'll drink more," He told her, holding her arm.

"Well, in that case, I shall," Holly replied grinning.

"Good," Conner stated.

End of Flashback

Danny's POV 

I rolled over and smiled, at seeing Maddie in my arms. Thinking of last night, I frowned to think she might not remember much from it. I hoped at least she'd remember something, so she didn't freak out upon waking up next to me. When she had arrived at the party last night I immediately wanted to talk to her. But, had been shocked with what I overheard her telling Andrew.

Flashback

"Madds, you finally came," Andy grinned seeing his sister, especially happy that she didn't look to drunk at all.

"We have to talk," She told him grabbing his sleeve and walking him over away from everyone.

"Are you alright?" Andy asked looking at her funny.

"Dad's in New York. Something happened... someone broke into my house and messed up the whole place," Maddie explained, looking deadly serious.

"What?" Andy exclaimed.

"Some one ransacked the place,"

"Okay, okay, I get that, but do you know anything about who did it?" He looked at his sister's guilty face.

"It was Charlie," She admitted.

"Charlie that guy we were talking about at dinner that one night? The one who got caught for drugs?" Maddie nodded, "So, your ex-boyfriend broke into the house, because...?"

"I don't know, he's crazy? And, high on something!" Maddie shouted, lowering her voice when some people looked over curiously.

"Maddie is something else going on?" Andy questioned worriedly.

"Shit, no," She answered, almost too fast. Andy gave her an accusing look. "Alright, you basically already know though, something did happen, but, but it's just something minor,"

"Minor?" He repeated disbelieving.

"Andy, can we wait to talk about this somewhere else?" Maddie asked him.

"Of course," He grinned at his younger sister, "You're staying here tonight?"

"I think so," Maddie nodded.

"You are," He told her, "I won't worry, if I know you're not out on the roads drunk,"

"I'm not drunk!" She protested. "Speaking of which, I gotta go find Allie she was going to find me another drink," Giving Andy a pat on the arm, she continued on her way.

End of Flashback

Maddie's POV 

My head was pounding as I awoke. What did I do last night? Leaning back, I felt an arm around me. Looking back I saw Danny lying there.

"Morning," Danny grinned at me.

Flashback

"Here Madds," Holly handed her friend a drink, which Maddie than chugged. And, that's how it went drink after drink. Holly and Allie had disappeared to go find more alcohol.

"Maddie right?" A guy asked, coming over.

"Yup," Maddie nodded.

"I haven't really seen you around much," He commented, standing beside her.

"I'm new, kinda," She replied, smiling.

"It's getting a bit boring here; you want to go head somewhere else?" He asked her, smiling.

"Well, normally I'd say yes, well normally if I was this drunk I have said yes, but I promised my brother I'd stay here," She explained, "But, I really would want to go," She told him patting his chest.

"Well, perhaps we could go to a place a little more-"

Cutting the guy off, Danny came over and asked, "Maddie can I talk to you?"

"No," She said, tossing the stranger a smirk as she finished her drink.

"Why don't you lay off that stuff?"Danny questioned concerned.

"Why don't you back off, can't you see I'm busy... What were we talking about?" She asked turning to the guy again.

"Going someplace else," He told her grinning.

"Right and I thought that was a good idea," Maddie told him, grasping his arm. "So, Dan..." She paused, thinking of the stranger's name.

"Brent," The guy supplied her.

"Yeah, so um Brent and I are heading out of here," She exclaimed starting to drag Brent away with her.

"What are you doing? You're wasted!" Danny said, grabbing her back.

"Look man, let her go!" Brent demanded.

"Do you know who her brother is?" Danny asked. Brent just shook his head. "Andrew DuGrey and he would beat your ass if he knew what you were thinking about his sister right now," Danny told him.

Brent suddenly looked scared. "Look, Maddie, maybe he's right, maybe you... Andy is well, like I don't know... but we're kinda cool, for a junior he likes me, and well I can't I well... you see... maybe, this could happen another-" He stopped getting a glare from Danny. Continuing carefully he began, "Maybe we're just meant to be friends. You don't know how much I'm going to be kicking myself for this later, but we shouldn't... you should just listen to this guy..." He told her, leaving quickly.

"Dan you ass!" Maddie exclaimed hitting his arm.

"Madds, you'd thank me later-"

"No, I wouldn't!" She shouted, making some people look their way. Before more people could look Danny slung her over his shoulder, like a bag of potatoes, "Danny you let me down this instant!!" Maddie yelled, hitting his back. Swiftly Danny walked upstairs, dropping her unceremoniously on the bed in one of the bedrooms.

"Now listen to me," He said softly, closing the door.

"You can bloody go to hell! You can't control my life! You go around getting dates and I can't even flirt with one guy? It wasn't even flirting!" She exclaimed.

"Flirting, yeah, it was certainly moving faster than that!" Danny retorted. "And, you want to know what? I didn't accept the stupid date! I just told Ricky I did, because you don't want our relationship to be public!"

Maddie just sat there silence.

End of Flashback

Allie's POV 

Blinking, I shut my eyes immediately, light was already coming through the window. Carefully opening my again, I noticed I was in my room. How in the hell did I get here? Scanning my room, my eyes stopped abruptly at a figure in a chair. Looking closely I noticed it was Nick and than everything came rushing back to me.

Flashback

Allie had been drinking heavily with Holly and Maddie for some time. Kristina had left with someone to go off somewhere. Her conversation with Conner had left her feeling quite bitter.

"Hey Allie," Looking around she saw Scott calling her.

"Yes asshole?" She questioned, walking carefully over, holding her drink tightly.

"A bunch of us are going in the hot tub you game?" He questioned.

"Oh, so I can wet again and you guys can ruin my life?"

"I promise I won't ruin your life," An amused voice said. Allie looked to see Nick Mariano who obviously had no idea what they had done, but he was definitely cute enough.

"Alright," She grinned, following them outside to the hot tub, where a couple of other guys and girls were gathered. "Blair?" She questioned looking strangely at one girl.

"Allie!" The girl exclaimed running to hug her. Nearly stumbling, she grabbed Allie. "Thanks there! Truly I haven't drunk much!" She grinned widely.

"Why are you here?" Allie asked curiously. Blair was Conner's ex girlfriend. Who had immediately dropped status after Conner and she had broken up. It was quite sad how it happened, and Allie suspected her brother wasn't really over her yet.

"Well, as much as I hate some of these people I was in a dire need of alcohol, and a friend was headed this way, so I came as well,"

"Girls, you coming?" The guys questioned. They and the other girl had already stripped down to their underwear and had gotten in. Blair and Allie giggled and headed over to do the same.

"You boys are lucky, getting to see my undies!" Allie exclaimed, grinning.

Once everyone was in the tub, Scott had lit a joint and started it around the tub.

"I feel sick," Allie complained, after she had had a hit and passed it.

"Could be the alcohol and then the joint," Nick said. "You feel like you're going to throw up?" She nodded. Helping her out of the hot tub, he went with her inside. Blair ran after bringing their clothes. Nick stayed with her holding her hair and making sure she was still alright.

End of Flashback

Blair's POV 

Snuggling further into the covers, I hit a solid wall. Blinking my eyes open, I looked to see Matt. Shit, why was I in bed with Matt Geller. Looking under the sheet I sighed, I still had my underwear on. Good, if I had slept with Matt... well you know.

Conner and I had known each other since preschool. Then we had gone out in ninth grade, we were the 'it' couple. Well, he was in ninth grade, I was still in eighth. But, we dated until last year when I was in tenth grade. The reason we broke up was because we both felt under too much pressure to be together, not only that we were slowly drifting apart. Conner got crazy jealous at times and never trusted me. And, I got just as envious as the girls around him. So, one day we just mutually broke up. Since than I was never fully accepted as popular, they all thought that it was my fault the schools best couple broke up.

And, now what am I doing in bed with his brother. Who is a year younger than me? I guess a year isn't that bad, but it could be worse couldn't it? Shit, how do I get myself into these messes?

Thinking logically, I knew I had to get out, but where to? Rolling out of bed, I couldn't find my clothes. Matt wouldn't mind if I borrowed something would he? Throwing on a pair of his sweatpants and a t-shirt I quickly scribbled him a note and scampered downstairs.

I knew this house like the back of my hand; the only problem was I had no idea where I left my purse the night before. Slowing down, I saw Andy DuGrey closing the door to a room. His appearance was immaculate; obviously he was good with the whole morning after thing. He probably was just leaving his new play thing.

If I could just find my purse and get out of here without being seeing, I'd be forever grateful. But, no Andrew just had to quickly turn around.

"Blair?" He questioned dumbly. "Why are you here?"

"I happened to be invited," So, what I lied, what does he know?

"Oh, whose clothes are that?" He asked, looking at me with a raised eyebrow.

"What's it to you?" I asked, hugging my arms.

"Nothing," He replied shrugging.

"Andy!" I froze on the spot hearing Conner coming up behind me, obviously not identifying me. "I um, I really, well, this is..."

"Why are you practically hyperventilating?" Andy asked his friend concerned, ignoring me. I started walking forward towards Andy, I figured this way I could perhaps leave without having him seeing me. I know Andy would tell him he saw me, but still I did want to face him now.

"Wait," He exclaimed, pulling me back to him. I tried to keep going.

"Conner," Andy warned. Was he trying to protect me or him?

"What? Is she with you?" He asked curiously, getting a hold on me and firmly turning me around. "Blair!" He nearly shouted, looking at me shocked.

"Hi," I whispered.

"Why are you here?" He asked me. Then looking closer, "Why are you wearing Matt's clothes?"


	13. Aftermath

Blair looked like a deer caught in headlights. Hesitantly she took a step back from both the boys.

"You and Matt?" Conner asked incredulously. "Or... No, you wouldn't? Not you two?" Conner exclaimed looking from Andy than back to Blair.

"No!" Andy and Blair shouted together.

"Then why..." Conner began.

Blair interrupted, "If you two could just help me find my purse this embarrassing moment will be over and I'll leave,"

"Where do you remember having it last?" Andy questioned, trying to help.

"That would be the problem... I don't remember," Blair muttered, walking off in still searching.

"I don't understand this, why are you here?" Conner asked, than winced at his harsh tone. "I don't mean, I just we haven't talked in so long and then you turn up at my house..."

"I'm sorry I forgot being lower than you on the social scale means I'm not allow to be here." Blair bit back. "If you could for one second get off that high and mighty throne you have made for yourself and help me find my purse, then I wouldn't have to be in your presence any longer!"

"Whoa, cool it Bee," Parker grinned entering the room. He was clad only in white boxer shorts with red hearts.

"Shove it, Parker," She glared at him.

"How come you didn't stay longer with us in the hot tub last night? Instead you ran off, although that was a great view..." Parker smirked.

Blair rolled her eyes and frowned, "In case you hadn't noticed Allie was sick. Oh, but wait you were too busy-"

"Allie was sick?" Conner interrupted confused.

"Yeah," Blair replied as if he were dumb.

"What happened? Was she alright? Is she upstairs?" He questioned all at once.

"Just a mix of things... She's fine though. Nick helped her, and yes she is upstairs." Blair answered.

"It could be because we were passing-"

Cutting Parker off, Blair jabbed him, "You know, just beer before liquor never been sicker? Who knows what she and her friends had been drinking. It just didn't sit too well,"

"Yo, is that your purse by the couch?" Parker asked Blair, picking it up.

"Yeah, thanks," Blair grinned, running over to get it. "Well, then I'm out of here,"

"Can you give me a ride?" Everyone looked to the doorway to see Holly standing there. She was wearing her winkled clothes from last night, but she still managed to look semi decent.

"Of course," Blair replied, starting out of the room.

"Wait, I need to talk to you!" Conner exclaimed. Both Holly and Blair looked back to him. "Uh, both of you..."

"I think we've said all we've needed to say, but I'll wait well you talk to her," Blair said, sitting down on the couch.

"Thanks," Holly grinned at her, and let Conner lead her away, ignorant to the undercurrent between them.

"So, what happened to you last night?" Parker asked once Conner was out of earshot.

"Nothing," Blair replied quickly.

"Right and you're wearing some guy's sweats for nothing," Parker smirked.

Andy grinned, "Not even some guys, if I recall correctly they belong to a Matt-"

Blair ran over to Andy and immediately covered his mouth with her hand, "DuGrey if you know what's good for you you'll shut up now..."

"Wait! You and Matt?" Parker asked in disbelief.

"No!" She whispered.

"If you did it with Matt and well we all know you've done it with Conner and then... gross you did it with brothers!" Parker exclaimed.

"Matt and I didn't do it!" Blair said in her own defense.

"Then what are you doing in his clothes?" Conner asked coming back in. "I mean if you guys didn't do it or anything?"

"You ready to go?" Blair asked Holly ignoring Conner's accusation.

"Sure," She nodded.

"I'll meet you outside," Blair said, heading towards the door.

"Blair!" Conner shouted. "Shit," He cursed.

"I'm going to go now..." Holly whispered.

"Just remember what I said alright?" Conner said looking wary. "I meant it..."

"Ok," She smiled and left.

"You ok?" Andy asked as Conner paced the room.

"Yeah, I'm fine... let's um, let's go wake up Matt, because I want to know what happened with him and Blair. Shit, if he slept with her..." With that he started up the stairs.

"I don't want to miss this!" Parker exclaimed running right after him.

"Things are so fucked," Andy muttered, following both of the other guys.

"Matt, you better wake your lazy ass up now!" Conner shouted opening his brother's door, not caring who heard him.

"Shit, Conner, let me sleep!" Matt mumbled rolling over.

"No, not until I find out what happened with you and Blair!" Conner stated leaning against the wall.

"Blair?!" Matt exclaimed, finally sitting up in bed, he looked frantically over to his side. Both Parker and Andy had now arrived and were standing curiously in the open doorway.

"She was here last night?" Conner questioned stepping towards his brother. "You little dipshit!"

"Conner!" Andy called and grabbed his friend back. "Look, let Matt explain before you go crazy on us..."

Matt sighed, "I don't know if I have to explain anything. You don't own her! You're not even dating her!"

"You pisser, what did you do to her?" Conner exclaimed. Now both Parker and Andy were trying to keep Conner from beating his brother.

"Matt, for your own safety, explain to your brother nothing happened," Andy commanded.

"I didn't sleep with her," Matt mumbled.

"Good," Andy smiled. "Now that's all settled how about we go make some coffee,"

"Wait, if you didn't sleep with her what the hell happened?" Conner questioned.

"Just about all that happened when you set Allie up," Matt replied. "Although, I had no ulterior motive,"

"Besides that you got to see her in just her underwear, not to mention it was wet!" Parker smirked.

"Did you kiss her?" Conner asked seriously.

"Honestly I couldn't tell you, we both were pissed drunk. The only reason I know nothing big happened was because we'd never do that to you. Thanks for being so trusting," Glaring at his brother Matt got up and headed to the bathroom.

"Ouch," Parker winced as the door slammed.

"One question man, why do you care so much?" Andy questioned.

"Blair, well she and I were tight for a while, and I just don't like the idea of her with other guys yet," Conner explained.

"Yet, you broke up almost a year ago," Parker commented.

Careful not to wake Nick, Allie slid out of bed. Gently placing a blanket over him, she grabbed some things and headed to her bathroom.

Blinking his eyes open Nick noticed that Allie's bed was empty. Looking to the right he saw the bathroom door closed. Getting up he quickly folded the blanket and left the room, heading downstairs.

"Morning Nick," Andy greeted as he entered the kitchen. It looked like a disaster zone with garbage and empty bottles lying everywhere. Andy, Conner, and Parker were seated at the table with a cup of coffee each.

"Hey," He grinned, grabbing himself a mug and taking a seat. "Are you going to have trouble getting this place cleaned?"

"Nah, don't worry. I just hire a cleaning service," Conner smirked, severing the mess.

"Smart," Nick nodded. "I was going to head out soon, but have any of you seen Holly or Danny?" He questioned.

"Yeah, Holly left," Parker informed.

"She left?" Nick asked.

"It was with Blair, and she's really cool. So, you don't have to worry," Andy explained. Nick nodded, "Well I guess, -"

At that moment both Maddie and Danny walked into the kitchen. Fully dressed and looking casual.

Andy looked carefully at Maddie, "I can drive you home in a few minutes,"

"Morning to you too," She laughed. "Have you seen Holly?" She questioned looking around.

"She went home," Andy replied.

Maddie looked concerned, "She did, oh, well ok."

"Where'd you sleep last night?" Andy asked Maddie.

"Upstairs... how about you?" She asked smirking.

"Did you talk to Dad since what you told me?" He asked ignoring her comment.

"No, how could I? I was here all night!" She laughed, and then stopped looking at Andy's serious face. "They're fine-"

"Let's go," Andy said, getting up. "I'll see you guys later," He pushed Maddie towards the door.

"Great party Conner! Bye." She exclaimed, looking back at Danny and the other guys.

"Something is definitely up," Conner stated confused.

"Well, we better get going as well," Nick said, looking to Danny. "Thanks for everything man,"

"Anytime, hope it was up to scratch for you," Conner laughed.

"Oh yeah, it was!"

"I'm not going back with you!" Summer shouted. "Look, Tristan it was so nice of you to come down here and everything, but I can not just pick up my life and move it!"

"Summer, you can't stay here!" Tristan replied.

"The guy won't come back. He knows that the police know now..."

"But, still you're completely alone,"

Summer shook her head, "No, there-"

"I know there's Mark, he's been there all along... Maddie already told me thank you," Tristan sighed.

"Maddie told you what about Mark?" Summer questioned curiously.

"Just last night she said how he'd go on field trips with her and was practically her father..."

"She wouldn't say it to you!" Summer defended.

"Oh, so she'd think it, but not say anything?" Tristan asked incredulously.

"No, it has nothing to do with you, whether Mark was there or not. And, Maddie is not like that, I can't believe she said anything,"

"Wait, back up, what you just said, 'it has nothing to do with me, whether Mark was there or not?' Of course it does! It I was still living with you, than you'd never would of met Mark!"

"I hate to ruin this all for you, but I knew Mark before you and I started anything!" Summer exclaimed.

"You knew Mark in highschool?" Tristan questioned.

"No, I meant that I knew Mark, before you and I had the children,"

"And, where did you meet him then? Because, I sure as hell don't remember this!"

"When I was pregnant with Andy I took a pottery class. Mark happened to run it,"

"Oh, so you met him when I was off working to support our family?"

"What family? You ran at the first sign of commitment," Tristan opened his mouth angrily, "Wait I take that back, if you had, then you would have left after Andy, but you still left when the going got rough"

"Summer, you know that had nothing to do with why I left!"

"So, Tristan, why did you then?"

"We had an agreement; we both decided it was right,"

"Look we went down this road yesterday. I don't want to talk about it again."

"Morning Conner!" Allie grinned sitting down at the table.

"The cleaning staff is in the living room and they're going to get in here any minute, we shouldn't get in their way," Conner stated, starting to leave.

"Alright," Allie got up and followed Conner. "So, what company did you call this time?"

"I don't know it was in the phone book," He replied, walking away.

"Where are you going?" Allie called after him.

"Out!" And, with that the door slammed shut.

"What's up his ass?" Allie wondered out loud. "Matt!" She exclaimed, running upstairs to his bedroom. "Matt!"

"What?" He questioned, opening his door.

"Why's Conner acting so crabby?" She questioned.

"Probably, because of me..." Allie gave him a look to go on. "Blair slept in my bed last night and this morning was wearing my clothes,"

"How did-"

Interrupting Allie, Matt continued, "She had been in the hot tub, you were there right?" She nodded, "Yeah, well she got out and followed you when you were feeling sick. And, then it all kind of blurry, but we didn't fool around at all,"

"Does Conner know that?" She asked.

"I tried to tell him. He doesn't believe me though. He treats her, like she's his fucking property!"

"I don't get it. They broke up like a year ago!" Allie exclaimed.

"Conner's just being a jerk." Matt shrugged.

"Well, I hope he comes back soon, because I'm not paying the cleaning company for his party!"

"He left?" Matt asked.

"Shit, do you think?" Allie questioned.

"Yeah, damnit!"

Blair Carter lived outside of Hartford. The area was known for being poor and rundown. You're probably wondering how on earth Blair managed to get to go to Chilton. Every year Chilton had an annual scholarship drive. This is where they go to public school in the district and look for an exceptional student. They then provide them with a full scholarship to the school. Mostly this has started as a publicity stunt, but it had continued after they had gotten such positive feedback.

Conner drove carefully down Blair's street. Parking by the house, Conner got out observing a game of street hockey being played. Once at the door, he knocked quickly.

The door was opened and a man peered out the screen door. "Conner, long time no see man," Opening the screen door, he shocked Conner by pulling him into a hug.

"Hi Mr. Carter," He grinned.

"How many times do I have to tell you to call me Rusty?"

"Is Blair around?" Conner questioned.

"Yeah, but you better hurry she's going off to work soon." Rusty replied. Rusty Carter was Blair stepfather.

"You know the way," Rusty nodded upstairs.

"Thanks," Conner called, navigating his way around the toys and mess upstairs. Knocking on the door, he waited again nervous.

"Come in!" Blair called from inside. Conner entered. "Conner! What are you doing here?" She questioned.

"We really have to talk," He told her.

"I don't have anything to say, but go ahead and hurry I have to go to work soon,"

"I don't know how to say this, but I want to get back together. I never stopped having feelings for you Blair."

"No way you jackass! What about the girl you so casually slept with last night?" Blair asked angrily.

"She told you?" He asked confused.

"She didn't have to. Shit, Conner you can't just screw with a girl like that,"

"She and I were both drunk. I-"

Blair interrupted him, "You were being an ass that's all."

"But, she knows we're not going to go out or anything. She knows it was just a fling!" Conner exclaimed.

"Do you not understand? I don't care. I'm not going to just be there well you screw the girl over, ok? She's probably is so confused right now!"

"Blair-"

"No, suck that shit up, cause I'm not going to be with you. Now go do something decent and go see how she's doing,"

"Blair, I love you though," Conner replied.

"Please go find her. It was her first time right? Go make sure she's alright ok?" Blair told him pushing him to the door.

"Blair,"

"Go!" Blair shouted, pushing him out her door. Shutting the door she leaned against it and cried.

Holly lay in bed trying to sleep. Mostly she was trying to forget how stupid she had been. She had had a hard time ignoring and making everything seem nonchalant to her brothers and Dad all day.

"Holly phone!" Nick called through the shut door. Rolling over she grabbed the phone. Knowing if she didn't get it, they come see what was wrong.

"Holly?" Maddie voice sounded.

"Hello,"

"Are you alright? You left pretty early," Maddie said.

"I was just exhausted." Holly explained.

"Oh, cause I don't know, I just thought something might be wrong or something,"

"No everything is fine,"

"You sure?" Maddie asked.

"Of course, Maddie I think I would know if I was feeling upset," Holly replied angrily.

Maddie was silent.

"Maddie, shit, I didn't mean anything like that! You can just be annoyingly naïve sometimes,"

"Oh, well, maybe that's true," Maddie said softly.

"See and you are such a bloody pushover!" Holly exclaimed. "Defend yourself for once! No wonder those guys took advantage of you!"

"You think it was my fault?" She asked quietly.

"Well, maybe. And, Danny too, what are you guys? Are you even a couple? Or, is he just using you too?" Holly questioned.

"I don't know,"

"Think about it. I have to go, alright,"

"Alright, bye," Maddie said.

Hanging up the phone Holly began to cry. "What is my problem?" She whispered. "Shit!" She sobbed.


	14. Going on with Life

"Dad's not home yet?" Julianna questioned as she came into my room. I shot her an annoyed look as she sat on my bed.

"Jules, don't you have anything to be doing?" I asked her bluntly.

"Andy, why do you have to be so pissy? Well?" She looked at me directly.

"Ok, I'm not. Stay, make yourself comfortable ok? Whatever you want, alright, just don't go crazy," I told her and she carelessly jumped down on my bed.

"That is-" The phone cut her off and I reached for my extension.

"Hello?"

"Andy, how are you?"

"Alright, where have you been?"

Julianna suddenly perked up, "Wait, Dad's on the phone! Let me talk to him!" Giving her a 'no way' look, I backed away.

"In New York… didn't your Mother tell you? Or did Maddie?"

"Right, never mind Maddie did mention something…"

"Ok, well I'm coming home,"

"Dad, wait how's Mom?"

I heard him pause and then hastily he replied, "She's fine. Everything's fine… Is Rory around can I speak with her?"

"No, she's still not, kind of confused about that. Where is she?" I asked him.

"She's not home?"

"No. Dad what's going-"

Ignoring my question, he quickly replied, "Look I have to go Andy. Tell your sisters and Chris all is alright and I'm coming home."

"Can I talk to Mom?" I ask, but it was too late; he had already hung up.

"He hung up?" Julianna questioned, looking at me incredulously.

"Yeah," I mumbled putting the phone in the cradle. "He's coming home."

Julianna looked carefully at me and stood up walking over slowly. "Is your Mom, is she ok?" She asked softly.

"I don't know." I replied quietly. "Look, did Rory call or anything last night?"

"Mom? No, no she didn't." Julianna said hastily.

"Oh," Getting up I grabbed my coat, "By the way, what were you up to last night?" Casually I looked at her, while I put on my coat.

"Oh, me?" She questioned. "I was just around here, watching TV and such. It was a very uneventful night," She told me stressing the uneventful part.

I glanced at her inquisitively, before commanding, "Well, go grab your coat we're going out," Walking out of the room I grabbed my car keys.

"Where are we going?" She called questioning after me.

* * *

I was leaned against the wall sitting in my bathroom. The window was open and a brisk fall wind kept sweeping in. Clutched in my hand, was my life line, my ciggy. After I had hung up with Holly I couldn't resist. Not wanting to go outside I conveniently placed myself right by the window.

Hearing "Maddie," being shouted down the hall I jumped. It continued until I could hear rapid knocking on my door.

"One sec," I called back. Dropping my cigarette in the toilet, I quickly flushed it. Closing the open window, I stopped for one second to spray myself with some kind of body perfume. "Yeah," I opened my door trying to sound relaxed.

"We're going out, grab your coat," Andy told me. Stopping for a second he looked at me. "What is that smell?" He questioned.

"Oh, earlier I was burning incense," I explained, lying through my teeth.

"I see. Well be downstairs in two minutes," He stated, giving me a weird look before leaving. Andy was the only one I knew who could be so bossy and get away with it. It wasn't because underneath it all we knew he truly was kind. He was truly kind, that just wasn't it. It was that when he spoke forcefully like that, he actually did sound scary.

Grabbing my corduroy jacket, I quickly headed downstairs. Both Andrew and Julianna were waiting in the hallway.

"Where's Chris?" I asked them.

"He is with his Father, but don't worry we're picking him up." Andy told me standing up and walking to the door. Ushering both Julianna and I out before him, he locked the door.

"Andy, where are we going?" I questioned, not being able to stand this any longer.

"I'll tell you once we have Chris," He told us, getting in the car. Julianna shot me a hopeless look before we both got in.

* * *

Both Matt and I ran downstairs once we heard the front door being opened. Matt had originally wanted to go find Conner. We both were positive that he had gone to Blair's. It only made sense. I had spent the last hour trying to convince Matt to wait till Conner got home. Trust me, it wasn't easy. Right now, Matt looked like he was going to explode.

"Hey you guys," A voice called, a voice that was not Conner. Stepping into the foyer we saw Parker standing there grinning. "What's going on?" He asked looking at us. Maybe he was smarter than we gave him credit for.

"We thought you were Conner…" I explained.

"He's not here then?" He questioned, looking around at the now spotless house. I shook my head. "Any idea where he is?"

"Blair's," Matt replied tightly.

"Oh shit! Is he trying? What the hell is he up to?" Parker asked angrily. "Is he just fucking with her…?"

"We don't know if he went there for sure," I told him, hoping to calm him down.

"Allie, don't be so stupid, we know he's there. Where else would he be?" Matt questioned, his tone matching Parker's.

"Alright, so he went to Blair's. What the problem? They went together for three years. If anything, if they got back together wouldn't that be a good thing?" I questioned them.

"Allie, Blair doesn't like him," Matt replied quietly.

"How do you know that?" I asked him curiously. I had thought Blair still had a little thing for him.

Matt shrugged and said, "I don't, but…"

"That's beside the point." Parker interrupted. "Blair and Conner are way too different for each other. We found that out last year and we don't want to find out again. Lately Conner's been with a new girl every week, and Bee well she's been hanging with some pretty sketchy people,"

"You're such a jerk!" I exclaimed.

"It's true," Parker responded. "Conner has moved on to greener pastures," At that comment I punched Parker's shoulder before stomping off to my room. "Ow, Allie! That was cold!" He shouted after me.

* * *

Remembering what Blair said. I knew she was right. As much as I wanted to pretend she wasn't right. I owed it to Holly and to ever other girl I had ever done that too. I had to make sure Holly was ok. And, with that whatever it takes.

How the hell am I supposed to talk to her though? Yo, Nick can I talk to your sister, because I took her virginity last night and I want to make sure she's ok? Sitting in the driveway at the Mariano's I looked around wondering what to do. Knowing I wasn't going to get any answers anytime soon, I got out of my car and headed to the door.

"Is Holly there? I just have to ask her something about Allie…" I recited quietly out loud, before ringing the doorbell. Grimacing I listened as the bell rang inside the house.

"Hey Conner," I gave a smile to Danny who had answered the door. At least it wasn't Nick.

"Hey, um, I just came by to ask Holly something. Just a big brother thing, just have to ask her something regarding Allie," I told him hoping he'd understand and not see through my lie.

"Oh, for sure," Danny replied stepping back and welcoming me in. "Holly!" He shouted upstairs. Hearing no response, he sighed. "Her bedroom is the second from the left upstairs."

"Ok, thanks." I replied, heading upstairs. I was surprised I was just allowed upstairs. Knocking on the door, I heard a muffled response. "Holly?" I shouted back. "It's Conner,"

A minute later the door opened and Holly stepped into view. She was wearing pajamas and her hair was let loose. "Conner?" She looked surprised. She obviously hadn't expected me. "Come in," She told me ushering me into her room.

As soon as the door shut I began, "I can't stop thinking about last night." A blush reddened her face and she looked nervously around.

"Conner, I'm fine." She told me, sitting down on her unmade bed.

"Are you really fine?" I asked looking at her. "I mean…"

"Maybe, just a bit hung-over, but other than that fine," She explained, running a hand through her already tousled tresses.

"About us-"

Interrupting me, she began again, "I'm fine. I appreciate your concern Conner, but maybe you should go," She told me calmly.

"Can you listen to me?" I exclaimed, getting a bit upset. "Sorry, but I have something to say and I can't wait anymore... I like you Holly. I know last night was a drunken thing, but maybe it wasn't. I mean maybe it was meant to happen. Maybe we should start. Take things from the beginning and see where it takes us,"

Holly just sat there silently and then she finally spoke, "You mean date?"

"Yeah," I responded. "You can think more about it," I told her.

"I'm pretty sure I thought enough about it." She smiled at me. "Sure, I'll go out with you Conner," She said, still beaming at me.

"Alright, cool." I laughed. "I'll call you." I told her grinning. Giving her a quick kiss on the cheek, I walked out of the room happy.

* * *

I was so happy! Conner asked me out! Maybe things do work out. Smiling, I reached for the phone. Could I call Maddie? Our last conversation hadn't ended so well, but maybe. Resolving that I'd apologize I picked up the phone. Receiving her message machine, I hung up. I can't apologize on a message machine! Sighing, I rolled over. Laughing I grinned. He likes me.

* * *

"You dragged us out of the house for lunch?" Maddie asked Andy exasperated. We were all sitting in a restaurant on the outskirts of Hartford. It was quiet and they served breakfast all day so I was relatively happy.

"Yeah, what is this about?" I questioned jokingly.

"Look sisters, just enjoy the meal, I'll explain later." He reasoned, sipping his coffee. He was relaxed against his leather booth and appeared to not have a care in the world.

"Seriously man, what is this about?" Chris asked again. He too had been just as inquisitive when we rolled into his driveway. He had been in the middle of sleeping when we came and dragged him out.

"You guys are so impatient," Andy laughed.

"And, you are definitely aggravating," I responded, taking a bite of my pancakes, while Maddie was nibbling at her burger quietly.

"Ok, Jules, because even you are getting irritated with me, I shall tell you. Dad's coming home today-"

Interrupting him Chris looked confused "How does this affect me?"

"Let me get to my point. Because this concerns you, what are the whereabouts of Rory? Just wondering here, because she wasn't home last night…"

"Is that all?" I exclaimed.

"You made us all come here just to point out the obvious. She's probably just in Star's Hollow visiting our grandmother," Chris replied.

"Are you not enjoying the food?" Andy questioned faking anger.

"The food's great, but that's not the point," Chris countered.

"Maddie are you enjoying the food?" He asked. Maddie looked up and nodded. "What's up Madds, you've been too quiet lately."

"Just thinking," She replied.

"Can we get this straight?" I questioned. "You bossed us all around and made us come out here just so we can talk about the whereabouts of Mom?"

"One, I was hungry we have barely anything edible in that house-"

Interrupting him I spoke, "We do too! You just can't cook!"

"On contra I'm a culinary genius, I just thought it be nice for the four of us to eat out. This is the first time we have ever eaten out together. Dad gets back tonight so we might not have another opportunity for awhile. And, lastly I thought you would care about the whereabouts of your Mother!"

"Look, why don't we just call her cell phone," Chris decided. Pulling out my own phone I dialed my Mother's number.

"Rory DuGrey?"

"Mom…"

"Oh Julianna, honey, I'm so sorry I forgot to call. It's just I got a big scoop for the paper last night. And, one of the conditions was that I went with them last night,"

"Oh, like your old Omnia Paratus days?"

"Your Grandmother tells you way too much."

"Did you have to stand in the hallway with a blindfold on?"

"Not quite, more so just the car bit. Heading to some unknown place with some strangers in their car,"

"With a Blindfold?!"

"No, they decided to let me see the light. I'm sorry. I figured that it would make me late for dinner, not take me out all night,"

"But you got it? A big scoop?"

"Huge. I'm on my way home now,"

"Talking while driving, that's not good,"

"You called,"

"Yes I did and now for your safety, I'm hanging up,"

"I'll be home in about an hour,"

"Alright, bye Mom," Hanging up the phone, I looked to my siblings. "She's fine. She just had a big scoop for the paper and ended up, well you know..."

"So, this was for nothing," Chris sighed.

"Thanks for lunch though Andy," I laughed

"You're welcome Jules, nothing like bringing this dysfunctional group together." Andy grinned, looking at us. Chris who looked downright glum, me who was beaming happily and Maddie who just was staring down dazed.

"Madds?" I questioned carefully.

"Sorry, I just spaced out for a bit, are we going?" She asked us.

"Yeah, you three head out, I'll grab the bill," Andy told us.

"Thanks DuGrey," Chris chuckled patting his back.

"Thanks a bunch, Andy," Maddie said to him. "It was nice."

Standing next to him, I smiled, "Thanks bud," Then I took off following Maddie out. It was nice. As weird as it was, we were family. And, I think finally Chris and Andy were acknowledging it.

* * *

There were no words to describe my family, but maybe special. Getting up, I headed to the cash to pay the bill. I was surprised when I saw Blair behind the register.

"Hey Bee," I smiled, handing her the bill and my money. She looked at me cautiously, before taking it from my hand.

"DuGrey, what brought you here?" She questioned, ringing in the cash.

"Family," I replied nodding outside. Since I held the keys Chris, Jules, and Madds were now leaning outside the building, looking like a bunch of scruffy missing children.

"Don't you just have one sister?" She questioned.

"My family is majorly screwed, and unless you're allowed to take breaks talking then I shouldn't even begin," I laughed.

"Go ahead," I looked at her skeptically. "It's past two o'clock the lunch rush is over and I want to hear how the perfect Andrew DuGrey is not perfect." She grinned.

"You asked for it. My Mother and Father never were married, some weird, shit like they didn't believe in it or something. Anyway, they had me and my sister Maddie. Then they spilt up, my Dad taking me, my Mom taking Madds. Till about a week ago I hadn't even met Madds. Then my Dad married Rory who already had had Chris. And, then together they had Julianna."

"That is messed," She replied still looking confused.

"Tell me about it. I'm still hoping there aren't anymore secret children out there." Blair laughed.

"Here they come," She nodded, towards my siblings who were headed inside.

"The car keys would've been nice," Chris told me. I laughed at that.

"We got tired of waiting outside," Jules explained. "And, plus we were getting a lot of weird looks."

"Yeah, and the whole time you're in here chatting it up," Chris added mockingly.

"Blair these are my siblings, Chris, Jules and Maddie," I introduced.

"Hey," She grinned at them.

"Alright, we better go. But, I'll see you around Bee." I smirked at her, pushing my siblings out. "I can't take them anywhere!" I joked.

She laughed, "See ya, Andy!"

* * *

When Conner finally arrived home, Allie and I weren't nearly as impatient to see him. Instead we both were lounged on the couch watching television. We had been waiting for him too long now. And, once we got Parker to go we had tried to simmer down. Allie had been so upset at what Parker said that she was now laying down nursing a glass of Kahlua.

"I'm home," Conner called, obviously expecting us to come running. Allie and I just continued to lie there and stare blankly at the television. "You guys? Who paid the cleaning service?" He questioned entering the room.

"I did," Allie stated.

"Thanks," Conner replied. "I didn't mean to leave you in a lurch like that." Shrugging Allie calmly sipped her drink. "What's up with you two?" He finally questioned.

"Nothing," I responded, laughing at a dumb joke a man on the show made.

"Allie?" Conner asked, looking to her.

"What? We're fine," She told him, then looking at me she said, "Matt can we watch something else?"

"Sure," I told her, changing the channel. Conner just sat down on the end of the sofa and stared off into space.

"What is with everyone being fine today?" He finally exclaimed. Allie and I looked at each other confused; unsure at whom he was talking to.

"Was Blair just fine?" I asked him. I expected him to get angry for asking, but instead he turned and looked at me.

"No, Holly was just fine," He replied.

"Holly?" Allie asked surprised, sitting up.

"Yes Holly, I was at the Mariano's today." He told us. "I went to go see Holly."

"Huh?" Allie looked at Conner perplexed. And, shot me a 'what the fuck?' look.

"We're dating" Conner told us as if it was an obvious thing. "Well, we're going to be dating soon,"

"You're dating?" Allie questioned concerned.

"Yes, it's only right," He responded, getting up he looked at us. "Beer?"

"Sure," I nodded, keeping my eyes on the television.

Downing her Kuhlua, Allie raised her arm, "Me too," Coming back Conner handed us all beers. Taking his seat, we all sat there watching TV, in disbelief of the day's events.

* * *

I'm a terrible shit for making you wait so long for the update. I'm lucky you're all still reading it. Thanks for that. If you do decide to comment, can you comment telling me your favourite part? I'm curious about that. Thanks again. 


	15. Dates

* * *

After lunch we arrived home in good time. And, to our surprise Rory was home. Entering the house she welcomed us smiling. 

"Ok, children we have to talk," She told us still grinning. I looked at Andy confused. Andy then looked to Julie, who looked at Chris. He then returned the wary glance to me. Rory laughed, "You guys are so funny. Don't worry I'm not going to pull a Tristan on you. Nothing is wrong," Grinning she led us all into the living room.

"Where were you last night?" Julie asked her Mother curiously.

"Straight to the point," Rory grinned, "I was making plans…"

"Plans?" Chris repeated confused.

"How wonderful is Tristan?" She asked us. We all remained perplexed. "Come on answer. If someone asked you how great your Father was, well what would you say?"

"I'd ask why the hell do you want to know!" Andy laughed.

"Ok, well ignoring that. I think your Dad is pretty amazing. I mean where is he now? He's taking care of Summer." Andy and I exchanged looks. "Point being he's fantastic and his birthday is in two weeks…"

"A birthday party?" Julie guessed.

"A surprise birthday party," Rory replied. Looking at us she questioned, "What do you think?"

"I like the idea," I told her. This would be the first time I was with my Dad when he was celebrating his birthday. We had a lot of firsts coming.

"What about the rest of you?" She questioned her two children and Andy.

"Dad's not one for surprises," Andy responded, looking apprehensive. "And, Maddie's only agreeing because she doesn't know what a Hartford party is like."

"Mom, we all hate Hartford parties. How often do you find us complaining about having to go to Grandma Emily's bashes? We thought you didn't like them either…" Julie mumbled.

"I was planning a low key party. Well, not exactly, but I figured it wouldn't be that bad, if I'm planning it. And, Tristan… Tristan likes this high class society." She explained. I froze, my Dad liked this. Duh? No wonder, why else would he live in Hartford.

"But, Dad-" Andy stopped mid sentence as we heard the front door opening.

"Remember keep it quiet," Rory whispered, before running to the hall and greeting Dad. Before I knew it I was up and following in her footsteps.

"Hey Dad," I called from as I entered the front hall.

"Maddie," He greeted. He looked a little cautious and I strained to remember our phone conversation. I couldn't remember exactly what was said, but I don't think it was too good. Nonetheless Dad enveloped me into a hug.

"How's Mom?" I asked as the others came into the room.

"Your Mother is great," He told me, sounding distracted as he hugged Julie. "I trust you didn't go out this weekend, Jules," Jules laughed, and he ruffled her hair smiling. Next came Andy and they exchange pleasantries. Next he and Chris started to talk about the traffic coming here. Listening I wondered about how Mom really was. When I saw Dad and Rory wander off into the kitchen, I went back upstairs.

Sitting in my room, I felt dejected again. I was acting so moody and I couldn't stand it. Reaching for my cigarettes I went to go resume my spot in the bathroom. Before I reached it, someone knocked on my door again.

"Damn you," I cursed under my breath. Pocketing my cigarettes I walked back out. "Yeah?" I questioned opening my door. Dad was on the other side looking quite neutral.

"Rory and I have a dinner party to go to." He told me.

"Alright, well that's cool," I responded confused, as why he was telling me.

"Well, we're going at about six… I don't know for sure what time we'll-"

Interrupting him, I asked, "You really into all that socialite stuff? I mean these dos and all the crap in between." Dad looked at me for a few seconds shocked.

"Are you about to tell me we're from two different worlds?" He asked stoically.

"Well, I was thinking about it, but since you said it New York is completely different. You and Mom are completely different. I can't see how you two-" Stopping I looked down, "I didn't mean that. Sorry, lately I've just been speaking out of turn…"

"I know," He replied.

"I didn't mean that either!" I exclaimed. "I've just been speaking rubbish," Dad looked at me. It was one of those meaningful stares.

"I don't-"

Before he could continue, I cut him off. I had been doing that all too much lately, "Are you sorry you brought me here?" I questioned him.

"Not yet," He responded. I stood astonished. "Rory and I will be back later this evening." Without another glance he left.

"Fuck," I cursed. Glancing down at my pocket I walked back to the bathroom. I didn't even want to think about that conversation. Getting to the bathroom I was interrupted three more time when Andy, Jules and Chris came to informing me they were leaving.Where is this family going? As soon as I was sure Dad and Rory were gone. I turned on my music and went back to my bathroom.

* * *

Later that night, I wandered around bored. Andy was out. Jules was out. Chris had gone back to Dean's. He seemed to go there most of the time. Rory and Dad had gone out to that gathering. Whatever it was, it sounded right up to par of the Hartford high class. I was bored out of my skull and after finishing my pack of cigarettes I was quite angry with myself. I repeatedly told myself how disgusting I was. I was slowly killing myself. 

Shaking my head I left my bedroom and headed downstairs. The entertainment room held an extensive line of movies. I hoped to find something that would be entertaining. Instead I found a group of family videos, laughing I pulled a random one out. Curiosity was killing me as I thought what would be on it. Putting it into the VCR, I sat back excited.

The first image on the screen was of a young girl smiling. It was obviously a smaller Julianna. Her hair was done in pigtails and she was wearing a white sundress. I laughed when Andy came on screen. He was exactly the same, but smaller. Dad then came on screen and began to address the camera laughing.

"Today's my little daughter's 7th birthday!" He smiled, pulling Jules up in front of the camera. She giggled. I watched sadness taking me over. Damn, what was my problem?

"I'm seven!" Jules said to the camera, holding up her fingers.

"My favourite daughter is all grown up!" Dad joked, tickling her. I froze.

No, I berated myself don't get all upset and drown in self pity. It was just one of those things fathers say. Putting the movie back, I shut off the TV. Definitely wasn't a good idea. Fuck, I need a ciggy. I was debating walking to the nearest store, when the phone rang. Running to it, I was overjoyed to see it was the Marianos.

"Hey,"

"Madds?"

"Yeah, it's me," .

"Are you ok?" He questioned. "Madds, you sound really upset,"

"I'm fine, much better now you called." I replied.

"No you're not, but I'm not going to push it. What are you up to?"

"Nothing, I was just… here,"

"I would've called sooner, but Holly was on the phone. Who she was talking to I had no idea. I figured it was you, but I guess it wasn't… Maddie you still there?"

"Yeah, look Danny, why don't you come over?"

"Ok, but, I-"

Interrupting him, I laughed, "If that's not enough incentive itself, well then... I'm home alone." Grinning I hung up the phone.

* * *

Smiling I took one last look at my reflection before going downstairs. Conner and I had just been talking on the phone earlier and then he had invited me out to dinner. I couldn't contain my happiness. Heading downstairs, I watched as Nick appraised Rick's outfit. 

"Good…" He declared, sitting back down.

"Good that's all?" Ricky asked looked nearly heartbroken at Nick.

"Look bud, I know this is all new to you, but you don't want to look better than good. Girls like it when guys don't try hard, and for that you look great. I'm proud you have perfected our signature Mariano bedhead look," Nick smiled.

"You mean I don't look like I tried?" Ricky questioned offended.

Coming in I sighed, "You look fine Rick… where are you going anyway?" I asked him.

Nick looked at me curiously, "Where are you going?"

"Out with Conner," I replied smiling at Nick's shocked face.

"Are you guys dating now?" Rick inquired, sitting back down. I nodded beaming. Nick just continued to look astounded.

The silence was broken by Dad entering the room. "Hey bud you ready?"

"Where are you guys going anyway?" I questioned.

Laughter sounded behind me and I looked back to see Danny enter, "Dad's taking Rick on his date," He stated.

"He's not taking me!" Rick shouted clearly annoyed. Knowing Danny and Nick they must've been teasing him about this for all day. "Dad is dropping me off at Julianna. Then we're taking the bus into town. The bus!"

"That's cute," I remarked. "Have fun!" Sending us one last scowl Ricky led Dad off to the car.

"Where are the other car keys?" Danny finally asked, looking preoccupied.

"Where are you going?" I question him curious.

"Out," He replied grinning at Nick and either. I glared at him. "Does it really matter I'm just going to Maddie's."

"How long have you guys been dating?" Nick asked flipping on the television. Danny and I both gave him alarmed looks, "I'm not stupid."

"Well, I don't know how long. About since she got back here. The second time that is," Danny replied. "Sorry, for not telling you right away, but we weren't sure how to go about it. I mean everyone thought we hated each other."

"No worries," Nick shrugged. "I'm happy for you. Maddie's great."

"So, that's what Danny gets? He gets a, 'I'm happy for you. She's great'. I just get a stupid look and nothing. You too shocked to say anything to me!?" I exclaimed angrily.

"Holly he's friggin' two years older than you!" Nick replied matching my tone.

"Who? What?!" Danny asked confused.

"Conner!" Both I and Nick shouted at the same time.

"You're dating Conner? Since when did that happen?" Danny questioned still perplexed. "I mean, I thought he was Nick's friend."

"What's the big deal? Nick has dated my friends sometimes, and it's not like he hasn't put the moves on Maddie!"

"When was that?" Danny exclaimed.

"I never went for Maddie!" Nick declared. "I mean if I had, I would have her. But no I see her as a sister. That's just… just shut up Holly!"

"What is that supposed to mean? You could have had her?" Danny asked.

Nick looked at Danny, "It means that-"

Interrupting him I glared at them, "Can we bring this back to me! What is the big deal? We like each other, we're dating?" Both of my brothers looked at me, before turning back to each other.

"Nick, you better explain yourself, or…" Danny started.

"Or what?" Nick questioned. "What would you do Danny? So, what does it matter? It obviously won't happen now. I was just saying though if I had tried to get with Maddie I could have!"

"A little cocky aren't you?" I asked. "And, Nick I thought you liked Allie? Why else would you take care of her when she was drunk?"

"How did you know that? Nevermind… I do like Allie we're getting together tonight," He grinned.

"So, we all have dates tonight. This is a first," I laughed. "Ricky out with Julie, Danny going to see Maddie, Conner and I, and now Nick and Allie… interesting,"

"Don't even suggest we have a double date with all of us," Danny laughed.

"Do you know how messed up that would be? Maddie and Julie are half sisters and Conner and Allie are siblings…" Nick cringed.

"Our family has a thing for siblings," I reasoned.

"I better go though, Maddie's waiting…" Danny started walking out.

Before Nick called him back, "Wait, Dan… we're cool right? I didn't mean anything before …"

"We're the same as we were an hour ago. You guys have fun… I know I definitely will!" He smirked at us.

"Eww Danny, she's my bestfriend!" I exclaimed throwing a pillow at him.

"Yeah, Dan you're even making me nauseous… Get out of here!" Nick joked.

"Bye guys!" Danny called from the front door.

"Bye loser!" I shouted back. Nick and I sat there in silence for a bit watching the television. "Nick, are we cool?" I asked him.

"Yeah, I mean I'm not one to talk… Allie and I are just doing something as friends tonight, but I'm hoping that will change. Not tonight, but in the future… and Allie's your age. I'm doing exactly the same thing as Conner. So, yeah I approve, for now." He told me.

"Thanks," I grinned. We sat there together for a bit longer before the doorbell rang. I froze. He was here.

"Go do your thing!" Nick told me grinning.

"Don't you ever say that again!" I joked. "You have a good time to tonight!" I told him going to the door.

* * *

Getting out of my car I headed up to the large DuGrey mansion. I know Maddie had been upset on the phone, as much as she tried to hide it. I'd known her all my life. I could read her as easily as I could read Holly, lately even better than that. Ringing the doorbell I waited for somebody to answer it. 

"Hey!" She grinned, opening the door wide.

"Where's your hired help?" I asked her curiously. She playfully slapped my shoulder.

"We give them the weekends off… and sometimes we even let them go to sleep." She joked. Laughing she nodded for me to come it. "That was kinda lame; remind me to make better jokes…"

"That's what makes them so funny. That and the fact you always think you're so funny," She swatted my arm. "Whoa, you're abusive tonight…"

"Come up, I want you to see my room!" She shut the front door. I moved my eyebrows suggestively. "I meant it purely innocently… you've never seen my bedroom before."

"Not this one, but I saw the other one pretty closely…" I chuckled, following her up the stairs.

"Perv!' She laughing, leading me down a hallway.

"Only when it come to you," I told her.

"Aww… how sweet," She grinned, opening a door. He room was big and spacious. I should have expected that much.

"Nice," I told her nodding around her room.

"It's alright. I mean it's kind of big. I'm only one person and this could fit almost my whole kitchen, living room, and foyer from New York."

"Madds, are you homesick?" I asked her, sitting down on her bed.

She sat down beside me and sighed, "Things just have been going on… That and everything is so crazy." She mumbled. "I haven't told you a lot of things,"

"Like what?" I asked her concerned.

"You know, why I was hurt... Danny why can't life go back to normal?" She questioned. "I mean nothing is going right now, except us,"

"Well, that's cause I'm so great," I joked. "Look, Madds you can tell me anything,"

"I don't know where to begin," She muttered looking at her hands.

"Start at the beginning," I told her, putting my arm around her back.

"Well, it begins with Charlie I guess, him being himself and me being my naïve self. You and your family move, I get depress and start hanging out with him. One day, he just… just acts like himself. I get messed up come here. Next thing I know I'm meeting my Dad and moving in with him. Get a call the other day about how Charlie left a message… Mom finds out. Dad finds out. More like Dad freaks."

"Another call and Dad is in New York with Mom. Charlie had broken into our house. Oh, and well between this all I found time to say something to Dad. And, now he's acting like I basically don't exist. Well, that the basis of it,"

"What did Charlie do to you?" Danny asked me.

"He just… he just hit me," She told me. "It wasn't that big, but Holly insisted I come here and now Charlie turns into a raving maniac,"

"Maddie you promise that's all he did to you?" I questioned her worried.

"Danny don't do this. I don't think it matters okay. It doesn't." She told me firmly. Reaching out for Maddie I turned her face to me.

"Did he rape you?" I asked softly.

"No," She shook her head.

"Little bastard," I mumbled, before I capture her lips in a kiss. Breaking it I looked at her, "I'd have beaten him shitless if he did." Maddie knew I wasn't joking.

"Just kiss me," She smiled.

* * *

Sorry you guys about the long wait… I do know I write about the same characters quite a bit. But, I find them easier to write. If you want me to write more about another just put it in a review. And, be specific. Thanks to all of you! Especially controversyqueen your 2nd review made me hurry to update so much faster. Just remember that probably means I have more mistakes than usual... One day when I have time, I'll edit the whole story! :) 


	16. More lies and Finn

* * *

"So where are you taking me?" Holly asked as I held the door open for her. 

"A surprise," I replied laughing. I quickly shut her door and ran around to the driver's side. Getting in I asked her, "Did you tell your brother we were dating?" She nodded in response. "He doesn't mind or anything?" I ask.

"Well, he kind of did, but he's cool now." She told me.

"What changed his mind?" I question, looking at her. Half afraid he'll change his mind again and come running out of the house.

"He felt kind of hypocritical. And, he found out news of how Danny is dating Maddie and I think he got distracted," Holly laughed.

"Danny your brother and Andy's sister?" I question even though I had already found out from Matt. "Does Andy know?"

"Not yet. And, you can't tell him." She told me. I nodded, knowing it would be hard. Andy was my best friend.

"I do want your brother to live, don't worry," I replied.

"Poor thing. He got into the relationship without any older brother and now there is one."

"How is Maddie?" I asked changing the subject. Obviously I didn't change it enough, because Holly's attention was now centered on the car radio.

"Do you get any good stations?" She asked.

"Here," I handed her a CD. "Put that in, you'll like it trust me," She looked warily at the CD in her hand before placing it in. The sound of Nirvana engulfed the car.

"I approve," She nodded. "How'd you know I'd like Nirvana?"

"Well, if I recall correctly the other night before the party when you were at my house you were wearing a t-shirt supporting them," I explained. "Plus, who doesn't like them?"

"Observant. Didn't peg you being so attentive," She replied.

"Insult?" I ask looking her way.

"No, just a comment," She responded.

"Good, I'd hate to be insulted on our first date," I told her. She laughed, which made me grin. This will be alright. "Here we are," I pulled into the parking lot.

"Wow, a diner," She looked out her window.

"Hey, it has great milkshakes," I replied, getting out of the car.

"I bet," She giggled. Together we walked in and waited for a waitress. "Do you dine here often?" She asked me jokingly.

"Of course. Just you wait; soon you will be in love with it."

* * *

"This is nice," I commented, looking over at Danny. 

"Yeah it is," He responded. "You sure nobody will come home for awhile?" He asked looking down at me.

"Why you scared?" I asked nudging him.

"No, just I value my life," He joked.

"I value it too," I agreed. "No, don't worry. Dad and Rory are at some socialite thingy which will go to the wee hours. And, I highly doubt either of them will come in here. And, Chris went back to his Dads. Andy and Julie are out."

"Well, this is nice," He grinned at me. I looked at him thoughtfully. "What are you thinking?"

"Do you want to spend the night?" I ask softly.

"That sounds kind of risky, but I'm up for it," He replied, kissing me.

I pulled back looking at him, "Did you park on the road?" I asked. He nodded.

"Don't worry. You parents won't know it's my car. They won't suspect anything," He told me.

"I'm just a little bit paranoid,"

"Just a little," He laughed. Then he took a serious face. "I know we got kind of carried away before. I want you to know we're not done talking about it,"

"There's nothing else to say," I protested.

"What are you keeping from me?" He asked me.

"Nothing," I exclaimed, "Just Dan, I don't want to have to tell you detail by detail,"

"I'm not asking for that, I just want to know something," He responded.

"I told you already Charlie hit me nothing more."

"He hit you? That's all?" Danny asked me looking over my face.

"Yes," I nodded.

"That's bullshit Maddie." He proclaimed, standing up. "Do you not trust me?"

"You said you'd wait till I was ready to tell you," I reasoned.

"Yeah, but I didn't expect you'd to lie. Madds, don't you get it? Our relationship can't go any further, because this is always going to be between us. How do I know if I'm pushing you too far?"

"What does this mean?" I question him.

"We can only be friends until I know everything,"

"That's fucked. Danny! That's a load of crap. Why does it matter that much? You were fine with not knowing a week ago. You were fine with not knowing fifteen minutes ago!"

"I was fine with not knowing, but then you lied to me about it!"

"Danny-"

Looking at me he shook his head and continued walking to the door. "We can't have a relationship with secrets,"

"Danny wait!" I called after him. "Don't leave please,"

"Maddie, why should I stay?" He questioned me.

"Because I love you" I exclaimed.

He looked at me torn. "You love me? But, you don't trust me?"

"It's not about trust," I tried to explain.

"Then what is it about?" He asked me, standing with one hand still on the door handle.

"It's embarrassing. The whole thing is just so humiliating. It makes me feel stupid and cheap. And, it not something I want-"

"It's not something you want me to know?" He questioned. Looking at me sadly Danny walked out. Sitting there I questioned myself. What was happening? Making a quick decision I stood up.

"Danny!" I called running into the hall. He was already at the bottom of the stairs near the front door. "Danny wait! You want to know? I'll tell you everything!" I cried after him, heading down the stairs. Danny turned silently and watched me.

Grabbing his hand I looked straight at him, "You want to know everything? How I've taken up the disgusting habit of smoking again. You want to know how I did pot with Charlie before when we were dating. You want to know that Charlie beat me along with a group of his friends? You want to know I'm afraid of him coming after me even now?"

"Madds-" He began softly.

"I'm not done. You know my Dad told me he's, 'not yet, sorry he brought me here'. Not yet? So, eventually I'll disappoint him and be unwanted. You want to know how much I miss my Mom. No more secrets Danny, this is all the truth,"

"Madds," Gathering my body in his arms he hugged me tightly.

"Danny does this- will this affect us?" I asked him quietly.

"What? The fact you've smoked up?" He laughed, knowing that wasn't what I meant. But, I loved him for making light of the situation. "No worries I have too. It's normal,"

"No, not that… Does the other stuff affect us?" I questioned him.

"Of course not, I just needed to know." Looking at me he raised his eyebrows, "Now I can be so much more sympathetic to you!"

"Yeah? Like carrying me upstairs?" I joked. I loved how Danny could take something so serious and make me feel so much better about it.

"Whatever," He laughed, walking past me upstairs.

"Danny!" I scoffed, staring at his retreating figure.

He turned around and looked at me smiling, then he spoke, "Where's your kitchen?"

I looked at him surprised, "Hungry?" I asked.

"Of course, I'm a growing guy," He exclaimed, coming down the stairs putting his arm around me.

"Whatever fat ass," I laughed, walking ahead to the kitchen.

"Madds!" He exclaimed, following me.

* * *

Julie and I had taken the bus downtown, but after being significantly bored we had turned back around. Downtown Hartford was definitely not that exciting. There were some record stores Julie wanted to show me, but besides that it was rather dull. We really had just gone there as an excuse to be together. 

"Hey, fuck that's my car," I pointed to the jeep parked on the street near the DuGrey's.

"Maybe Holly came to see Maddie," Julie shrugged as we walked up her driveway.

I shook my head, "No, Holly had a date tonight."

"Ooh, would it be one of your brothers? If one of them were with Maddie that be so cute!" Julie gushed.

"Not Nick… shit, holy!" Julie looked at me confusedly raising an eyebrow. "I'll be damned, the fucker finally got with her,"

"The fucker being your brother?" She asked me.

"Fuck," I mumbled still in disbelief. "Yeah, Danny, that bastard! He and Madds used to be best friends. Shit, I thought something was going on!" I smirked. "I was right."

"Is this going to make your ego bigger?" Julie asked me looking exasperated.

"You know you love me," I joked slinging an arm around her shoulder. "Let's go see the love fucking birds," I nodded towards the house.

"Wow, Ricky you're so romantic," She laughed.

"Tell me about it darling," Julie gave me a look as she unlocked the front door. We both entered quietly, planning on sneaking up on the two. Standing in the foyer we heard taking in the kitchen. Walking closer we eavesdropped on their conversation. Julie looked at me objectively, but I sent her a look.

"And then what happened?" We heard Danny ask anxiously.

"I can't believe I'm telling you this. Then we heard sirens. So, they ran. Remember they did have a lot of drugs on them." Maddie told him.

"Yeah, they were always sketchy people,"

"They all did coke off their textbooks outside of class,"

"I remember when the school had drug testing," We heard Danny and Maddie laugh.

"I've never told anyone this, but I gave Charlie my pee for that,"

"You fucking serious?" Danny asked.

"Yeah, I was kind of stupid, but then again it gave me a reason to say no to Charlie. It was like, 'hey buddy I'm supplying you clean piss so don't push your drugs on me.' That was good."

"You okay about everything right?" We heard Danny question.

"Yeah we're good. I just hope Mom's fine in New York. Especially after Charlie broke in."

"Crazy fuck!" Danny swore. "Want to head back upstairs?" Danny asked. Both Julie and I held back laughter at his suggestive tone. Backing away we went back to the foyer and open the door loudly.

"I'm home!" Julie shouted loudly grinning. Both Danny and Maddie came out of the kitchen looking surprised.

"Whoa, Dan I wondered if it was you after seeing the jeep outside," I lied. "What are you doing here?" I asked with pretend curiosity.

"Aren't you supposed to be on a date?" Danny shot back a smirk.

"We still are," I told him, raising my eyebrows challenging him.

"Would Julie's parents like you being here with their daughter alone?" Danny asked me, sizing me up across the room.

"You are here. We're not alone. But you and Maddie were alone. What was that about?" I questioned him.

Maddie interjected this time, "We were about to go have wild animal sex. So, you might want to rethink being here." Maddie sounded so serious that Danny, Julie and I all had our mouths wide open. Danny recovered first and smirked putting his arm around Maddie.

"What was that?" A voice from the doorway called. Julie and I had left the door open, after we had reopened it. We all turned to see a very amused Scott standing in the doorway. "I like you more and more Little DuGrey," He eyed Maddie with laughter.

"What are you doing here?" Julie asked first. "Andy's not around,"

"He's coming. We were going to come hang out here. Luckily he decided to go get some food before heading back. Wouldn't want your older brother to have heard that would you?" He asked.

"Scott, please don't tell him!" Maddie finally begged, stepping forward. "I barely know you, but please don't!"

"Cool it girl," He replied, putting his hand on her shoulder. "Look you and your guy head upstairs, I'll tell Andy you let me in and went back upstairs alone. Okay? I'm a nice guy."

"Thanks," Maddie grinned. "That's really nice.

"And, you littler DuGrey you go hide upstairs too with your boy, unless you want Andy freaking," He told Julie.

Julie looked at Scott, "He won't mind that much. I'd rather stay down here. If Andy was ever to find us in my room alone, then he'd freak big time," She told him.

"You sure you won't tell him?" Maddie asked once more.

"Shit girl, I may be a lot of things, but I'm not a liar. Just remember you owe me," He told Madds winking at her.

"Thanks," She called as Danny took her arm and led her upstairs.

As soon as they left Scott turned to us, "Did you see anything?"

"Gross! No!" Julie responded.

"Shit, she's hot. Lucky guy… if I was feeling more on my game, then, then I'd do something." He told us.

"Good to know," I muttered sardonically. Julie nudged me smiling.

"Imagine DuGrey, he would've blown his top if he had heard what I heard-"

"Heard what?" Andy asked coming in with Parker.

"Oh, just this funny joke Jules was telling me," Scott lied. Shit, he was fucking useless at lying.

"Julie? This is Rick?" Andy asked looking at me, a bit nerve racking.

"Yeah, I'm Ricky Mariano," I told him.

"Cool," He responded. "Okay, well Mom and Dad are gone, because of that party thing so I'm having some friends over." He told Julie.

"Do you want me to leave?" She asked annoyed.

"No, actually I don't. I much rather you be exposed to some of my friends, then be alone with, well with a guy," Andy told her.

"Andy, I really would prefer not to be around your friends,"

"Where's Madds?" He suddenly asked, ignoring Julie.

'Sleeping upstairs," Julie replied easily.

"Sleeping? But, it's so early? Shit, is she okay?" He asked, sounding genuinely concerned. "She's been a little iffy lately, I figured it was that time of month or something, but do you thing she's okay?"

"Probably just PMS," Julie replied nodding.

"Maybe I should go check on her," Andy thought aloud.

"No!" Scott and Julie said at once. Andy looked suspiciously at them.

"What's going on?" Andy questioned.

"Yeah, it sounds like something funky is going on," Parker grinned, "Sounds kind of interesting," Julie and Scott sent him silent messages to shut up, but Parker was obviously not that smart.

"I'm heading up," Andy told us. "I'd be a bad brother if I didn't warn her I was having friends over."

"Don't go up!" Scott told him, "I mean she's fine. She's probably just tired. Still getting over a hangover from Geller's party," It was too late Andy had already started up the stairs. We all followed him.

"Well, Andy why are you checking on Maddie? She's fine!" Julie shouted down the hallway, obviously trying to alert Maddie and Danny.

"Yeah, last time I saw her she was okay." I shouted in return.

Scott finally catching on called loudly, "When did you get this hallway painted?"

"It's the same as it has always been," Andy responded giving Scott a peculiar look.

Scott nodded, "Oh yeah!" Andy stopped in front of Maddie's door about to go in.

"Wait!" Julie called, putting her hand on the doorknob. "Shouldn't you knock? Maddie might be changing or something. I don't know, but she deserves her privacy," Julie quickly said, knocking on the door.

"I thought she went to sleep?" Andy replied.

"Yeah, well she was going to sleep, maybe she still had to change into her pajamas," Julie told him.

"What's going on?" Maddie asked coming to the door.

"I thought you were sleeping?" Andy looked at her intensely. Maddie took one look at all of us, before replying.

"Well, I was about to get ready for bed." She told him in ease.

"Oh, well I'm having some friends over. I thought you should know," Andy said.

"Friends? As in a party?" Maddie questioned raising her eyebrows.

"No, just a little get together." He explained. "Rory and Dad they'll be back way late,"

"Oh, well. Go ahead," Maddie told him, shutting her door.

"Wait." Andy put hand on the door. "Could you watch Ricky and Julie? Because they don't want to be around my friends and well I don't want them alone,"

"I was just planning on going to sleep now." Maddie complained.

"Are you okay?" Andy asked, obviously baffled by why she's going to sleep so early.

"I'm fine, but exhausted," Maddie replied, stifling a yawn. I think I was the only one who realized it was fake.

"Fine." Andy looked a bit annoyed. He turned around to leave.

"Andy! You can't be angry, because I want to sleep!" Maddie called after him. Scott, Parker, Julie and I looked at each other awkwardly. This probably was their first argument.

"Well, what am I supposed to do? I can't watch them every second." Andy shot back, clearly aggravated.

"And, I can?" Maddie questioned.

"Sorry, you're right. Get some sleep," Andy quickly told her, giving her a sad smile. He and Parker began to go back downstairs.

"Thanks," Maddie called after him. After he was out of view, she looked at Julie, Scott and I and mouthed Thanks.

"You really owe me," Scott smirked, hitting Maddie's ass before going downstairs. I rolled my eyes and led Julie away.

Looking back to Maddie I grinned, "Say Night to Dan for me," Maddie squatted my arm, before heading back into her room.

* * *

Blair grinned as she got off work. She quickly headed into the back and changed out of her waitressing outfit. Picking up the dress she hung it up in her locker heading out. 

"Hey Linda," Blair called to her manager. "I'm leaving now,"

"Okay," She nodded, "Oh, hun, wait, I think a friend of yours was just here. You know that hunky one you dated for a long time," Blair tried to hide a grimace when she realized who Linda was talking about.

"Oh, cool," She replied trying to sound nonchalant. Conner? Hmm, going to leave she decided to take one look. Walking through the kitchen, she paused at the doors looking out the window. Scanning the diner, her eyes stopped at Conner.

He was sitting in one of the back booths with Holly. At least he did what I told him to, Blair thought. She couldn't help being jealous though as she watched them together. Whatever, she and Conner were a thing in the past. Taking one last look through the glass, she sighed and shut her eyes. Not seeing Sally coming holding a tray. When she pushed the door open, Blair fell ungraciously to the floor.

"Are you okay?" Sally questioned, holding the door opened.

"I'm fine thanks Sal," Blair muttered, seeing people look at the door, she looked at the other girl, "You can close the door!" Crawling over, she slammed the door shut so that it swung back and forth with extra forth.

"Blair are you okay?" Sally asked her friend again, crouching next to her on the ground. "Didn't your shift just end?"

"Yeah," Blair nodded, eying the ground.

"Okay, well are you going to leave?" Sally asked. Blair nodded again. "I'm off after I deliver the bill to these people; you want to go get ice cream or something?" Sally questioned looking concerned. "Blair?"

"Ok," She nodded repeatedly.

"Everything will be okay," Sally whispered, hugging her friend. Blair wiped away a tear and let out a sob. "Maybe, we'll get some cookie dough as well. Is that good?"

Blair nodded, "And, gummiworms?"

"Whatever makes you happy," Sally replied.

* * *

Summer walked around her art exhibit sizing up the men. Who cares? She was single. Mark was away with one of his other clients, so Summer was bored of things. The police had been notified about Charlie and everything had been fine. Nothing else had happened, yet. Thank heavens. 

"Are these are your works?" A thick accented voice asked. Summer smirked she liked accents.

"Yes," She drawled turning around slowly. Trying not to seem shocked, she eyed the gorgeous man. He was exactly tall, dark, and handsome. And, since she was trying to forget someone fair, blonde, and handsome, this seemed perfect.

"Wow, they're amazing," He replied.

"Thanks," She smiled.

"Would you like a drink?" He asked her, signaling for one of the waiters.

"Yes please," After getting them drinks. He smirked at Summer.

"What else do you do besides painting?" He questioned her. "I mean any other secret talents?"

"Quite a few other things," Summer replied. Her tone was quite suggestive.

"I bet," The man grinned.

"What about you?" She questioned him.

"I have some talents, here and there," He responded, keeping a straight face. They both stood there smiling at each for a bit, before Summer broke the silence.

"Want to get out of here?"

"Don't you have to stay?" He asked.

"Me? No, I'm already here as an added bonus. My presence is purely an extra," Summer replied.

"Lucky me," The man grinned.

"One question, what's your name?" She asked him.

"Finn," He told her.

"Hmm, let's go Finn," She whispered dragging him off.

* * *

"I hate these things," Tristan muttered as another couple he didn't like came towards him. "Hello," He welcomed, his face adorned with a false smile. "You're right; it's been too long," 

Watching the couple leave Rory nudged him, "Come on hubby, let's go get some wine," She nodded, grabbing his arm.

"Alright, I need some more alcohol!" Tristan drawled, getting playfully smacked by Rory.

"It's not that bad. I mean it's nice. We get to dress up. That's fun." Rory responded smiling.

"When I think of fun, I think of undressing," Tristan smirked.

"You are such a bloody playboy." Rory laughed.

"What you say, you and I go home? Grab some champagne," Tristan took Rory's arm and propelled her away from the crowds.

"The children," Rory muttered.

"Fine, we'll go to a hotel." He whispered against her lips.

"Tristan I don't want to injure your male pride or anything, but are you alright? You haven't talked about getting away in awhile."

"Just because I want to be with you doesn't mean something is going on." Tristan said defensively.

"Honey, tell me what's going on. Please, just talk to me," Rory asked him. "I know something is going on. You've been acting strange since you got back. Is Summer alright? What is going on?"

"Summer is fine! Or, at least she says so! I mean she has Mark her bloody boss to make sure she's fine, not to mention fucking Mark will make sure Maddie is fine!" Tristan replied venomously.

"Tristan honey, you aren't making any sense,"

"Mark. Summer's boss has a better relationship with both of them. He knows Maddie so much better than I do."

"Are you jealous of Mark's relationship with Summer?" Rory questioned.

"Yes. No. I don't know. I mean I feel I should know the mother of my children pretty well, but this fucker knows her better. And, the fact the ass thinks Maddie is like his daughter-"

"How do you know that?" Rory asked.

"-And, Summer and I are we really that different. Are Maddie and I that different?" Tristan questioned.

"I don't know. Where is this all coming from?"

"Nevermind, nevermind it all. None of it matters." Tristan muttered. "Let's go dance," Tristan decided leading Rory away.

"But-"

"Let's not ruin tonight." Tristan looked at Rory and waited for her to nod in return.

* * *

"Well, that was actually really good!" Holly said, finishing off her milkshake. 

"Told you," Conner grinned.

"Thanks," Holly smiled at him. "It's been fun."

"It's not over yet. It's still early. DuGrey's having people over if you want to stop by." Conner suggested looking at his watch. Holly nodded secretly a little intimated with being alone with Conner.

"No, that's cool." She told him in relief.

"Hey and you might even see Maddie." Holly shrugged.

"Oh, yeah." The waitress came over with the bill and Conner quickly picked it up. "No, let's go Dutch." Holly insisted reaching for the bill.

"Right. What kind of guy would I be?" Conner scoffed reaching for his wallet.

"No, come on Conner it's only fair." Holly tried again.

"I don't know what the guys were like in New York, but here a lady never pays." Conner stated taking the bill.

"Okay," Holly shrugged, leaning back in the booth.

We arrived at the DuGrey's soon after. I liked being with Conner. I mean in the diner it was fine. But, I wasn't ready for being completely alone with him. The car was different, because we obviously weren't going to start making out.

"Weird. That's my car." I nodded to the jeep. "Oh, Danny's probably still here."

"Were they telling Andy tonight?" Conner asked. I looked at him in confusion. "Are they telling him they're dating? Don't you think he'll wonder why they're together?"

"Maybe they did." I shrugged as Conner and I walked to the door. Walking in without knocking, we heard people in the basement.

"Hey," Andy grinned as he came upstairs. "I was hoping you two would come. I'm just getting myself a drink. Come, so you can get yourselves something." We followed him into the DuGrey's kitchen.

"How many people are here?" Conner asked curiously.

"Twenty? I don't know." He shrugged. "I was hoping you'd come though, because Maddie's upstairs and I'm worried about her?" He looked to me.

"Wait, where's Danny?" I questioned. Shit, shouldn't have said that. Andy looked at me perplexed. "I mean I thought he and Maddie might be doing something tonight, but I guess not." I quickly recovered.

"Danny you're brother?" Andy questioned me.

"Yeah, they're good friends. They go way back." I nodded.

"When is Tristan coming back?" Conner asked changing the subject. I squeezed his hand silently thanking him.

"Who knows?" He shrugged, filling his glass with ice. He stopped and looked at us. "You know Nick and Allie were going to come over too tonight."

"Nick and Allie?" Conner repeated.

"Yeah, I called Nick and they were together hanging out. So, they were going to stop over." Andy eyed Conner. "Buddy, they're hanging out. You were the one on the date with his little sister."

Conner chuckled, "I kind of don't even mind. Nick is a hell of a lot better then any other guy around here."

"And, they're just hanging out." I supplied.

"How did he get Allie to want to come here? I mean ever since the incident she hasn't been back." Conner said.

"Beats me, but it must have been something." Andy smirked, adding some scotch to his glass. The DuGrey men did have a thing for scotch. The door bell rang. "Weird and here they are." Andy took a sip of his drink, before heading to the foyer. "Come in!" We heard him say.

"That was close, eh?" Conner nudged me.

I grinned, "Danny would kill me if I let anything out. Well, he'd be killed first."

"Sisters and Brothers here we are." Andy laughed to himself as Nick and Allie followed him into the kitchen. "This is quitethe family affair."

"Speaking of, I saw the car, but where's Danny?" Nick asked me. I gave him a quick look. "Oh, nevermind I know." He mumbled.

"What were you guys up to?" Conner asked Allie.

Andy sensing an awkward moment broke in. "You guys grab your drinks. I'm just heading back downstairs." With that he quickly left the room.

I gave Nick a quick hit on the arm. "Are you stupid? Mentioning Danny?"

"He doesn't know does he?" He asked.

"No and I bet you Maddie and Danny would like us to keep it that way."

"That's not right." Nick replied quickly. "Don't they realize they're just making everything worse by keeping it a secret?"

"It's their secret though." I told him.

"Fine," He nodded. I could tell he was still annoyed, but he was going to have to deal with.

* * *

Hope there are not too many mistakes. You're probably quite familiar with them by now. If you haven't noticed I've gone back and edited the earlier chapters. Ooh and check out my profile because I am giving links for character pictures. Super cool:) Thanks for all the reviews!


	17. Everything Out in the Open

* * *

Summer slowly squinted open her eyes groaning. The sun was streaming brightly in her window. She looked over at the man lying next to her. She grinned. This felt nice. 

"Morning," He drawled opening his eyes.

"Morning," She replied. She quickly adverted her eyes as he yawned. His arms stretched over his head, caused the sheet to rouse around his waist.

"Why are you feeling so modest all of a sudden?" He asked her smirking. "I mean you did have quite the peak last night."

"Oh, no reason," She shrugged trying to hide the crimson colour that spotted her cheeks.

"Hmm… no reason?" He repeated. He bent his head to kiss Summer's cheek. "Nice shade," He grinned, before getting up. The sheet fell from his body and he stood there completely naked.

"Uh-" Summer sat there not saying anything as her cheeks lit right up.

"Nicer shade," He kissed one of Summer's now flaming cheeks. "Bathroom?" He questioned pointing to the door linked to her room. Summer nodded still speechless.

"Hell, he's cute!" She whispered to herself once he had shut the door. Leaning back in her bed she laughed. This was good. The phone rang, sighing she reached over and picked up the receiver. "Hello?"

"Summer," She rolled her eyes, Tristan.

"Hey, is everything okay?" She questioned him. "Nothing's wrong with Andy or Maddie?"

"No, well not really. Anymore threatening calls?" He asked her.

"Nope. What do you mean not really Tristan?" She questioned, listening as Finn started running a shower.

"Well, I have to talk to you about something-"

Cutting in, she looked at the clock, "It's not even nine. Hey, if it's not too important can I call you back later?"

"Sure," He replied startled. They were both silent for a second, until Tristan spoke again, "I like this. You seem happy."

"I am," Summer told him honestly. "Now, I'll call you back later. Alright, Tris?"

"Okay. I'm glad you're happy Sum," He responded, before he hung up. Smiling I hung up the phone. Wow, Tristan and I had a decent conversation. Getting up I didn't bother with a robe heading directly to the bathroom.

"Wow, not so modest now are we," Finn smirked, recovering from his initial shock.

"Screw modesty," I shrugged. He grinned and began to laugh, a deep infectious chuckle. Looking at him I raised my eyebrows and began to walk over.

* * *

"This was nice," I smiled at Danny. We were standing outside the house by his Jeep. We had quietly made it down and out of the house. It was still early, just after eight. 

"It was really nice," Danny agreed. "But, we have to tell your brother." He looked at me seriously.

"Soon," I nodded.

"As in later today," He told me. "I don't like keeping it from him. It's not as if it's something bad. I don't know why we're hiding it."

"I know Dan," I agreed. "We will tell him, okay? I promise you."

"Good, now give me a kiss." I grinned and gave him a small peck on the cheek. "What was that?" I shrugged and turned around walking away I waved at him. Grabbing my arm he pulled me back to him and kissed me deeply. "That was a kiss," He whispered, holding me in front of him.

"Hmm… how about another?" I reached up gently pulling his head down. We stood there together kissing for a minute, before he pulled away.

"I have to go," He told me. "And, you should get back inside before anyone sees you." I nodded. Giving him one last kiss I stood back. Danny was still cradling my head with his hands.

"God, I love you," He whispered to me.

"I love you. Now you have to go though. You have breakfast at Luke's at ten. Go pretend you were home all night!" I told him shoving him towards his car.

"I'll call you later." He called as he got in the drivers seat. I followed him and leaned on the door.

"Whatever," I told him through the open window.

"Is that what you say to the man you love?" He joked. I shrugged turning around to head in. I heard him starting the car, before he moved he called back to me softly, "Nice ass," Looking around he raised his eyebrows suggestively.

"Just go!" I laughed at him. Walking to the door I picked up the paper from the steps. I didn't notice the person standing by the window, who had seen the whole thing.

I stepped into the house feeling incredibly happy. Smiling I headed for the kitchen. Not looking where I was going I walked right into somebody. Looking up I saw my Dad. It was a second before either of us said anything.

Dad broke the silence finally, "Hey, why are you up so early?"

"I don't know, I woke up and couldn't go back to sleep," I shrugged.

"I want to talk to you," He told me. "I feel that there are some things between us that need to be settled."

"Like what?" I asked curiously.

"Here let us take a seat." He led me into the living room where we both took seats on opposite couches. I looked at him unsure what this could be about. Clearing his throat he began, "You are my daughter." I nodded. Okay, I knew that. "I feel that there is something between us, something that hasn't been voiced. Do you feel it?"

"I'm not sure what you are talking about," I admitted. What was going on?

"Come on, I'm sure you don't act entirely like yourself in front of me. I'm concerned I don't even know the real you." Leaning forward my father stared at me.

"I think you know a great deal." I shrugged. "Um. I can't think of much to know." He looked at me as if he expected me to continue. Nervously I went on, "I like reading. I love Pride and Prejudice, definitely one of my favourites. Is that the sort of stuff you mean?" I ask.

"That and also you manner," He stated. "The manner you conduct yourself."

"Is there something wrong with the manner I conduct myself?" I questioned concerned. Does he know something? The smoking? Or, Danny?

"No, not at all!" I nearly breathed a sigh of relief with that comment. "It's simply I don't know how you'd act in given situations."

"That can only come with time can't it?" I ask. "I mean I barely know that about my friends sometimes. I think you really have to know someone to get to that stage."

"I suppose you're right." He nodded. We both sat there in silence.

"Is that all you wanted to discuss?" I asked him.

"Yes. Oh, and I talked with your Mom this morning, you'll be happy to hear that she sounded quite cheerful."

"Seriously?"

"Yes, seriously." He replied. "Although, I have a terrible suspicion it might be because-" As if remembering I was still there he suddenly stopped. Waving his hand, he laughed. "Oh, nevermind, I'm just speaking rubbish!"

Entering the room Rory gave us both a small smile. "I'm heading out now. I have some errands to run. I was hoping that maybe Maddie would accompany me?" She asked. The way she phrased it I had no way to say no. Well, only if I was being very rude.

Telling Andy would have to wait till later.

* * *

Sunday proved to be quite the lazy day. Conner, Matt, and I simply lazed around the house enjoying our parent's absence. It was two o'clock and we still hadn't moved from the couches. We had begun to also accept each others presence. Conner and Matt seemed to make up about Blair. Which for the most part I feel is due to the fact Conner suddenly took up with Holly.

The only reason for that I can come up with, is that something happened with the two of them at the party or Conner has been secretly in love with her since she arrived in Connecticut. Because I believe Conner to be unable to keep such a secret, I believe it is the former reason why they are now dating. Whatever happened I really don't care to know, as long as there is nobaby coming in nine months.

The boys and I had also quickly started to drink through the rest of the alcohol left over, deciding that it was the best way to cure all our problems. Yes, we were all future alcoholics. I welcome the day we could all attend AA groups as a family.

At the moment we were having a marathon of all four Lethal Weapons movies. A Geller favourite I must say.

"Mel is so handsome." I sighed as we watched him with Rene Russo on screen during the third film. "I even love that hair."

"He's short." Matt stated. "Plus, I heard that his wonderful head of hair was due to transplants. Hello, hair plugs!"

"Plus he's old." Conner added from his couch.

"Oh, I invited Nick over today. I hope that's alright." I told them, barely taking my eyes off screen to gauge their reactions.

"I invited Holly over so it's fine." Conner shrugged.

"And, I invited Dan over." Matt added. Conner and I turned to him and laughed. "I'm not kidding!" He protested. "I did actually. We were chatting on msn. He's bored apparently. And, Rory has taken Maddie out."

"Rory took Maddie out?" I questioned confused.

"Apparently she wanted to and Maddie couldn't say no." He explained to us. "They were going to tell Andy today. Now they'll have to wait."

"They were going to tell Andy today?" Conner asked incredulously. "I'd hate to be anywhere near when they do. He's going to go crazy."

"I still don't understand why though." I responded. "I mean he's been devirginized since like junior high."

"Wait, Maddie is not a virgin?" Conner asked me.

"I have no idea, but the fact that Andy will freak? I mean he has no right to."

"You two please don't get into this again," Matt begged us.

"We won't." I sighed. "I just don't get it."

"Andy will react like any brother should. He just doesn't want her to get hurt." Conner tried to explain. "He just has her best intentions at heart."

I nodded, "I guess I get it, but Danny really is a sweetheart and he takes care of her."

"Yeah did you seem them Friday?" Matt asked. Both Conner and I shook our heads. "Well, she was plastered and was talking with this other guy. Supposedly they had fought earlier that day. Anyway, he comes in completely tells the other guy off and then she gets mad at him. Then, get this, he picks her up and carries her upstairs."

"That's so cute." I sighed.

Conner laughed, "So, really Andy should like this guy. Well, although what happened upstairs?" He winked. We all laughed.

"Hopefully everything will be okay." I commented.

"I hope so too." Conner began. "The only reason I'm worried is because Andy has been acting a little weird lately. I mean on Saturday morning he left so abruptly. I think something is going on, but I don't know how to ask him."

"From what I know from Maddie, I think between Tristan and their Mom there are some problems." I told them. "The extent of which I don't know."

"We care about other peoples problems too much!" Matt laughed.

"Yeah, and we missed like half the movie!" I exclaimed turning my attention back to the TV. "Rewind!"

* * *

I have to admit I was a bit shocked for when Rory took me out, but nothing shocked me more then when she got me in the car and began talking. I don't even know where to start with all. We were making small talk at first, but then she changed things. 

"Maddie I must admit the real reason I asked you out with me today." I looked over at Rory confused. Was this about Dad's birthday again? What was going on?

"Is this about Dad's birthday?" I ask her perplexed.

"No," She laughed. "Actually it's something different. Not really including your Father. It's just… okay, I saw you and the boy this morning. Dan, or whatever his name is." Oh goodness. This is terrible

"Oh," I stuttered. I guess I can't exactly deny that, but what do I say. "I'm sorry. It was wrong I know."

"It's not that I'm disappointed in you." She began. "I don't know what you do with your Mom at home-"

Interrupting her, I tried my best to stop wherever this conversation was going, "Please Rory. It won't happen again. It was irresponsible of me. Nothing happened, I swear to you. I promise I won't do anything like that in your house again."

"I wanted to talk to you. First and foremost because of what I saw and I want you to know at first I wasn't going to tell your Dad." I looked at her helplessly. Fuck, she couldn't tell Dad.

"Please, we wanted to tell everyone." I tried explain but it was helpless. It had become a worthless cause. I was screwed. Royally.

"I wasn't going to tell him. But, I overheard a bit of your conversation this morning. I don't see how with you two getting to know each other better, I don't see how I can leave this out."

"Rory, this will just ruin our relationship." I sighed. She looked torn.

"I can't keep secrets from my husband honey. I just I don't want to be the villain here, but I can't." I wanted to bite back with a response, and ask her about her whereabouts Friday night, but I couldn't.

"There is no way I can convince you otherwise?" I ask her quietly.

"I can't keep this from him. If he found out that I did. It just, it wouldn't be good." She tried to explain.

"What about when you were a kid?" I asked. "I mean wasn't there ever anything bad you'd do that you'd die before your parents found out?

"Maddie, I know this is hard." She began.

"I just found my father I can't lose him again." I whispered.

"Alright, this is just between us." She smiled at me. "But, I do want to be certain it doesn't happen again. And, just in case for protection, maybe you need some protection."

That is how I found myself standing in the pharmacy with my step mother looking at condoms. Yes. Rory decided to buy me condoms. I tried to tell her I wouldn't need them, but she wouldn't hear it. She insisted that even if I didn't need them that I had them. Just in case, because I might one day get an urge.

"Maddie honey, I don't advocate sex before marriage, but if you are going to then it's best to be prepared." She told me this as she handed me a bag with condoms. She assured me that we would even set an appointment and get me on the pill.

If this is what I got in exchange for her not telling Tristan, this I could deal with. Yes it was embarrassing, but if my Father found out the truth? If my brother found out the truth? Then there would be hell to pay.

Rory and I talked in the car and by the end of the ride we were alright again. I owed a great deal to her silence and in turn she felt as if she helped me when she made the recent purchases.

I just hoped I could get the whole day out of my head. Especially, when she deliberated between the different kinds of condoms. She said she wanted only the best. She even called a sales clerk over and asked his opinion. Although, I'm almost positive she just did that to embarrass me.

I slipped the condoms into my purse as we entered the house. Of course, those would be kept secret. Not that I even consider using them. I actually almost couldn't wait to laugh with Danny about this story and tell him how close it truly had been.

* * *

Later Rory had gone back out. She had headed to Stars Hollow to visit her Mom. I noticed that she did that regularly. Andy, Dad, and I were sitting in the living room talking. We were just reminiscing about different things in our childhood, Andy and mine that is. 

Things were still a little tense from before, but I could tell Dad at least was trying to make an effort. I was in a middle of a story about when I was kid. It was about when Danny and I were inseparable. I hadn't brought it up purposely it was hard to avoid when talking about my childhood. Plus it was purely innocent, we were children.

"Danny and I got along famously as kid. We were besties." I laughed.

"Is that Danny Mariano?" Andy asked curiously.

I laughed, "Yeah, hard to believe eh?"

"So you and Danny are still good friends?" Dad questioned me. I nodded. I wasn't going to get into the whole bit about us not speaking and our history.

Julianna walked in just then. Where she had been I'm not sure, but she grinned at us all and took a seat next to me, "What are you guys talking about?"

"Danny and Maddie," Andy replied, stretching out his legs.

"You told them? They're cute together eh?" Julie asked me happily. "I'm glad. I hate keeping secrets." I quickly shook my head. "Oh, nevermind," She stated rushed. "Goodness I'm tired. What's for dinner?" She questioned trying to fix her mistake and I loved her for it.

"Told us what?" Andy asked looking at us inquiringly.

"What is for dinner?" I looked at Dad. Andy and he had similar looks on their faces. They knew something was going on.

"What secret?" Dad questioned. Julie and I were both silence. "Julianna what were you talking about?"

"I just meant how they used to be friends… it was cute." She stuttered in reply.

"That's not what you meant. I've done this before and I'll do this again. I know when my girls are lying to me. Now we're not leaving here till the truth is told." He looked at us both intently.

We sat there quietly for a few minutes. It was hard not to break with Andy and Dad giving us identical stare downs. I wanted to let Julie go well she still could. This was not her fault, it wasn't her mess.

"Whatever, it's really nothing." I admitted shrugging. "I'm dating Danny. We're a couple." It actually felt nice to say that aloud.

"Since when?" Andy and Dad asked at once. Andy jumped up and looked at me in suspicion.

"Not long," I replied. "We've known each other forever though."

"Hello!" Rory called through the house as she came in. "Where is everybody?" She shouted.

"In here!" Dad called. Rory came in and smiled at us.

Noticing the tension she frowned, "What's going on?"

"Maddie is finally telling us some things." Dad explained. Rory looked at me and I nodded.

"I'm telling them the truth about Danny and everything."

"That's good." She nodded. "You know just because he was here last night doesn't mean anything happened Tristan. It doesn't mean they were having sex." Holy shit. My world has ended. I buried my head in my hands too mortified to see this unfold.

"Sex? What the hell are you talking about?" Dad exclaimed.

"He was here last night?" Andy asked confused.

Rory sighed, "Okay not exactly telling them everything."

I looked up and pushed back my hair, "Nothing happened!"

Andy looked at me betrayed. "He was fucking here last night? Holy fuck! You fucking lied to me! That dickwad. Shit!" Without saying anything else Andrew took off out of the room.

"Andy!" I shouted running after him.

"Andrew," Dad called for him to come back. We all headed into the entrance hall just to hear the front door slam shut. Dad stared at me and questioned, "What is going on? And, what the hell went on?"

"I have to use the bathroom!" I called to them running upstairs. I knew I couldn't stop what was happening, but I had to warn Danny.

* * *

Nick, Danny, and Holly had come over and now we were all seated around our living room watching Dazed and Confused. Our Lethal Weapon marathon had ended a bit ago. We all still were drinking. It was nice though. We were all in peace. 

"What was that?" Allie asked watching Danny look at his phone.

"Just got a text message from Maddie," He told us holding up his cell phone. He looked down puzzled for a second.

"What?" Nick questioned.

"I don't get it. She's wrote, 'I'm so sorry, the secrets out, call my cell asap.'" He looked around for a second, "Holy shit, they know."

"Know what?" Holly asked concerned. "Dan are you okay?"

"I'm going to go call her." He muttered, turning and walking out the back door.

"Dan!" Holly called after him.

Before we could digest any of this there was a knock at the front door before it flew open.

"Conner you better have some fucking alcohol left!" Andy shouted coming in. He obviously wasn't happy.

"Yeah, there's some in the kitchen." I called, walking over to the adjoining room to meet my friend. "You okay bud?" I asked him.

"No, my fucking sister has a boyfriend and she never told me about. Yeah, and get this he was fucking over at my house all last night!" Quickly I'd realized this was not good. Andy couldn't be here if Danny was here. Andy quickly grabbed himself a glass and poured a scotch. Of course, his favourite.

"Want to go talk about it somewhere else? Go for a smoke?" I asked him, wanting to get him out of the house.

"Who else is here?" He asked nodding to the next room. Before I could stop him he opened the door into the next room. They were all still in there stunned. Luckily Danny was outside on the phone. Knowing that I knew I had to get Andy to leave.

"Come on Andy lets go talk about this somewhere else!" I urged.

"No, it's okay." He sat down and looked at everyone. "Why do you guys look so scared?" Everyone was sitting there with their mouths agape. Andy placed down his drink and laughed.

"Oh, Andy I forgot I have to show you something in the kitchen!" Grabbing him off the couch, I pulled him into the kitchen.

"What in the devils is wrong with you?" He asked me. "Where the ass is my drink? I want to get bloody fucking drunk and forget everything. Oh, I left it in there!" No, I nearly screamed. Reaching out to grab him my hands passed through air.

"Andy!" I shouted. It was too late.

* * *

Coming down the stairs I knew I had to face my family. They were now seated in the living room waiting for me to come back down. I had quickly texted Danny when I had been upstairs, but I knew that wasn't enough I had to see him. 

Entering the living room I looked at my Dad, "I promise I'll tell you everything. I just have to go after Andrew." I was acting hysterically, but I was so afraid for what was to come, afraid for Danny.

"No." He shook his head at me. "There is no way you are leaving the house."

"Nothing happened last night. Danny is a gentleman! I just needed him here because I told him the truth about everything, about the whole thing with Charlie!" I exclaimed. I had to leave. "He wouldn't dare touch me. In fact if you want to know how frigging honorable a man he is he took care of me on Friday when I was drunk. He wanted to tell everyone about us dating from the beginning! I was the one who felt that I didn't want people to know yet. It was me."

"Maddie-" Dad began.

"You can ground me and punish me all you want. I just have to go find him though, because Andy will serious pummel him to death!"

"And, Danny has too pretty a face to have it pummeled." Julie said speaking up; she had been silent through everything earlier.

"Let her go Tristan. It's just for now." Rory reasoned with him.

"You have some serious explaining to do when you get back. Plus, you're going to get one hell of a punishment. Now go and save Danny's face!" My Dad pushed me towards the door.

"I love you!" I laughed giving him a quick hug.

"Be back by nine!" He called after me as I ran to the car. Just as I got in my car my cell phone rang.

"Hello?" I asked. "Danny thank goodness, where are you?"

* * *

Dan entered the livingroom from outside and was looking haggard. "Dan you've got to go now!" Matt told him. 

Nick nodded quickly, "Seriously man just go, cause-"

Interrupting him Dan sighed, "I know I have to get out of here. I've got to go see Maddie. Andy left and he-"

This was at the exact moment that Andy pushed through the door.

"Andy!" Conner shouted after him.

"You fucking bastard!" He exclaimed pointing when he saw Danny. "I can't believe you!" Dan stood on the other side of the room expressionless. "You fucking touched her." Faster then anyone of us saw Andy launched himself across the room in a fit of rage.

* * *

I hope you like this. Sorry about all the spelling mistakes and everything. There is nothing I can say to make up for my lack of updates. I'm terribly sorry. Thanks for all your support. I took down the pictures I had up. I changed my mind about them. Enjoy:) 


End file.
